


Finding You In The Waves

by kl1226



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anya Lives, Artist Clarke, Competition, Deaf Character, Doctor Clarke, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Humor, Matchmaker Octavia, Matchmaker Raven, Road Trips, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl1226/pseuds/kl1226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Octavia offered Clarke the job of private doctor for a sponsored surfing team with a chance to travel the world and be with her closes friends she takes it and finds herself falling for the deaf surfer.</p><p>Lexa can't control what happens in her life while she's in land but in the water she is he definition of perfection, until she meets Clarke, who seems to affect her even when surrounded by water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so bear with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Octavia offered Clarke the job of private doctor for a sponsored surfing team with a chance to travel the world and be with her closes friends she takes it and finds herself falling for the deaf surfer.
> 
> Lexa can't control what happens in her life while she's in land but in the water she is he definition of perfection, until she meets Clarke, who seems to affect her even when surrounded by water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fanfic so bear with me.

      Clarke was regretting taking on this job as a personal medic, but traveling and getting away from her normal life seemed so tempting, especially after all the things that had happened in the past year. With anxiety starting to get the best of her, Clarke closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and started to look at the pros of the job before she backed out and took off running.

  1. _No Mother_
  2. _No Finn_
  3. _No worrying about dad_
  4. _I get to hang out with my friends_



>

 Octavia had offered Clarke the job, ever since Lexa had fired the last medic they had on standby. Octavia had yet to spot Clarke in the airport, they agreed to meet at their gate so that they could board together. She kept looking for Clarke’s face in the crowd until she spotted the blonde and stood on her seat and screamed her name winning her a couple of death stares from her teammates and the elderly people in the rows where they were seating. Octavia was too happy to care, it had been a long time since she had seen Clarke and surfing didn’t allow her much free time to seek out one of her closest friends, with moving from place to place.

      Clarke’s little panic attack was interrupted by Octavia calling her name from where she was standing, which was such an Octavia thing to do. Clarke took a deep breath and started to move toward her friend, Clarke didn’t even make it halfway before Octavia’s body is slamming into her. Followed by Raven, then Jasper, Bellamy and last being Monty, they all pull Clarke into a tight group hug they were all excited to see their friend, Clarke was the last piece to the puzzle.

“Guys I can’t breathe” Said Clarke with barely any air in her lungs with all the body’s squeezing her. They all began to detach themselves from Clarke, who was smiling, it had been too long since they had been all together in the same place, she was glad to have taken the job, was going to be able to spend time with her favorite people in the world, Bellamy helped Clarke with her carry on as they walked Clarke back to their seats were the rest of their team sat.

“Clarke, you’ve already met Lincoln and Anya” Lincoln and Anya both stood to greet Clarke, they were more subtle with their greeting than her friends and stuck with simple quick hugs and Octavia kept on introducing the rest of the team.

“This is Nyko is the medic for the guys for when their tour takes them somewhere else, other than that you guys work together.” Octavia, pointed at a man with face tattoos, kind blue eyes, short hair, and beard, he looked like he was in his late 20’s he was probably a couple of years older than Clark, Nyko stood up and Clarke outstretched her hand.

“Hi I'm Clarke, it’s nice to…”  Clarke wasn’t able to finish her sentence before Nyko walked past her outstretched hand and picked up Clarke into a tight bear hug, his booming laugh filling her ears.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Clarke, I'm looking forward to working with you,” said Nyko as he put Clarke down, he gave her a kind smile before settling back down on his seat. 

“These are Gustus and Indra they are our coaches along with Bellamy.” She pointed at the two adults sitting quietly working on their computers. The woman, Indra had dark brown skin with eyes to match and dark brown hair with a couple of scars on her face which Clarke assumed was caused by a bad surfing accident. Gustus had a grayish-black beard, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. They looked up from their screens to give Clarke nods, before going back to their computers.

“Yea, their usually more welcoming, but they’re arranging our practice schedules, or should say trips to hell” Indra looked up from her screen and gave Octavia a look, but Octavia only shrugged it off.

“That’s Kyle over there with the blond hair, but we call him by his last name Wick, he works with Raven with all the techy stuff. That girl over there with brown hair and blonde highlights, the one drumming the air to her music is Echo, she’s one of the team surfers along with me and Lexa” Octavia laughed when Lexa smacked the back of Echo’s head when she started to sing, Octavia found Lexa being annoyed hilarious. Clarke who was next to Octavia watched the brunette in awe, green eyes, plump lips, the brunette both sides of her head and under shaved not too much that it took the whole side of her head, her curly brown hair had been up in a messy bun allowing the sight of a scar that was one inch long and ran on the right side of her head. She must have been the girl that Octavia was always gushing about, being one of the best and hottest female surfers she had ever seen and Clarke could see why.

"And that Clarke is Lexa"

*********

The sound of Echo and her drumming didn’t bother Lexa, she couldn't hear it since it was to her right and with her hearing aid being fixed by Raven, but when the girl started singing her movements started to rock her seat, Lexa had had enough. She slapped Echo outside the head to make it stop, Lexa needed to concentrate and the rocking of her chair was making it impossible.

 

“OUCH!! What the hell Lex” Echo began to rub the back of her head and looked over at Lexa, who was giving her a death stare good enough to actually kill. Lexa hated being partially deaf, she wasn’t always like this there had been a time when she was able to hear perfectly from both ears until a childhood accident changed that. She used to have a surgically implanted hearing aid in her right ear while her left hear had been permanently fixed, but after she had been in a car accident and cracked her skull open she had to get it removed, the doctors waited for her to heal before putting new one in, so for the time being she was stuck using her old hearing aid, which Raven was fixing up, so it worked properly. It had been a year since the accident and Lexa just didn’t want to miss out on the tour by going into surgery, even if she had to deal with the devils spawn that was her hearing aid.

Lexa signed angrily at Echo, everyone had actually bothered to learn sign language so that they could communicate with Lexa without any problems, but they were all still beginners. Echo tried her best to understand what Lexa was saying but her hands were moving too fast for her to understand and asking the brunet to use her words wasn’t an option. Everyone knew that Lexa hated to talk when she didn’t have her hearing aid on, she only did it if it was an emergency. Echo looked over to where Anya and Lincoln sat in hopes that they could help her, but they seemed just as lost.

“If my seat starts rocking because of you one more time Echo, I will stab you in the eye with one of those pencils and I’ll use the other one to stab you in the throat”

Everyone’s eyes turned towards Clarke who started to blush a little bit, Lexa followed the gaze of everyone and saw the blond who was speaking and signing Lexa’s exact words. When their eyes met the blonde took a step towards where Lexa was seating and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Clarke the new doctor” Clarke spoke when she signed, just so that everyone knew what she was saying.

“Alexandria Smith, but everyone calls me Lexa”  Lexa signed and stood up from her seat and introduced herself and shook the hand of the blond, Lexa took that time to take in the girls features pale, light blue eyes, a round face, dimpled chin, and blonde hair, Clark was beautiful. Clarke smiled at Lexa when their eyes met, they stood like that for a whole two minutes before Jasper decided to break the silence, by asking the question on everyone’s mind.

“Dude, you can sign?” Lexa pulled her hand away and sat back down and Clarke turned to her friend and answered his question with a nod.

“I started learning when I was volunteering in a hospital for the deaf and hard of hearing last year” Clarke talked and signed making sure that Lexa knew what she was saying, Lexa was taken aback by this she always had to read lips and try to keep up with everyone when she didn’t have her hearing aid on. 

 **“Flight E106 to Fiji please, start boarding now,”** said a feminine voice over the speaker, the announcement was loud enough for Lexa to hear. Clarke turned to check on Lexa who was already standing up and waiting for Anya, Clarke followed suit and graved her carry on from where Bellamy had left it and waited for Octavia.

“So, who am I sitting next to?”

“In between me and Raven,” Octavia said while gathering all her stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments and opinions that you might have on the story. 
> 
> * So that you guys have a better picture of Lexa's haircut use the link
> 
> http://paranoidsloth.com/tag/nape-undercut/
> 
> only difference is that Lexa doesn't have bangs*


	2. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the plane ride to Fiji Clarke and Lexa seem to find themselves in similar situations when their friends give them new information about one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to see so many people interested in the story so enjoy.
> 
> Aerials- A surfing maneuver in which a surfer launches into the air off the top of the wave getting air born.

 

Octavia was bored, the game on her phone wasn't entertaining her enough. Usually, she and Raven would talk and make jokes during plane rides, but with Raven working on Lexa's hearing aid she had nothing else to do, well except tease Clarke over her obvious crush on Lexa.

“So?” Octavia said while leaning toward the middle where Clarke sat. “Lexa”

Raven eyebrows shot up, not once looking up from the hearing aid she was working on. They had been one hour into the flight and it had been surprisingly quiet, Clarke put the book she was reading down and looked at both of her friends, she cursed herself for agreeing to seat in the middle of the two.

“Yeah, what about her” Both Octavia and Raven smiled at this, Clarke wasn’t fooling anyone one, they saw her sneak a peak of Lexa when she passed by them on the way to the bathroom or how she was practically drooling when Lexa stopped to check up on Ravens progress with the hearing aid.  

“You guys had a moment back there,” Raven said, still not looking up.

“I was a surprised, Lexa doesn’t usually act like that around people she just met,” Octavia added.

“I'm not interested and she probably isn’t even into girls” Clarke crossed her arms and Octavia and Raven shared a knowing smile.

“Oh, she definitely is” Clarke's eyes widen and she looked at Raven who had yet to look up from the hearing aid, Clarke's reaction caused Octavia to laugh, if she was trying to hide her attraction before, she surely wasn't fooling anyone now. Repositioning herself Clarke cleared he throat and went back to her formal position.

“I hate you guys”

“We love you too, Clarke” Octavia picked her phone back up and resumed her game, Clarke watched Raven work for a couple of minutes before asking.

“Why only one?”

“Huh”

“Why only one hearing aid?”

“Lexa is partially deaf, she had her left ear permanently fixed and she had an implanted hearing aid on her right, but had to get it removed after being in a car accident last year” Clarke nodded with understanding and settled back in her seat.

***

 

A couple of rows ahead Lexa, Anya and Echo were talking strategy, their competition was in two weeks, Anya and Echo were trying to convince Lexa to do aerials in the competition.

“Lexa, I'm serious you should really try doing them” Anya was getting annoyed at Lexa sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good.

“I agree with Anya, Lexa out of the three of us you’re the one who can actually do them and Fiji is going to have the perfect waves for them” Lexa rolled her eyes at Echo’s comment, she knew that they meant well, but those were risky moves to pull.

“Sorry guys, but I don’t want to risk it I prefer to do tricks perfectly, than ones I haven’t done in years” Lexa signed looking at the two girls sitting to her left, the three were good friends, teammates, and rivals. They had the same sponsor and they trained together, they celebrated each other’s victories and pushed one another to be their best. It had always been like that ever since high school, Lexa and Anya always fighting for first place while Echo would always settle for third, never really wanting to get caught in between the two. 

“Lexa stop with the bull, we got our asses kicked in Fiji last year Anya barely made it to second and I barely made it to third, we can’t have that happen again” Lexa knew that Echo was right Marcus Kane their sponsor had been furious, with one of his best female surfers in the hospital, one dropping out and the other two not pulling their weight, no one could blame him. Lexa signed and nodded they needed to keep their sponsor happy and the only way to do that was by them being in the top three.

“Fine I’ll do it” Lexa signed, Anya and Echo smiled at their friend, it was in moments like this that led them to such good friends in high school and now.

“So, Lexa what did you think of Clarke?” Lexa turned to look at Anya who had a smug look on her face, the question had come out of nowhere, but that was the way Anya was she was the talent with words she would always jump from one subject other. Anya always knew what to say especially to Lexa, she always managed to get into her head.

“She looks like a friendly person” Lexa made her answer short and sweet, she knew better than to give Anya any more ammunition, like how she found Clarke beautiful.

“And just that? are you sure you don’t find her attractive, Lexa?” Everyone saw how they looked at each other, even Echo could see the want that filled Lexa’s eyes when she saw the blond and how her body language changed and they had just barely met.

“Echo is right, are you sure that you don’t find her attractive?” Both Echo and Anya wanted for Lexa to find someone, ever since Costia betrayed Lexa she hadn’t dated anyone else. Costia broke their friend’s heart a year ago and abandoned Lexa when she needed her the most, Lexa hadn’t shown any type of attraction towards anyone except for now with Clarke.

“Yea, sure she is attractive anyone with eyes can see that so what? She’s probably straight as a ruler, just like Echo” Now both girls had smug looks and Lexa couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at them, they were too involved in her love life.

“For your information Lexa, Clarke is a bisexual” A small smile started to creep into Lexa’s mouth after absorbing the piece of information about Clarke and her chest started to fill with a possibility, she killed the smile the second she felt it coming.

 _Maybe,_ Lexa thought.

Anya and Echo exchanged looks, they saw the smile in their friends face and couldn’t help but feel the pure joy they liked seeing her happy, Anya cleared her throat and pulled Lexa out of her daze and tossed some blue folders into Lexa’s lab.

“Hey, Lexa would you mind taking these to Clarke? It’s everyone’s medical history Nyko told me to give it to her but I totally forgot and since your seat is closer to the aisle” Lexa stared at the files in her lab and then glared at her friend and began to get up not before giving Anya the finger making the girl burst out laughing.

“You are evil” Lexa signed before making her way to Clarke’s seat.

***

After Clarke’s embarrassing conversation with her friend's, everything had gone back to quiet, Octavia was playing a game on her phone and Raven was still working on the hearing aid, Clarke felt kind of sorry for Raven she had been working on it for the past two hours and who knows how many other days. Raven looked ready to call it quits and throw the piece across the plane until her eyes widen and she sprung out of her seat with a gasp. Ravens sudden eureka moment gave Clarke a mini heart attack and looked to her left to check on Octavia who at some point had fallen asleep, Clarke should’ve gotten used to them in college when they were roommates but, Raven always had them in the most unexpected times. One of them got them kicked out of a movie theater when Raven had one and startled Clarke causing her to throw her popcorn in the air.

“I know what I have to do, god how could I have been so stupid” Raven sat down and began to work, she was done in eighteen minutes just as Lexa was finally making it to their seats. Before Lexa could do anything Raven handed her the hearing aid, Raven knew what it felt to be crippled, in high school a stray bullet made its way to her spine, making her lose sensation in her legs. After the surgery, the doctors tested the feeling in Raven's legs and Raven was unable to feel anything below the knee on her left leg, that’s why she had spent so much time working the hearing aid.

 _No one deserves to feel that way,_ Raven thought.

Lexa took the hearing aid from Raven and placed it in her ear and just stood there listening.

“So? Does it work?” Lexa’s silence made Raven nervous, the girl was taking too long to respond, but then Lexa smiled and nodded.

“Yea it works, thanks” When Lexa spoke, Raven couldn’t help but fist bump the air and got up she really needed to brag about this to Wick, he keeps saying that she wouldn’t pull it off.

“No Problem Lexa, now if you excuse me, I have to go brag to my only hater Wick” Raven excused herself and left, Leaving Clarke in full shock. The two brunettes had been too focused on the hearing aid that they didn’t see Clarke have another mini heart attack when she heard Lexa talk.

 _Even her voice is hot,_ Clarke thought.

Once Raven was gone, Clarke noticed Lexa stare at her and sit down in Raven’s now vacant seat and with Lexa finally speaking she figured they could actually talk, so Clarke cleared her throat and just before she can say anything Lexa spoke first.

“Can we start over?”

“What?” Clarke was confused and didn’t really understand what Lexa meant but Lexa quickly filled in the blanks her cheeks growing a little pink.

“Sorry, it’s just that I feel much better when I introduce myself using my voice rather than signing” Clarke understood then, Lexa wanted a redo of their first meeting, she smiled at Lexa, turned to face her and extended her hand.

“Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin, the new doctor”

“Alexandria Smith, but you can call me Lexa” Lexa couldn’t help but smile when she took Clarke’s outstretched hand and when their eyes met, just like before they couldn’t look away from each other. Clarke was the first to look away and pull her hand back, Lexa handed Clarke the medical files.

“Are these the medical information?” Clarke looked down at the folders then back up to meet the brunette’s green eyes.

“Yea”

“Thanks”

“It was nothing, Clarke” The way Lexa said her name gave her butterflies, Clarke couldn’t help herself from looking down to Lexa’s lips when she said it, Clarke bit her lower lip and looked up to find green eyes staring at her, Clarke opened her mouth to ask Lexa something, but she was interrupted by the captains announcement.

**“Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seatbelt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. Thank you.”**

Both girls were still staring at each other and this time it was Lexa who looked away first, Lexa got up and just before leaving she looked at Clarke once more.

“Maybe someday this week we should go out for drinks if you want?”  Clarke smiled up at the brunette when she heard the offer.

“That would be awesome, just tell me when” Lexa nodded and gave Clarke one of her rare smiles.

“It was nice meeting you again, Clarke”

“It was nice meeting you again, Lexa” With that Lexa turned and left to go back to her seat. When Raven came back to find Octavia still sleeping and Clarke with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

“Did I miss something?” Raven asked and Clarke couldn’t resist answering the question honestly.

“I think Lexa might have asked me out” Raven’s jaw hit the floor and Clarke’s smile grew at the reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave any comments that you might have. I'm probably going to be updating again sometime this week ;) so be on the look out.


	3. Surfing Isn't Always  A Bed Of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is finally in Fiji we find a little bit more about Clarke, Lexa suffers some injuries because of an old enemy and Clarke and Lexa have another small moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, I promise that there will be a little bit more Clexa in the next chapter, I also left you guys the definitions of some of the terms I used in this chapter.

**Wipe Out**  - Terminating a ride, ungracefully (as in falling off your surfboard!)

 **Worked**  - To "get worked" is to wipe out and get thrown about while being held under by the wave.

 **Charging**  - A surfer really going for it on a wave, surfing aggressively.

 **Bottom**   **Turn**  - This is the turn made at the base of the wave when coming down off the face, It's often the first move made after dropping in, preparing you for the next maneuver.

 **Booger / Boogieboarder**  - Slang for body boarders.

 **Akaw!**  - Something surfers shout when they spot a huge perfect wave, or when they are shocked or surprised.

 **A-Frame**  - The perfect barreling surf, a cross-section of an A-frame wave reveals an "A" shape where it is breaking nicely.

 **Air / Aerial**  - An advanced surfing maneuver where the surfer and board leave the surface of the wave.

 **Dawn Patrol**  - Going surfing first thing in the morning

"I can't believe you guys get to stay in places like this" Clarke was amazed they had just arrived at the house they were staying in, Octavia told her they rented beach houses in houses close to the location of the competition but, Octavia never mentioned that it would be this luxurious. The house was enormous, glass windows surrounded the house allowing an amazing view of the ocean and pool, the dark wooden floors all throughout the house, black furniture that made contrast to the white walls of the house, all of this reminded Clarke of the houses that appeared in everyone's Instagram feed.

"Alright everyone, get some rest, we all remember the sleeping arrangements, girls we will meet at the beach at 6 a.m. for practice" Gustus didn't waste any time, it was 10 p.m. right now and it gave the girls enough time to rest and be ready for practice the next day.

"Clarke that includes you, Octavia show her were the medics bay is before heading to bed" Gustus and Indra took off after that they stayed in a different location not wanting to share a living space with the loud team it was enough to train them, they loved their kids but, they knew that spending too much time with them would end in a massacre.

Octavia graved Clarke's wrist and lead her throughout the house and into a room "This is it, the infirmary" Once again Clarke was amazed the infirmary had three electric hospital beds in one side of the room, cabinets full of medical supplies and two desks.

"Pretty impressive, right?" Octavia said watching Clarke take it all in.

"You guys sure don't mess around" This room was more equipped than her old work place.

"No, we don't, now come on Gustus wasn't kidding when he said the practice was at six" Clarke nodded and followed Octavia, they graved their luggage from where they had left it and Octavia lead her upstairs.

"Everyone shares a room in this house, so you're stuck with me and Raven until we leave for the Tavarua Island Resort"

"What about Indra and Gustus? Why don't they stay here"

"They love us but, they can only see our faces for so long before going crazy so, they stay somewhere else" Octavia chuckled at the thought.

Octavia told Clarke where everything was located as they walked to their room, when they finally reached it they walked and where met by a very unconscious Raven who had already settled in. The room was spacious with three beds, one was in the left corner of the room right next to wall the other two were in the opposite wall right next to each other only a night stand dividing them, Clarke claimed the corner bed and Octavia settled for the one next to Raven. Before going to sleep Octavia went to take a shower, leaving Clarke in the room alone with a sleeping Raven.

Clarke took that time to check her phone, she had twenty two voice mails and calls. Two where from her dad and one of the voice mails where from Wells the only person from home that she had told that she was leaving, the just wanted to know if everything had gone alright. Ten were from Finn, one was of him asking where she was and why his keys to her house didn't work, the rest were of him apologizing and asking for forgiveness. The other ten voice mails were from her mother, she wanted to know where she was, why couldn't Finn get into her house. Clarke sometimes wondered if maybe her mom loved Finn her good for nothing, cheating and abusing ex-boyfriend more than her.

_I'll call dad tomorrow and maybe even my mom_

Clarke took out her charger and set an alarm on her phone for practice. Octavia came into the room in her PJ's and drooped down on her bed, she looked at Clarke when she heard her sigh from across the room.

"Everything okay?" Octavia asked, she was the only one that knew what had really happened between Clarke and Finn, it was the reason why she offered her the job.

"Yea, just tiered"

"Well then let's get some sleep, goodnight Clarke"

"Goodnight Octavia"

Octavia fell asleep after that leaving Clarke wide awake, she could only think of all the problems that she had back home and one of the really good things that had happened since she left.

Lexa woke up before the break of dawn to run two miles, she considered that best way to wake up, Anya and Echo called her Dawn Patrol because she went running and surfing first thing in the morning, since they already had to run two miles during practice there was no reason for her to wake up so early, Lexa knew it gave her the advantage by the time the others where awake and running, she was already in the water, practicing. Plus it helped her clear her head and think especially with all of the resent events, she still didn't know how she managed to talk to Clarke with, furthermore asking her out.

When Lexa was done with her run she went back to the house were everyone was still asleep, she made sure to be as quiet as possible and changed into her black bikini, grabbed her board and sunscreen. Lexa made sure to wake up Echo, due to the fact that if Anya got a hold of their shared bathroom there wouldn't be any more hot water left for anyone else. Once she was sure that Echo was awake she walked out of her room and into to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and with the turn of a corner she was faced to face with Clarke and a half-awake Octavia.

"Clarke, Octavia" Lexa said as she walked into the kitchen and watched Clarke look her form head to toe and back up to look into Lexa's green eyes and bit her lip from where she sat on the counter.

I would love to be the one biting that lip, Lexa thought.

"You're up early, did you already run you two miles?" Octavia asked with a yawn she was still sleepy, Clarke had forced her to get up so that she wasn't late to practice like she always was.

"Yea I did, Octavia are you okay? I've never seen you up this early" Lexa looked at the other brunette with a little of concern. Octavia was always late to practice not that anyone cared, she always made it up by doing great in practice. Octavia was a rookie and she was catching up with everyone, every competition she was in the top ten and the girls respected her for that.

"Well if it where for me I would still be in bed but, Clarke wouldn't let me" Lexa looked at Clarke who was smiling at the exchange between the brunettes, she always wondered if the girls were hostile to each other since they competed against each other but, everyone seemed to get along well.

"Well that might be a good thing then, I'm about to get in the water want to come with? I would really appreciate it if you came and watched, I'm going to need some constructive criticism"

"Really!?" The question caught Octavia by surprise, Lexa wasn't the one to ask anyone for help.

"Yea" Lexa responded.

"Okay let me just change and grab my board" Octavia was excited she knew she had been making progress with the girls. They were distant at first but as she got better and showed them that she had the talent to be in the program, they began to integrate her more in to the group and Lexa asking her for help just reassured her that she wasn't an outsider.

"You want to come with us Clarke?" Lexa asked, after Octavia left the room, Lexa leaned against the wall so that she could face the blonde.

"Can't I have to go further check the infirmary and read the medical files, but I will be there for practice?" Clarke said as she got down from the counter and looked at the brunette in the eyes.

"I guess I'll see you in practice then"

"Yea" Clarke couldn't help the smile that keep tugging her lips, it was nice to have someone looking forward to seeing you.

"Okay, I'm ready let's go!" Octavia called from the folding patio doors.

"Well, I should probably go," Lexa said as she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for her and another for Octavia, then moved over to grab her board and sun screen.

Just like on the plane ride Lexa stopped, looked at her and said "It was nice meeting you again Clarke"

"It was nice meeting you again Lexa" Clarke said as the brunette exited the kitchen. It was weird how Lexa managed to make Clarke feel special, they had only met a day ago and the brunette made Clarke's heart race, not that she was complaining, she had missed the feeling. Lexa was something else, she reminded her that she had started a new chapter in her life.

Clarke shook her head to clear her thoughts of Lexa in her bikini and made her way to the infirmary, she had a lot of work to do.

Ten minutes before practice started Octavia and Lexa made their way back to shore, Octavia when in to grab some shorts and running shoes while, Lexa stayed outside and waited for Gustus. When he arrived she made sure to tell him that she was going to practice aerials and that she might use them in the competition, after their chat he handed her an earpiece. Raven had come up with the idea to use earpieces so that the surfers could communicate with their coaches, she had made them waterproof just like Lexa's hearing aid, Lexa grabbed the ear piece and placed it on her good ear and then back into the water.

"I want you to ride normally for now until someone else is out there alright? I don't want you getting wiped-out and worked no one is in the water to help you now go on do your thing" Gustus said that from the other side of the line and Lexa obeyed and did her own thing until Octavia, Echo and Anya where in the water after their run.

Clarke could only stare at the way Lexa moved, she was really good, Lexa was both graceful and powerful. She took the waves head on and never backed out she was always on her feet, until Gustus gave her the order to do aerials. She was still graceful when taking the wave but her falls where really violent, but she always came back up and got to her board waiting for the next wave.

"Hey, Clarke would you mind getting Raven, Echo is coming in she says that her board is feeling funny," Gustus asked Clarke who was just standing next to him.

"Yea sure I'll be right back," She said as she turned and made her way into the house.

Lexa watched Clarke go into the house where she sat on her board and let out a sigh, she always found herself staring at her from a distance and it was kind of sad, she still didn't know what came over her when she talked to the blonde. Lexa was just more relaxed, there was something about Clarke that made her just so approachable.

"Thinking about Clarke?" Anya said next to her bringing her back to reality.

"What?" Lexa looked over to Anya who had her trademark smug smile plastered on her face "No, I was just thinking about how good Octavia's riding has gotten" Lexa pointed towards Octavia, who was, in fact, riding the hell out of that wave.

"You do realize that you were looking at the wrong direction if were looking at Octavia, but yea, she is totally charging," Anya said.

"Just now I was looking at Echo leave, so," Lexa said looking straight ahead.

Anya nodded she didn't believe a word that came out of Lexa's mouth she knew her friend too well, but she had to give it to Lexa she was a quick thinker.

"Akaw! Lexa you need to take that wave or I will" Anya said pointing at the A-Frame wave that was approaching them, the perfect wave. "Whoever gets there first, rides it first" Anya offered

"You're on" Lexa said and stared moving towards the wave fast passing Anya with ease, once on, she stood up and flicked Anya of causing the girl to laugh.

Lexa did a bottom turn to gained the momentum she needed to do a 360 and just before she got the chance to execute the trick a boogieboarder popped out of nowhere causing Lexa to lose her balance. Lexa fell face first to her board and then the water she was unconscious before she even hit the water, the wave was strong and it caused her to roll furiously underneath the water, making her ankle strap become undone.

Everyone saw Lexa fall, they waited for Lexa to come up, but when only her board surfaced they knew that something was wrong.

"Echo go get Clarke,

"Gustus said not looking away from the water and Echo immediately left.

"Can someone go check on Lexa" Gustus spoke through the transmitter, it only had one channel so he knew that Anya and Octavia could hear him, Anya and Octavia were already on their way and Gustus could only watch and wait for any news.

When Octavia and Anya got to the board, Anya pulled on the ankle strap only to find that the owner wasn't attached to it that caused Anya to panic a little until she heard something and looked around and spotted Lexa a couple of feet from them.

"Gustus we found her," Said Anya before making her way toward her friend.

Lexa wasn't out for long just long enough so that she was no longer begin dragged by the wave, but long enough that she could still feel the adrenaline. Lexa pushed herself up toward the surface and took a big gulp of air and stared to look around for her board and found Anya's and Octavia's worried faces. Lexa looked down at the water and saw why they were worried, the water was full of blood.

Echo had walked into the house just as Clarke and Raven were walking out.

"What's wrong Echo?"

"It's Lexa someone stole Lexa's wave and caused her to fall and hit her head on her board"

"Alright, let me get some supplies, then I'll right over"

Lexa had managed to get on her board before passing out again, scaring the life out of both Octavia and Anya. Lexa's was bleeding from a cut on her forehead and her nose was just a bleeding mess, some coming from the bridge and some from her nostrils. The two girls pushed Lexa's board all the way to shore, where everyone was waiting, Nyko ordered Wick and Lincoln to pick up Lexa and lay her face up, he checked for a pulse and stared cleaning her face which was the only part of Lexa's body that was bleeding, while Clarke checked the body for any injuries. After her face was clean Nyko noticed that Lexa's nose was crooked and began to examine it.

"Is it broken?" Asked Clarke after she was done making sure Lexa didn't hurt herself anywhere else.

"No, but it's dislocated," Nyko said and moved to the side so that Clarke could have a look, she came to the same conclusion.

"We need to put it back in place," Nyko said looking at Clarke who nodded and took a hold of Lexa's nose and pushed it back in place, the sudden pain made Lexa wake up with a groan and she held her nose.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere else? Clarke asked and Lexa sat up and pointed toward her right ankle. the strap had still been attached to her ankle when the wave was in its most violent stage, cousin it to twist a lot before it loosen, Clarke moved down and took a look at it.

Lexa remembered the face of the boogieboarder and she felt pure rage warming her blood, she searched for Gustus, when she found him she looked at him with furious eyes and said

"Gustus I'm going to kill your daughter" Octavia looked at Echo and Anya who where standing there like statues faces full of hate and anger.

"Charlotte" Lincoln whispered informing Octavia who could them matched the same girl's same expression when she heard the name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always leave any comments that you might have, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'm omg-idonutcare on Tumblr come and visit me if you have any questions or just want to talk.


	4. Let's Take a Stroll Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke takes care of Lexa's injuries and Lexa tells Clarke all about her past. Charlotte makes an apperance and becomes an unwanted guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the support, from now on I will be posting a new chapter every weekend. I hope you guys like this chapter, since I was a little apprehensive about some of the things I put in there anyways Enjoy!!!

**Noise-induced hearing loss**  ( **NIHL** )- Hearing decrease caused by loud sound. Evidences of NIHL include a history of exposure to loud sound and a hearing loss in a narrow range of frequencies, such as those from gunfire, power tools, explosions and night club music.

 **Needle holder-**  Is a surgical instrument, used by doctors and surgeons to hold a suturing needle for closing wounds during suturing and surgical procedures.

 **Boogieboarder** \- Slang for body boarders.

>

The mood pf the group changed completely after the mentioning of the name, everyone knew about the bad blood between her and Lexa. It was the girl's fault that Lexa was involved in that accident, she was one that had crashed the car lading Lexa in the hospital.

"Lexa I know that you and Charlotte have never been in good terms but how this is ridiculous she's in Australia, Not every bad thing that happens to you involves her"

"If hadn't seen her smug little face before I hit my board with mine or maybe if she wasn't there every time something bad happened to me I wouldn't make ridiculous assumptions" Charlotte and Lexa not liking each other was a big understatement, ever since Gustus took Lexa in after he had found her after years of looking, the two girls had never been in good terms.

"Let's get you to the infirmary" Nyko said, Gustus looked away from Lexa's furious eyes and let out a sigh and stood up. "Octavia and Anya get back in the water, practice isn't over and Echo once you get your board fixed I want you out there too. Boys you should start getting ready for your practice, Indra will be here in a couple of hours"

"But-" Anya tried.

"Did I stutter, everyone move now!" Anya began to protest but Gustus interrupted her, he didn't have the time or patience for this. Anya grabbed her board and stormed off into the water followed by Octavia both girls made sure to push pass Gustus before hitting the water, everyone else also began to follow orders. Echo went inside with Raven and Wick so they could check her board, and all the boys went to get ready for practice.

Clarke didn't know what was happening, she would have to ask Octavia about it later, Clarke looked down, Lexa had let her nose go and it stared bleeding again.

"Can you stand?" Clark asked and stretched her hand to help Lexa stand up, the brunette took it and pulled herself up. Once up and Lexa put weight on her right ankle she felt a jolt of pain "Fuck!"

"Its fine I've got you, just lean on me" Clarke grabbed Lexa's arm and placed it around her shoulders, then slipped her arm around Lexa's waist. Nyko gave Clarke a worried look, Lexa had sprained her ankle and Nyko made sure to wrap it. It was possible for the ankle to heal before the competition but, if Lexa wasn't careful she would have to sit this one out again, Nyko got a hold of Lexa's other side, they helped Lexa limp all the way to the infirmary, and into one of the beds.

"Nyko I got it from here, you should go out there just in case they need you" Clarke said, Nyko nodded and existed the room, leaving Clarke alone with Lexa. Clarke grabbed what she would need to stitch the wounds and stood in front of the brunette, Clarke also grabbed two pain killers and a bottle of water and handed it to Lexa, then began to clean the cut on Lexa's forehead.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said, Clarke was confused by the apology that came out of Lexa's mouth, she didn't have anything to be sorry for, Clarke looked down and met Lexa's green eyes all the anger in her eyes gone.

"Why are you apologizing?" Clarke grabbed hemostat to hold the needle and began to work on the cut.

"Because I caused a scene and got Gustus to yelled at everyone and now you have to go through the effort of stitching my face, when you probably have other things to do"

"Believe me I don't and I much rather be here it isn't every day that I get to stitch up a beautiful girl, I always had to deal with guys where I used to work, I prefer doing this than getting hit on by a group of guys and the occasional teen" Clarke smiled at the memory, she would get date proposals at least three times a week, she never accepted them since she was dating Finn at the time.

Lexa looks up and sees Clarke smiling and she feels her heart skip a beat, Clarke's smile makes her eyes look brighter if that was even possible and that smile must have been contagious because Lexa was also smiling and it was a genuine smile not like ones she did in photo shoots for a sports magazine or the ones she to the press when caught in public. It was the real smile she gave to the fans that approached her after a competition, it was the smile she rarely gave to her closest friends, and it was the smile that Lexa couldn't help to use on Clarke.

"Who can blame them, it not every day one get treated by a beautiful doctor" Once again Lexa surprises herself, she didn't know what came over her when she talked to Clarke, but it seemed to work because Clarke didn't run away or gave Lexa look, Clarke cut the thread and turned around to hide the fact that she was blushing viciously, but Lexa saw it before Clarke had turned around.

When Clarke turned back around Lexa smile widen she could still see a faint pink in Clarke's cheeks. Clarke began to work on the gash in Lexa's nose, the one on her forehead was simple but the one on the bridge of Lexa's nose was a little deeper and wider.

"Clarke I wan-"

"Well, well, well, it looks like someone got wiped out real good, cousin, you sure move on fast too, not so long ago you were all depressed over Costia" Both Lexa and Clarke turned their heads to find the source of the voice, it took a lot of self-control from Lexa not to jump from the bed and strangle the girl. Charlotte stood in the entry way of the infirmary arms crossed and the same smug smile that the boogieboarder had on their face, Charlotte was slim and pale with brown eyes, her wet dark blonde hair was pulled back and braided.

"You must be the new doctor, I'm Charlotte" Clarke looked over from the girl at the door towards Lexa and she could she how much the brunette was restraining herself, Lexa's knuckles where tuning white from holding on to the bed so hard. Clarke worried that Lexa might pass out, she had lost a large amount of blood and anger wouldn't her case any better, Clarke placed a hand on one of Lexa's shoulders to relax her.

"Sorry but you're not allowed to be in this room right now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Clarke looked back at the girl and caught a glimpse of pure bitterness and hatred cross the girls features before a full innocent smile appeared.

"No worries Doc. I just wanted to check up on Lexa, I saw the whole thing happen and I worried"

 _Yea that's because you had a front row seat you bitch,_  Lexa thought as Charlotte left and Lexa's anger faded with a loud sigh.

Clarke looked at Lexa with worried eyes, she could see that the encounter with Charlotte had totally worn Lexa out. The brunette looked up and gave Clarke a weak smile, she reached up and squeezed the hand that Clarke had on her shoulder and held on to it for a couple of seconds before letting it go.

"Let's finish patching you up so that you can get some rest" Clarke said and got back to work on Lexa's nose, they stayed in silence for a long time before Lexa spoke, she didn't know what came over her but the words came pilling out. "Clarke I need to tell you something but, I need you to promise that you will just listen" Clarke made eye contact with Lexa and nodded.

"When my father died… I was four" Clarke did as she was told and just listen and kept working on Lexa's nose.

"My mother…she…she loved my father so much and I reminded her of him, the older I got the more I resembled him 'you look so much like your father' she used to say. So when I turned ten, it became too much for her, I drove her insane" Clarke was speechless, she wanted to tell Lexa that it wasn't her fault but she knew better, she knew that Lexa was just getting started.

"She was declared mentally incompetent, she was submitted into a mental institution and I went to live with my father's older sister, in Culburra Beach, Australia. She was the closest relative I had but she couldn't keep me and it wasn't because money, because my father left me a fortune it was because she already had four kids and another on the way so she send me over to the next sibling" Clarke looked away from the finished nose and searched Lexa's eyes, they weren't their usual intense light green color she was becoming accustom to, they were distant and a few shades darker.

Clarke cut the thread and removed her gloves, she reached out and took one of Lexa's hands in hers pulling Lexa from her trance. "My father had three sisters and four brothers and I was passed around from sibling to sibling until I was fifteen, I stopped unpacking my bags because I knew I wouldn't stay there for long and… and… I wish that they would've just stopped and that one of them kept me because maybe if one of them had… I wouldn't have had to stay with my uncle Quint"

"He was the worst" Lexa whispered, Clarke sat down on the bed next to the brunette and held her hand. Lexa stared at the intertwined fingers and kept on telling the story. "He was a drunk with a temper and he hated my father, he hated me because I reminded him of his brother and the money he got to take care of me reminded him that now he had to raise me… the offspring of the person he hated the most." Clarke gives Lexa's hand a gentle squeeze and Lexa kept going.

"He would always talk trash bout my father and I always stayed quiet which made him angrier so he would punish me by giving me a cigarette burn and I always took it, until one day I told him off and he pulled out a gun and put it on my left temple. Before he could do anything I pushed him and the gun went off"

"Sensorineural hearing loss" Clarke said, in that moment blue eyes met green and Clarke knew that Lexa had just told her the story of how she lost her hearing.

"I woke up in the hospital and found Gustus talking to my doctors, Gustus, my mom's older brother who finally decided to make an appearance he was married to a woman who had a daughter, Charlotte. Those first few months with Gustus where hard they had already operated my left hear but I still couldn't hear from the right, he and his wife helped me learn sign language and took care of me when I got the implant for my right, we spend a lot of time together and Charlotte hated that. Her uncle Marcus learned that I surfed and put me on the team, Clarke, she believes that I've taken everything away from her"

Lexa took a deep breath and she looked everywhere but Clarke, Lexa didn't know why but she needed Clarke to know all of this and she was scared, scared of rejection. Clarke was felling so many emotions, her heart hurt for Lexa because she didn't deserve all of that.

"Why did you tell me all of this?" Clarke asked

"I need you to know that you're dealing with damaged goods, because one of these days I will try to push you away because, that's the only way that I can survive the only way I know how and I don't know why but, I care about what you think of me, Clarke"

"Maybe life should be more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that" Clarke let the words spill out of her mouth and looked over at girl seating next to her, she searched Lexa's green eyes, before letting her eyes drift over to the sight of Lexa's lips and back up.

"Maybe we do" Lexa leaned in slowly giving Clarke enough time to pull back and when she didn't, Lexa kissed Clarke slowly. She let go of Clarke's hand so that she could place it on her cheek, her other hand went to Clarke's waist. Clarke was still caught up o the moment and she soon realized that she was just sitting there with her hands limb at her sides, so she moved them to Lexa's still wet hair deepening the kiss.

"OH MY GOD, GUYS THEIR HAVING SEX!" The two girls broke the kiss immediately and tuned towards the door were Octavia stood one hand covering both her eyes.

 _I need to start closing that door_ , Clarke thought

"No way let me see" Raven pushed pass Octavia and into the infirmary only to be disappointed by the sight of two fully dressed girls,

 _If you counted Lexa since she was still wearing her swimsuit_ , Raven though.

"O, they are fully dressed" Octavia put her hand down and looked at the girls that were sitting on the bed blushing furiously.

"What's with all the screaming Octavia?" Anya asked as she walked into the infirmary followed by Echo, the sight of their friend in such a compromising position made Anya and Echo smile they were going to tease Lexa about this until she died.

"We're never going to hear the last of this are we?" Clarke asked as she got off of Lexa's bed and stared throwing way the used supplies.

"Nope this is going to haunt you forever" Anya said looking at the two girls.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Lexa asked readjusting herself on the bed.

"We thought that you might need these" Anya tossed her a hoodie, underwear and pair of black shorts to Lexa, Clarke looked at Lexa and realized the brunette was still wearing a swim suit.

"I don't think she will with Clarke keeping her warm and all" Everyone laughed at Echo's comment, everyone except Clarke who blushed and Lexa who was giving her a death glare.

"Nice one Echo" Octavia said wiping tears from her eyes.

"So Doc when is our commander going to be able to hit the waves again?"

>

Charlotte heard all the laughter coming from the infirmary and rolled her eyes.

_Enjoy it while you can, this year I'm going destroy you, Gustus should've had listened to the accusations, because that was only the begining._

Before Lexa came along she was everyone's favorite but, the minute that Lexa stepped a foot into her life, she had been forgotten. Her mom and her uncle Marcus turned their back on her, because she couldn't surf like Lexa so, Marcus couldn't put her on the team and she wasn't deaf, so her parents didn't worry about her. Lexa was the daughter her mom always wanted, because Lexa was beautiful graceful and smart while, Charlotte was average in beauty and intelligence and incredibly far from graceful. Lexa was the nice that her uncle wished he had, an incredible surfer, well-spoken and humble, while Charlotte didn't do sports and selfish.

She was done living being hidden by Lexa's shadow this was the year when Charlotte would get her life back.

"Charlotte what are you doing here?" Charlotte turned around and found her stepfather standing behind her, she gave him one of her most innocent smiles and a hug.

"As a graduation present, uncle Marcus gave me permission to go on tour with you for the year, isn't this great?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that ;) Like always leave any comments or oppinions that you might have. Find me on tumblr I'm omg-idonutcare to ask any questions or if you just wanna talk.


	5. The anouncement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get closer and Gustus makes an anouncement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on the chapter, to recompense i included a LOT of fluff. so without anymore words enjoy :)

All the girls in the infirmary looked at Clarke they were all eager to know if Lexa would be capable of competing or if they would have the same problem from last year.

“The good news is that the fall wasn’t strong enough to cause a concussion but, she will experience some major headaches. The bad news is that she sprained her ankle but just maybe if she takes good care of it throughout the next two weeks she might actually be okay to surf.” Clarke’s gaze was on Lexa he whole time that she spoke, throughout the years Clarke had learned that athletes liked to ignore doctor’s orders so she needed to get the point across.

“No running, surfing or walking anything that will require you to put weight on your ankle is off limits” Lexa nodded to Clarke's instructions, it wasn’t the most ideal situation because she couldn’t practice but she would at least be able to compete.

There was a knock on the door that caught the girls attention, they all turned and found Wick standing there looking a bit tense. “Gustus wants to see all of us in the living room right now, he has an announcement to make”

“It’s about Charlotte isn’t it” Lexa asked Wick who could only nod before leaving. The girls looked at Lexa with concern they wanted an explanation as to how Lexa knew it was Charlotte.

“She came into the infirmary and made her presence known, but Clarke scared her off.” Lexa said and smiled at Clarke who was getting thankful looks from the rest of the surfers especially from Anya. Lexa was like the little sister that Anya never had and Clarke being there to protect Lexa when she couldn’t made Anya like her even more.

“You guys should go, I’ll meet you guys in five minutes I still need to change,” Lexa said, Anya nodded and began making her way to the door followed by the rest of the girls.

 Clarke stopped halfway to the living room and Raven turned and looked at her with questioning eyes “What wrong Clarke?”

“Sorry I just forgot to give Lexa crutches you go on ahead I’ll meet you guys there”

“Alright,” Raven said and keep on walking, Clarke turned on her heels and went towards the infirmary.

“I’m sorry Lexa, I forgot to give you crut-“ Clarke barged into the infirmary only to be met by a topless Lexa to who she quickly gave her back to embarrassed.

“Sorry I should’ve knocked” Clarke apologized still with her back to Lexa. All Lexa could do was laugh at the blondes awkwardness and put on her bra.

“Clarke its fine and you can turn around now by the way” And Clarke did turn around, Lexa was only on her simple black underwear with her hoodie in hand, the sight made Clarke blush even more than she already was if that was even possible.

 _How can she make the simplest underwear look so hot,_ Clarke thought before clearing her throat and avoided eye contact with the brunette as her mind went back to the kiss that they had shared the way Lexa’s hands felt against her skin still fresh in her mind.

 “Hey can you help me put my hoodie on I don’t want to want to risk it touching any of my stitches” Lexa said and Clarke looked at her in the eye and nodded, Lexa smiled, she enjoyed the way Clarke blushed as she made her way over to her.

Once Clarke stood right in front of her Lexa began to put the hoodie over her head and Clarke helped her make the whole even wider. Lexa put the rest of the hoodie on and looked into Clarke’s blue eyes, she had yet to step away from Lexa. Clarke’s eyes wondered down to Lexa’s lips and back to her eyes which were still staring. Lexa moved her hands so that they rested on Clarke’s waist her thumbs went underneath the hem of the shirt touching the bare skin there. Clarke gasped as Lexa touched her, the taller girl leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips before pulling away to search her eyes for approval.

Clarke reached up and pulled Lexa down by the neck and back to her lips. The kiss was heated and passionate, Lexa pulled Clarke by the waist bringing her closer to her. Clarke’s hands had found their way into Lexa’s hair making the taller girl moan into the kiss and Clarke decided right then that she loved that sound. She felt Lexa’s tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth and she allowed it, deepening the kiss even more.

They only broke apart to breathe and stared into each other’s eyes, neither had ever been kissed like that.“Lexa you shouldn’t be standing” Clarke said as she looked down, Lexa only smiled and gave Clarke a quick kiss before sitting down on the bed.

“You know I wouldn’t have been standing if someone would’ve remembered to give me my crutches,” Lexa said teasing the blonde who rolled eyes and walked over to a closet and got a pair of crutches out before walking back to the brunette, placing the crutches next to her.

“Will you hurry and put on those shorts we don’t need Octavia walking in on us, again” Clarke said Lexa smiled at the memory she had only known Clarke for a couple of hours and they were already making such fond memories.

“Anything for you Clarke” Lexa made sure to emphasize the K and Clarke rolled her eyes at the surfer. Lexa had an incredibly big smile of her face she had been enjoying the teasing too much, something that Clarke would get revenge on later. When Lexa finished putting on her shorts she grabbed her crutches and headed towards the door.

“Let’s go Doc.”

> 

Gustus knew the girls were not going to be happy and they were going to have to hide their hate for Charlotte, she was going to be staying with them whether everyone liked or not. He stood in front of the TV and watched as it fill with bodies, he frowned when he didn’t see Lexa come with other girls.

“Where’s Lexa?” He asked the girls, who looked around wondering where their friend was.

“She was here just a minute ago and so was Clarke” Octavia said noticing that Clarke was also missing.

“Yea, give them five minutes, Clarke had to help Lexa with something” Raven said as she entered the room, giving all the girls a knowing look making them smile. If it was that type of helping Clarke and Lexa where going to take a while, but they weren’t going to say that out loud.

> 

Everyone waited for the two girls for almost ten minutes before Octavia stood up Impatience getting the best of her.

“They’re taking too long I’ll go and get them,” Octavia said.

“There no need for that” Lexa said as she walked into the living room with her crutches and Clarke by her side. Anya noticed how swollen the girls lips where and gave Lexa one of her smiles when the girl sat in between her and Echo while Clarke sat with Raven and Octavia. Lexa handed the crutches to Echo who put it at the end of the couch and looked at Gustus giving him Uncle her full and undivided attention.

“Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make...” While Gustus spoke most of the girls drifted off to their own minds they all already knew what was coming and they didn’t need to hear the whole speech.

“…Charlotte will be staying whit us for the rest of the tour” Everyone’s head snapped up at that and Jasper almost spit out the water he was drinking from behind the couch, they thought that maybe they had heard Gustus wrong but, to their own surprise Charlotte walked into the room with the biggest most, innocent smile, Jasper stared coughing viciously when she saw her.

“I’m so happy to spend the rest of the tour with you guys” Clarke had been looking at Lexa the whole time, she watched as the green eyes filled with the same anger as before, without a bed to hold on to she worried that Lexa might actually jump and strangle the girl.

“Echo pass me my crutches I need get some air some air” Echo obeyed and passed Lexa her crutches, Lexa got up and left out through the patio doors without looking at her uncle not needing to hear whatever came next, no one tried to stop her everyone knew that she probably needed to calm down.

“Practices are done for the day, girls we will working on endurance and core strength tomorrow so, practice will start at four instead of six, don’t be late. Charlotte lets go” Gustus left the room followed by Charlotte who waved goodbye at the sitting girls with that same evil smile. Octavia almost jumped on her then but, she was restrained by Anya and Raven.

 _Who does she think she is_? Octavia thought.

“I swear if I get my hands on her, she will regret coming on tour with us” Octavia said after Raven and Anya let her go.

“Well get in line, Anya and I have been waiting ever since high school,” Echo said, frowning at the door were Charlotte had exited from.

 _That girl was literally the devil in disguise,_  Echo though.

“Shouldn't we go after Lexa? It’s getting late” Clarke asked sounding a little concerned.

“She'll be fine, she will probably have to come back for food eventually” Anya said.

> 

When Lexa stepped back into reality it was dark, chilly and her back was a little sore from laying on the sand for so long but, she had needed to clear her mind being in that room with Charlotte and hearing Gustus say that she would be going on tour with them wasn't helping her. It had been a long and shitty day, the only thing good thing that happen had been the blonde, kissing Clarke had been amazing in so many levels, it was ridiculous. Lexa’s mind kept going back to the kisses they had shared and how nice it felt to talk to her about her past, she had never been so open with anyone before.

Lexa got up slowly so that she wouldn’t hurt her ankle and walked back to the house with the help of her crutches. All the lights where off when Lexa walked in, she assumed that her housemates had gone out for drinks like they usually did even with practice early in the morning. Lexa went into the kitchen and turned on the lights, walked over to the alcohol cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey.

> 

Clarke heard all the moving in the kitchen from the infirmary, where she still reading the medical information of the surfers. She had decided to check it out just in case it was Lexa or if everyone else had come back from their night out in town.

“Lexa?” Clarke called out as she walked into the kitchen and found the brunette sitting on the floor with a bottle of whiskey

“Clarke” Lexa said from the floor, turned her eyes to the bottle and she stared for a couple of seconds before looking back at Clarke.

“Care to join? We can share a glass” Lexa asked and Clarke walked over to where Lexa was sitting and sat down next to brunette, the bottle dividing them.

“What are you doing here? I thought you'd be out with the others?” Lexa asked and handed the glass of whiskey, which she took and drank the liquid made her warm as it traveled down.

 _I wanted to wait up for you because, I was worried._ Clarke was what she truly wanted to say.

“I had a lot of reading to do” Clarke answered and handed her the empty glass.

“Ah, the medical records, how is that going by the way? learn anything interesting?” Lexa asked as she took the glass and poured more whiskey only this time it was for her.

“No, not really well, I still have to get through the girls” Lexa laughed at that.

“Clarke you are going to see some incredibly weird shit in the girl’s files so, brace yourself” Lexa said and Clarke smiled and grabbed the glass Lexa was holding and drank it making Lexa pout and cross her arms in front of her chest like a little kid. Clarke laughed at the brunette and Lexa smiled when she heard the sound, she was glad to have her hearing aid on because, the sound of Clarke laughing was like hearing an angel sing and being part of the reason that Clarke was laughing made Lexa feel warm all over.

> 

Most of the night had gone like that, the two girls laughing and talking neither ever mentioned Charlotte nor Gustus announcement, they just shared embarrassing moments and happy stories. The girls had managed to get through most of the bottle before they decided to call it quits and Clarke helped Lexa to her room and into bed apparently drinking plus, crutches, plus walking wasn't a really good combination.

After Lexa had settled in bed, she stared into Clarke’s blue eye and bit her lip inviting Clarke to lean down and kiss her, which the blonde did. The kiss was a bit sloppy since they were both a bit tipsy, but it was still as good the others that they had shared. Lexa’s hands went into Clarke’s hair and Clarke kept her hands on the bed so that she was half sitting half hovering over Lexa’s body. Lexa bit Clarke’s lower lip as the blonde pulled away making the blonde moan, if Clarke’s laugh was like hearing an angel sing then her moan was like having the actual angle punching her on the face and it feeling amazing.

“I should probably go” Clarke’s voice came out husky and low, her eyes which were the color of the ski were almost black and Lexa was enjoying every minute of it. Clarke got up and before she stepped out of the room she turned and looked at the brunette.

“It was nice meeting you again, Lexa” Clarke said, just like Lexa had done before.

“It was nice meeting you again, Clarke” Lexa smiled and watched the blonde leave.

 _It was going to be an interesting year,_ Lexa thought as she settled into a more comfortable position in bed without hurting herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is omg-idonutcare if you guys want to ask me any questions also leave comments of your thoughts on the chapter. Hope ypu guys enjoyed it.


	6. Why Does The Past Always Ruin The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven, Octavia, Echo and Anya talk about their friends and Lexa sneezes a lot. Raven and Anya have something going on. Everyone goes to a bar together and Costia makes her first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry that I didn't update last week and that this update is kind of late. I'm leaving the country in two days and I've just been so incredibly busy getting ready for that. Good news is that updates should be longer from now on. Bad news is that I leave for three weeks so I still really don't know what will happen or how altered the schedule will be. So enough about my personal life and lets get into the story, I hope you guys enjoy!

**Ho-dad** \- Anyone who annoys board riders while they surf

 **Snake** \- Waves should be shared, but snakes take it all. To snake is to drop in out of turn.

 **Paddlepuss** -Someone who stays and plays in the whitewater close to the beach.

 **Kook** \- A beginner or someone who is not very good at surfing. A try hard. Someone who surfs to try and look cool. Someone who does not follow the rules in the lineup drops in etc.

 **Shubie** \- Someone who buys surf gear and clothing but does not surf.

 **Fakie** \- Someone who fakes being a surfer.

 **Wahine** -A female surfer.

 **Benny** \- A non-local. **Lacerations** \- a deep cut or tear of skin or flesh.

> 

Lexa’s internal clock woke her up at eleven, which mean that she had slept through her alarm. With a grunt Lexa sat up in bed and looked around the room, she found the two other beds in the room empty. _They must be practicing right now,_ Lexa thought, it was kind of annoying in a way they didn’t even bother to wake her up but, that was probably because Lexa never let anyone slack off when she helped Gustus with practice. Lexa got up from bed only to forced back down by the sharp pain that came from her ankle, she let out another grunt and reached for both her crutches and the painkillers that Clarke left for her on her nightstand the night before, then made her way to the bathroom.

Lexa stared at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh, she could feel a major headache coming. It was the first time she had seen herself in a mirror since the surfing accident and she could clearly see the damage that had been done to her face. The cuts on her nose and forehead stared angrily back at her didn't look that bad, she could see that Clarke had done a great job of stitching her up by the way that the skin looked even. Lexa smiled at the thought of the blonde and opened the bottle of painkillers in her had before popping one on her mouth and stripping before getting in the shower.

> 

Gustus had lied about practice being at four, making them all the surfers and Clarke wait for him on the couch for about six hours before he showed up at ten. The surfers were annoyed but they didn’t complain they managed to catch up on some needed sleep and Clarke in some much-needed reading. Gustus had pretty much found the three surfers in the couch sleeping while Clarke read what he guessed was one of the girl’s medical files by the look of pure and outermost confusion and frustration that she had.

Gustus woke up the girls and startled by slamming the door causing all the girls on the couch to jump and told them to go to the gym and stretch.

> 

The Lexa was surprised to find the girls still working out when she walked into the gym, Gustus stopped his conversation with Echo and gave her a nod of acknowledgment as she passed by him on her way to the back of the room. Lexa had spotted the blonde the second the walked through the door, Clarke sat with the files in her lap, her hand was cruising through her blonde curls and he brows where furrowed in a mix of confusion and concertation. Lexa sat down next to her exhausted from the 'walk' from the house to the gym, the crutches made everything much harder and they would take some getting used to.

She heard Clarke murmur “How is this even possible” Lexa glanced over and saw that Clarke was reading Anya’s file and she let out a small chuckle.

“I see that you’ve finally gotten to our files,” Lexa said dragging Clarke out of her trance. When Clarke’s eyes landed on the brunette she couldn’t help but smile, she was so focused on the files that she didn’t even feel Lexa sit next to her on the bench.

“Yea, I’ve been working on them since four, some of the stuff in here is just…” Clarke paused trying to find the right word.

“Unbelievable, impossible, confusing?” Lexa offered and Clarke nodded. The files for the guys only showed usual shoulder strain and lacerations very common injuries in surfers but, with the girls, there were more serious injuries like broken bones, head trauma, and torn ligaments. Clarke wondered how some of the surfers where even capable of surfing with so many past injuries.

"Some of those injuries aren't surfing injuries, as you could've already figured out our last medic was a moron," Lexa said looking at the blond.

"Yea, I noticed,"Clarke said running her hand through her hair again.

“You know some of those injuries come with funny stories” Lexa smiled as she turned to look at her busy surfers who were in the middle of their last set of squats with a forty pound bar, she noticed that Anya wasn’t going low enough and decided to call her out on it.

“Come on Anya you can go lower than that” Lexa shouted and laughed when the girl flicked her off when she went down lower.

Clarke watched the whole exchange and it brought a smile to her face, she always thought that Anya was exaggerating when she said that they were like ‘a family of immature idiots’ when they first met.

“Tell me one,” Clarke asked and Lexa turned around to Clarke’s blue eyes, smile widening, and mind already going through her favorite memories with her friends. Lexa’s eyes drifted to down to the files on Clarke’s lap and she noticed that it was talking about the time that Anya had dislocated one of her fingers in her right hand when they were in high school.

**_“My name is Alexandria Smith, but everyone calls me Lexa” Lexa introduced herself to the class and the second her last name was mentioned all head shot up, all the students went from ‘I could care less’ to ‘please keep talking’. Lexa was used to this reaction with her father owning a chain of hotels that could be found all over Australia and her uncle was a famous surfing coach. Lexa hated that, people knowing that you came from such a rich family made them treat you differently, some would say she had it all given to her on a silver platter and others would presume that she was a spoiled snob. Lexa still wore the name with pride especially with her uncle Gustus enrolling her in a prestigious private school and by giving her an expensive car that she would’ve refused to drive around if her school wasn’t so far away._ **

**_“So does anyone in the class have questions for Alexan- I mean Lexa,” The teacher asked correcting herself._ **

**_A couple of hands shot up and the teacher began to scan the room to choose one, she pointed at a girl with long blonde hair with two different braids and brown eyes who sat in the front row by a boy with dark brown eyes and a black beanie._ **

**_“Harper, ask your question and Nathan take that beanie off, you know the rules,” The teacher said and the girl behind him snatched it off his head before raising her hand._ **

**_“Are you related to the Smith brothers?” Harper asked, Lexa, looked at the girl right in the eyes and answered._ **

**_“Yea, I am Gustus Smith is my uncle,” Lexa said, she could see even more people paying attention after the mentioning of her uncle’s name._ **

**_“Monroe” This time the teacher pointed at a girl with green eyes and red hair, tied back into three braids the girl was sitting behind Nathan._ **

**_“Do you surf?” the girl asked._ **

**_“I do” Lexa answered._ **

**_“Are you any good?”  Asked a girl sitting on the back of the room, her feet were on top of her desk, the girl had a smug look on her face as she looked at Lexa, challenging her to say yes._ **

**_“She doesn’t have to be good she could probably win a competition with just her last name” Lexa looked at the source of the voice and her eyes settled on boy with_** **_brown hair that stopped just above his ears, he had dark blue eyes and a large pointy nose he sat in one of the middle rows. Lexa made sure to give him one of her best cold stares causing the boy to shift on his seat._**

 ** _“Anya take your feet off the desk and_** **_Murphy that comment just won you another day in detention”_**

**_“That is some bullshit” Murphy exclaimed._ **

**_“That’s another day in detention,” The teacher said staring right at the boy who stayed quiet and crossed his arm over his chest when everyone laughed._ **

**_“Lexa take a seat. We are done with questions”_ **

**_Lexa obeyed and sat in the front row. When class ended she stayed behind and informed her teacher about her disability, something she was apparently required to do for all of her classes ‘to make sure that we are all in the same page’  as her uncle had said the night before._ **

**_>_ **

**_Instead of going to the cafeteria as soon as the bell rung for lunch, she set herself out to find her locker and put some of her books away. By the time her first class ended the whole school had found out who she was and what family she belonged to. She could feel the kids starring and talking about her as she made her way to her locker once she found it she began to place her textbooks in._ **

**_“Hey, Benny” Someone called out and she recognized the voice and understood the term, she knew that person was talking to her._ **

**_“Guys looks like we have a new fakie among us” Lexa closed her locker and glared at the group of boys whose name she didn’t know and Murphy standing in the middle._ **

**_“So Lexa are you really a wahine or are you a shubie because that’s what you remind me of?” Lexa almost replied to Murphy’s but a soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was the girl from class that sat in the back row, Lexa found standing next to her and she finally got a good look at her. Anya had dark blonde hair and black roots, her hair was braided and she had hazel almond-shaped eyes._ **

**_“Murphy you should probably shut your mouth everyone here knows that you’re a kook, Paddlepuss,_** **_Snake and a_** **_Ho-dad. That can’t surf a wave smoothly to save your life” Lexa could only watch as Anya insulted the boy, the girl was fierce and Lexa liked that._**

**_“If you want me to shut up I guess you’re going to have to shut it for me bitch. If you have the balls” Murphy spat not finding a better comeback._ **

**_Anya took her hand off Lexa’s shoulder and moved towards Murphy cracking her knuckles. “Oh, believe me, I have the balls”_ **

**_>  _ **

“That’s what she said before she punched Murphy and broke his nose and dislocated her middle finger” Lexa finished the story and laughed at Clarke’s shocked face.

“You’re kidding right?” Clarke asked, still in shock, Anya didn’t look like the type to lose their cool so easily. The girls finished their work out just as Lexa was finishing the story and just stood there listening and regaining their breath. 

“She isn’t kidding Clarke, I was there” Echo said as she passed in front of the bench Lexa and Clarke were sitting in.

“Wait, are you guys for real?” Octavia asked looking at the older girl warily, she was just as shocked as Clarke, Anya didn’t seem like the type to do a thing like that.

 _She looks like the type that would kill you in your sleep either that or slit your throat,_ Octavia thought.

“What can I say? I was young and stupid” Anya walked towards the bench and reached for a bottle of water.

“You still are, Anya,” Echo said and Lexa stood up in one foot too high five her.

“Whoa. You guys having fun without me?” All the girls turned to look at Raven who stood in the frame of the door, Raven was smiling but she still looked a bit pale from the hangover she was experiencing.

“And she lives!” Octavia exclaimed and all the girls laugh.

“Oh shut up, O. I didn’t get that wasted last night,” Raven said and she walked over to the little circle that the girls had unconsciously made around the bench.

“No, just drunk enough to dance on top of a bar and almost take your close off, but you know I don’t have any proof, like say, pictures or a video of last night on my phone. So no you weren’t really wasted last night” Anya said while taking a sip of her water bottle smiling. Raven jaw dropped to the floor, memories from the last night coming back to her.

 _Well, that is the behavior she would expect from Anya,_ Octavia thought looking away from Raven who stared at Anya in pure shock.

“Well, I'll be damned,” Clarke said surprised “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Raven speechless” Everyone laughed at that while Raven swallowed in an attempt to rebut her system.

“You guys are assholes,” Raven said causing the girls to go into another fit of laughter.

“So…” Octavia said as she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. “Are actually going to a bar today since we have the day off tomorrow?”

“Why the hell not?” Echo shrugged.

“It’s about time we join Raven in her drunken fest,” Anya said and winked at Raven, she watched the brunette clear her throat and look away with a small blush on her cheeks.

Lexa watched the whole interaction between the two girls, the rest of the group was too busy making plans for tonight to notice and Lexa might be half deaf but she wasn’t blind. With all the teasing and innocent flirting that was involved in the normal conversations between the two Lexa had begun to see that the two girls were totally more than friends.

“Hey, are you okay?” Clarke asked bumping Lexa’s shoulder with hers.

“Yea. I'm fine I just kind of zoned out for a minute” Lexa turned to look at the blonde next to her and smiled.

“Where did you go?” Clarke asked, more interested in making conversation with Lexa since Octavia and Echo had moved on from talking about local bars to which guy in the male team had better abs.

“Nowhere” Lexa glanced briefly at Raven and Anya who were now having their own private conversation before turning back to the curious blonde.

“Actually I was wondering if you could clean my stitches? I don’t think I’m doing it properly” Lexa asked changing the subject.

“Uh…Yea… Sure, I have to check your ankle anyway” Clarke said while standing up and walking towards the door.

“Leaving us so soon Clarky?” Asked Raven steeping away from Anya.

“You know I hate it when you call me that” Clarke responded still walking towards the doors, Lexa right behind her.

“That’s why I keep doing it!” Raven shouted and the blonde flicked her off as she held the door open for Lexa and exited the room.

“I hope they don’t have sex in one of the infirmary beds,” Octavia said as she moved to stand next to Raven.

“They probably will” Raven and Octavia turned to look at Anya who was now resting her arm on Raven’s shoulder.

 _What the hell!?_ Octavia thought as she saw Anya standing next to Raven. “Wait weren’t you standing like, standing across the room, like two seconds ago?”

“That’s true, they did jump each other a day after they met,” Echo said ignoring Octavia’s question and appearing next to Anya.

“Wait, when did _you_ move?” Octavia asked looking at the girl next to her.

“Yea, but Clarke has values,” Raven said ignoring Octavia’s questions. “Ouch! What the hell”

“Lexa also has values and haven’t you seen her in her bathing suit. I would totally do her if she wasn’t one of my best friends” Anya said after smacking Raven’s arm, also ignoring Octavia’s questions.

“I would too if I wasn’t straight and dating O’s brother” Echo added.

“Wow, it’s like I’m not even here” Octavia murmured in frustration and started heading towards the gym door.

“Where are you going O?” Raven asked when Octavia opened the door.

The younger brunette turned and opened her mouth to answer before holding up a hand to stop herself and leaving.

“What’s up with her?” Asked Anya looking at the door that her teammate had just exited from.

“I don’t know” Raven said.

“It’s probably that time of the month” Echo proposed and the other girls nodded in agreement and went back to their conversation.

> 

“Clarke I don’t think this is necessary, I’m not sick,” Lexa said before Clarke placed a thermometer in her mouth.

“Yea, maybe if you hadn’t been sneezing for the last ten minutes I would believe you” Clarke took the thermometer out of Lexa’s mouth when she heard it beep and checked it. “98.9°F”

“See I’m fine Clarke, someone was probably talking about me” Lexa smiled a little when she saw the blonde frown a little.

“Please tell me you don’t believe that myth,” Clarke asked and Lexa’s smile widened. “You can’t be serious, you know how many people have proved that myth wrong-”

“Shut up Clarke, Im just messing with you,” Lexa said interrupting the blonde and looked into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke opened her mouth to say something to the brunette before she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Clarke shouted and she heard the door creak open.

“You guys aren’t naked or anything right?” Asked Octavia as she entered the room wither eyes covered.

“I don’t know Octavia why don’t you remove your hands from your eyes and find out?” Lexa asked the younger girl.

“Lexa I'm not taking that risk, thank you very much” Octavia said.

“What’s up, O” Clarke asked.

“Just wanted to let you guys know that Wick is willing to give us a ride into town, while we wait for the male team to finish practice and head out to dinner before hitting the bar. You guys want to come?”

“Yea, just give us a second to put on our clothes and we’ll be right out” Lexa said.

“What’s wrong with the people in this house” Octavia murmured as she exited the room.

> 

Clarke was experiencing one of the best days of her life. Going out with friends and Lexa then heading out for dinner with the rest of the team had been amazing. Monty and Jasper told jokes throughout the whole dinner making everyone laugh and Raven and Octavia were just their sarcastic self’s, making the group laugh even harder. When they got to the bar and everyone had a few drinks in them, Clarke felt like she was in college all over again only better.

She couldn’t help but incredibly happy as she watched her old college friends interact with the other people on the team. Clarke laughed when Anya broke up every argument about ‘the best type of alcoholic drink’ that Raven and Wick had by proving both people wrong. Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty were having their own very loud drinking competition at the bar with Echo playing referee while Octavia and Lincoln had their own private conversation on their dark corner of the room. It amazed Clarke how everyone fit together so well.

“Are you having fun?” Lexa asked the blonde next to her, after seeing the blonde breakout a smile.

“Yea, I haven’t had this much fun in a long time” Clarke said to the brunette sitting next to her in the booth and laughed in the direction of the group sitting at the bar.

“Me neither” Clarke turned to look at the staring brunette and met her eyes, even in the dim light of the corner booth she could make out Lexa’s features, especially her green eyes. Clarke hadn’t realized how close they were sitting until now and how easy it would be for her to just lean in and catch the other girl’s lips with hers.

“Why not?” Clarke asked watching the girl’s lips.

“Because the last time I had this amazing of a day was when I was trying to teach aerials to Anya and Echo, they fell so many times it was unforgettable” Clarke laughed and checked to see if anyone was watching.

“You know they’re not paying attention to us and even if they were they wouldn’t be able to see us” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear.

“Well, I don't need more teasing from my friends so let's keep the PDA to a minimum, okay? Now I’m going to get another drink, I'll be right back” Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled before getting up and leaving.

“Lexa? Is that you?” Lexa froze at the sound of the familiar voice, the voice that belonged to the girl that had broken up with her in one of her most vulnerable times of her life.

“Costia” Lexa said.

"The new girlfriend I presume?" Costia asked pointing to Clarke who was standing at the bar.

"Wow, you have really outdone yourself this time, I never thought that you would go for a dumb blond, Lexa"  Costia said Lexa stood up and ignored the pain coming from her ankle, Lexa new that Costia only wanted to get a reaction from her but, hearing her insult Clarke made something snap inside of her.

"I don't owe you any type of explanation nor do I need your opinion on who I chose to date, you dumped me and betrayed me when you left to go surf for the Mountain Men. You better leave before I make you regret the day you were born" Lexa's voice was collected and calm when she spoke, as she watched her ex-clench her jaw and begin to back up.

"You should sit down, don't think you should be on your ankle," Costia said and winked before she turned around and left.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guy like the chapter? let me now in the comments. Like always if you have any questions, comments, concerns or if you just wanna talk I'm omg-idonutcare on tumblr. Thanks for reading!!  
> Ps. we will be making a bit of a time jump on the next upload so brace yourselfs ;)


	7. Lexa Is Just Not Having A Good Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa was so right about Raven and Anya being a thing only she doesn't know it yet. Lexa's and Clarke's will see better days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story, I'm loving the positive feedback, you guys are seriously awesome. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize right now because by the end of this chapter you will probably want to throw rocks at me or something.

** Before I let you guy run off I wanted to take a second and explain to my best abilities how a surfing competition works. So here goes nothing. **

** Basically, there are heats. A heat consists of 2 or 3 surfers at a time in the ocean. They catch waves, the two best waves are counted towards each person’s score. You get up to 10 points per wave, a score of 20 being a perfect score. Winner of each heat moves on to the next round, like any tournament. While the surfers are out in the ocean they have maybe 15, or 20 mins per heat.  **

** Getting barreled will give you huge points on a wave.**

** If someone is on the inside of you catching a wave they have priority. ** ** If you drop in on them you lose points off of your best wave. **

** Well that is all you need to know, I think. So without further ado, enjoy. **

Cutback- Making a cutback is reversing the direction that you are surfing in one smooth fluid move.

Pocket- The steepest part of the wave where the most power is. It is right in front of the white water or barrel.

Rail¬- Are the sides of the surfboard, running from nose to tail and back again.

Booger / Boogieboarder - Slang for bodyboarders.

> 

Lexa was frustrated with herself, she needed her body to cooperate with her and it was just not happening. Right in this moment as she sat on her board surrounded by water the element that always gave her reassurance she felt like her body had failed her. It was the second round of the competition and she had been doing great until she took a wrong turn and hurt her ankle again. Lexa tried to ignore the pain and maybe it would go away, but it was impossible every time she stood on her board her ankle felt like a thousand spikes where tearing through her skin and muscles making her have to drop out of a few waves.

Lexa wiped water on her face with her hands and looked around, trying to distract herself from her throbbing ankle she had underneath the water.

”What’s wrong Lexa? Don’t tell me that you hurt your ankle again” Lexa turned to look at Costia and narrowed her eyes, she wondered what she had done wrong to deserve to be put in the same heat as Costia.

“Nothing, I’m perfectly fine” Lexa answered, Lexa was lying ever since she stood up to Costia that night at the bar she knew that her ankle wasn’t okay, but she wasn’t going to say that to Costia or anyone else for that matter. Lexa hated lying to Clarke when she checked her ankle, seeing the blonde smile because Lexa was making a ‘full recovery’ made her feel sick with guilt with no swelling what so ever it was up to Lexa to tell Clarke about the pain she was feeling every time she put weight on her right ankle and Lexa never told her about it, she thought that it would go.

Until it didn’t.

“Really? Because you are sucking out there” Costia said.

“How do you know it’s my ankle Costia?” Lexa asked, without bothering to look at the girl next to her. To say the truth the question had been roaming her mind since the day, she talked to Costia in the bar.

“A little bird told me, that you had an accident with a Boogieboarder last week. You know Lex you have a lot of people that don’t like you“ Lexa looked at her then like really looked at her. Costia still looked the same, she still had the same golden hazel eyes, long dark brown hair, and a perfectly white smile, for a second Lexa saw a glint of guilt and regret in her eyes but she ignored it, she didn’t want to be in the same space as her anymore. Maybe she just didn’t want to read into what she saw in Costia’s eyes.

Lexa moved to mount the wave coming towards them. She paddled hard ignoring Costia’s comment, she already knew she was sucking but she didn’t let it get to her in any possible way. Lexa learned to ignore comments like that throughout her whole life, men would always judge her for being a female surfer, she used as fuel when she was riding a wave.

As Lexa got to the top of the shoulder she began to redistribute her weight through her back foot, wincing when it started to hurt and began to lean her outside hand down the wave. Lexa’s front foot started pushing against the deck of the board while she engaged her fins by applying force to her back foot.

She dropped her outside hand into the wave and began throwing her inside arm across her body. Lexa turned her head, twisting her shoulders and throwing her arm in the direction she wanted to go. Lexa’s mid-section and hips will follow and arced the board back towards the pocket and put it on a rail. Her front leg is almost totally extended on that part of the turn, maximizing the amount of power that she can push through the turn and exchanging her down the line speed for a hard direction turn.

Lexa’s arm was across her face now, driving the direction change with as much power as possible. She began to bend her front leg to absorb the board coming back under her, and get chance to push the tail through the turn. Her back leg began pushing against the tail to really flare the turn and re-engage all the fins as the board came off the rail and went flat as it pointed completely the opposite direction.

She got her center of gravity as low as possible, go in to a squat and transfer all her weight from leaning towards her left hand to get her weight on to her toes, put the board back on the rail and leaned back in to the wave ready to drive out of the pocket and line up for next turn, and there was next because she pushed herself through it, right before the horn that let the surfers know that the heat was over sounded.

Lexa didn’t know how but she managed to ride the wave without passing out from the pain but she did it. Relive washed over her when she heard the horn, she knew she had done good enough to win this heat and move to the next round. She also knew that she wasn’t going to be able to put any weight on her right foot, she had done too much damage to her ankle, but it was necessary she knew that. Lexa knew that she had made the injury worst and for some reason the only thing going to her head in that moment was Clarke and how disappointed and hurt she would be because Lexa had lied and hidden her pain from the blond when it was her job to care for her.

> 

**“PEOPLE WE ARE GETTING REPORTS OF A HURT SURFER … AND IT SEEMS TO BE OUR ONE AND ONLY PRODIGY, ALSO THE WINNER OF THIS HEAT ALEXANDRIA SMITH. SHE IS BEING PULLED UP INTO THE BOAT BY THE CREW RIGHT THIS MOMENT”**

Everyone not participating in that moment listened to the announcement, Anya who was getting ready for her heat walked over towards Gustus giving him a worried look. She knew something was up, Lexa had reassured her that she was fine but, her gut told her that she shouldn’t believe her friend and now she knew why. It made Anya angry, at herself and Lexa, because she should’ve pushed her to tell her the truth and because Lexa should’ve told her, they were best friends.

Lexa was carried toward them, two guys in each side holding her up while, another one carried her board. Lexa could see it the worried faces being filled with anger.

> 

“Why didn’t you tell me?“ asked Anya “Why didn’t you tell her?” Anya pointed at Clarke who sat in a chair in front of Lexa wrapping her ankle up.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry Anya,” Lexa said, she knew she was going to get lectured the minute that everyone went back to the hotel. It had been six days since the night at the bar and forty-eight hours since they traveled down to Namotu, Tavarua, Fiji for the competition and in all that time she never told a soul about her ankle or seeing Costia at the bar.

“Lexa, first you keep the fact that Costia came up to you in the bar and second you keep the pain in your ankle to yourself until now?”

“We will be fine. I won my heat and so did you and everyone else, I am going to keep competing even if I have to drink painkillers to numb the pain for every twenty minute heat, I will make it to the finals” Lexa looked over to Anya.

“I you can even surf in that ankle” Anya scoffed.

“I can and I will”

“No. Lexa if you compete it will be defying medical advice. Anya this sprain isn’t a first degree anymore, unless she wants to damage her ankle even more. She. Can’t. Surf. At least not until its fully healed” Clarke said as she stood up.

“You have to be kidding me” Anya stooped right where she stood and looked at the blonde, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, and she couldn’t believe that _Lexa_ could’ve been so careless.

“From what I’ve seen her sprain seems to have gotten worst, she tore part of a ligament, maybe even a third of it. I can’t really tell I need more equipment to run more test, but either way her ankle is not good” Clarke looked over to Anya avoiding Lexa’s pleading eyes, she could feel them boring holes on the back of her head, but she ignored it.

“What am I supposed to tell Gustus? Lexa he is talking to Marcus right now, telling him that everything is going to be alright” Anya continued her contestant pacing from each side of Lexa’s room until she stopped, the long lose cardigan she wore to cover up her bikini almost dropping to the ground behind her. Anya looked at the ground taking in a deep breath as the next few words poured out of her mouth. “I need to get some air, because I really can’t be in this room with you right now, I’ll see you guys later” Anya walked out of the door, slamming it leaving Lexa and Clarke on their own, so that they could dwell on their own problems.

Anya was feeling too many emotions at the moment so she unconsciously went over to Raven’s room and laid face down on bed next to the brunette, it was something more like second nature now, whenever she had a problem she would go to Raven. The brunette waited for the surfer to pick up her head, take a breath and spill out all her problems, but when she didn’t Raven decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Everything alright?” Raven asked already knowing the answer.

“No” Anya answered without moving her head, Raven looked at the surfer and putt the book she was reading down with a sigh sometimes she felt like she was the oldest one of the two.

“Come here” Anya got up and clawed her way to the Raven, snuggling to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“Lexa’s ankle is worse than ever, Raven. I barely managed to win my heat and Echo keeps having issues with her board. God, I think Octavia is the only one without any problems”

“Come on now, Anya you really don’t believe that do you” The Raven wrapped her arm around the surfer, pulling her in a little bit closer. “O, always has problems”

With that, Anya laughed not because the statement it was true but, because it was the reason she enjoyed the brunette’s company so much, Raven always managed to make her laugh, even when she was at her lowest.

“Also don’t worry about Echo’s board, I’ll stay up late so that I can get it ready for tomorrow. I promise” Anya snuggled closer to Raven, shivering when her bare legs came in touch with Raven’s metal brace. The hate that Anya had for the thing was so great that the word ‘hate’ was an understatement, but it was all forgotten every time Anya heard Raven laugh, because the brunette found Anya’s ‘hate’ amusing.

Like it was happening right now, Anya could feel Raven’s laugh rippled through her body causing her to smile. Driving all her problems away. The older girl picked up her head from Raven’s side and kissed the brunette on the lips briefly, before she went back to her former position on Raven’s side.

“Thank you, Raven” Anya whispered enjoying the girl’s warmth.

“That’s what I’m here for Anya. Always” Raven whispered back, picking her book up and kissing the top of Anya’s head.

> 

Clarke wasn’t mad not anymore at least, she understood why the Lexa did what she did, it wasn’t the first time one of her patients had done that before or at least tried to pull it off. She wasn’t mad, she just refused to meet Lexa’s eyes.

 What bothered her was that she thought that maybe she and Lexa were passed that state of ‘doctor-patient’ and Lexa trusted her but apparently she had thought wrong. It made her wonder if the last few days she spends with the brunette was just a bluff, a way to distract the doctor, so Clarke didn’t notice the injury. The voice on the back of her mind kept telling her that Lexa was better than that, that she wasn’t a lying scumbag like Finn.

 “Where you ever planning on telling me? Or where you just planning on sweet talking me until one of you guys won?” Clarke asked and turned around fast enough to see Lexa flinch, hadn’t mean to sound so harsh as the words flooded out of her but, she couldn’t back out for some reason she needed the reassurance.

“The way that I treat you doesn’t have anything to do with why I didn’t tell you. I like you Clarke so will be honest with you. No, I wasn’t going to tell you, I thought that the pain would be gone by the time I ever even got to compete and it did for a while, until yesterday”

Sky blue eyes met forest green ones then after Lexa finished speaking and Clarke could see the Lexa was being honest. They stayed like that for a while, Lexa sitting on the edge of her bed, nose, and forehead still stitched, her right ankle on a brace and Clarke standing in front of her hands on her waist debating all her feelings.

“Lexa I like you a lot too, but I’m also your doctor and I think we should kept it that way.” Clarke said looking away from Lexa’s eyes and began heading for the door.

“Clarke I am sorry I didn’t tell you and I respect your decision. But please when this all done we can figure out ‘us’?” Lexa pleaded as she watched the blonde stop in the doorway.

“Maybe” was all that Clarke said before leaving the room without saying another word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so that happened, I hope you guys enjoyed the whole Raven/Anya relationship and all the drama that kind of took place in the chapter. I will keep trying to update in a timely manner since you know I'm still out of the country. But like always leave comments I do read them and love them also look me up me on Tumblr I'm omg-idonutcare if you have any questions or if you just want to talk.


	8. Rounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa. We get to see more Anya and Raven. Octavia defeats the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to upload and thanks for the people that pushed me to update this chapter (You know who you are). This might not really be the most interesting chapter I was trying to make a quick transition (You will that me later), but I promise that they won't all be this way mark my words there will a lot of drama in the next few chapters. Enjoy ;)

**Round 3**

It pained Clarke to see Lexa in pain, but the surfer had in fact made the decision to compete with a hurt ankle. It still didn’t change the way Clarke felt when the brunette was carried back to land once again by crew members or when she staked another ice pack on the ankle of the surfer laying on a hotel bed containing screams of pain.

Anyone watching Lexa could’ve been fooled about Lexa being injured if it weren’t for the ankle brace she wore. She had been amazing during her heat except for her more than dramatic exit, she had pulled through the heat and now she didn’t have to participate in the fourth round and Clarke was thankful for that.

Clarke felt a little bit of regret for putting a stop to whatever was happening between her and Lexa, it was her idea to keep their relationship platonic, but now as Lexa laid there soundly asleep on her bed did she really regret it. The blonde in many occasions wanted to stop being Lexa’s doctor and just be her whatever and right this moment she would give anything to just sit by her side and caress her hair as she slept, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

 _Would everything be alright though?_ Clarke thought looking at the sleeping brunette.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to stare Clarke?”

Clarke jumped from her place in the corner of the room, all train of thought lost by the words coming from Lexa. Clarke had been too distracted to notice that Lexa had woken up from her slumber and was now staring at her with those breathtaking green eyes.

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing important…so how are you feeling?” Clarke said as she moved to sit in the open space on Lexa’s bed, green eyes watching her every movement. “I thought it was rude it was really rude to stare at people”

 “Mockery's not the product of a strong mind, Clarke”

“Right. I’m sorry”

“No. I’m the one that should be sorry, I’m dragging this team down the drain” Lexa let out a deep sigh and tried to sit up on the bed. Her mind going back to the day before and how her actions lead to the blonde walking out and away from her. “Clarke, I know I’ve said this a million times but I’m sorry for not telling you about my ankle”

“Yea it’s the millionth time you’ve said that. Here let me help you” Clarke got up from her seat on the bed and helped Lexa sit up in bed without irritating her ankle, by moving closer to the brunette on the bed and readjusting her pillows.

“That’s probably because I really mean it” Lexa whispered low enough for the blonde to hear.

Clarke didn’t know what came over her but for some reasons, the words that escaped Lexa’s lips drove her to stare into her green eyes. They held each other’s gaze like that just like the time they first met at the airport and Clarke could see it all of Lexa’s emotions. There was a glint of sadness and honesty, there was something else as well, something she couldn’t make out. That something drove Clarke into a trance, made her heart skip a beat and insides tighten because for some reason Clarke knew that whatever it was it was for her, it was directed at her.

So Clarke let herself forget that she was Lexa’s doctor and let herself bring a hand up to cup one of Lexa’s cheeks her thumb running through a faint scar that Clarke guessed was caused by one of the brunette’s many surfing accidents. Clarke tried to focus on it because she didn’t really know what was really happening to her, what she was that she wanted to feel Lexa on her, so she lowered her lips and captured Lexa’s in a gentle kiss.

> 

The kiss felt right it began of gentle and soon after that Clarke was on Lexa’s lap. Clarke kissed down on the brunette and he hands became entangled with the still humid brown curls, making the surfer moan into the kiss and allowing Clarke’s tongue entrance. Lexa’s hands began to travel north from their place on the blonde’s thighs to her shoulder blades her mouth moving to Clarke’s neck.

“We… shouldn’t… be… doing… this” Clarke said as Lexa kissed down her throat.

Clarke unconsciously began to grind her hips into the brunette and let out a gasp as she felt teeth scrape along her pulse point. Lexa felt the blonde’s hands pulling at her shirt, so she detached herself from the girl on top of her to take it off with a little help from Clarke who followed her lead and got rid of her shirt too.

Their mouths found each other again, neither girl had any control of their bodies. Lexa’s hands wandered wanting to feel and explore every inch of the blonde, while Clarke enjoyed the feel of Lexa’s strong arms around her.

“Sorry” Clarke said as she pulled away when she felt Lexa wince and rested her forehead against Lexa’s, their eyes still closed.

“It’s fine you didn’t do anything wrong, I kind of forgot about my ankle” Lexa let out a sigh and opened her eyes to look at the blonde when she felt Clarke slide off of her and lay down next to her. Lexa looked down at the blonde, before reaching over and tucking away a stray blonde curl behind Clarke’s ear and taking her hand back to her side. Lexa didn’t really want to push her luck, she didn’t know if maybe Clarke had a lapse of judgment or if she had actually forgiven her, she just really hoped it was the latter as she stared at blank a spot in the wall in front of her.

“I haven’t really forgiven you yet” When Clarke spoke as if she could tell what the brunette was thinking, Lexa felt her heart tighten, but she stayed quiet because Clarke had yet to move, she had yet to leave out the door like the day before.

“I’m not ready to yet, but I like you a lot Lexa, so when your done with the competition, I want to give this a chance as long as you promise not to keep your injuries hidden from me”

“I promise” Lexa said and laid down next to Clarke, she couldn’t keep the smile tugging at her lips to spread, which was contagious because soon enough Clarke was smiling too.

They stayed like that for the longest time, just smiling and looking at each other it wasn’t until Clarke found herself drifting off to sleep that she decided that it was time for her to leave for her room. Clarke got up from the bed as quietly as possible without waking up the girl next to her and pulled the covers over Lexa before she began to look for her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Clarke looked over at Lexa green eyes peeking from underneath her eyelids.

 “I was just looking for my shirt, I need to go and let you rest”

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” Lexa asked with her voice hoarse from sleep pushing herself up with one arm to look at the blonde. Clarke took in Lexa, the way that her green eyes were still bright and visible even if it was dark and they only had the moon as a light, Lexa was indeed beautiful _Or as Octavia would put it H.O.T hot_. “Would that be okay with you?” Clarke asked.

“Yes” Lexa answered and Clarke went back to her former position on bed and stared into Lexa’s green eyes until she fell asleep.

> 

**Round 4**

 

“God that feels really good. I so glad you didn’t have to surf today either” Raven moaned as Anya ran her fingers lazily through her brown curls. It wasn’t often that Anya got the chance to see Raven just relaxing, hair down and with comfortable clothes on. Most of the time Raven was running around fixing things for the surfers or drawing the blueprints for a new board idea. It was the reason why Anya would spend most of her time just keeping her company while she worked.

Anya leaned down and pecked Ravens lips before fully getting into it when one of Raven’s hands came up to pull Anya’s head down lower. The kiss being kind of awkward with Raven’s mouth being upside down and the brunette couldn’t stop herself from smiling and ruin the kiss, her mind went back to a year ago when they were in a similar position.

**_“Why, must you always ruin the kiss with you stupid smile?” Anya asked laughing._ **

**_“What are you talking about? My smile is like, my best feature” Raven said smiling up at the blonde. Anya didn’t respond to that she brunette she just rolled her eyes, Raven could sometimes be so cocky. When the laughing died down Raven closed her eyes and them did Anya get one of those rare chances to take in Raven’s beauty._ **

**_The brunette had good reason to be so cocky, with her looks she could get with anyone she wanted. That’s when it hit her Anya didn’t want Raven to just get with anyone, she wanted Raven to get with her and only her. Anya had been considering the idea for a long time now, she knew she had deep feelings for Raven, even if they never really had said it out loud to each other before. Anya was just tired of not being able to hold hands with the younger girl, telling Wick to back off, or just to get her mother to stop sending her profiles of men that she considered a “great’ match for her._ **

**_“Hey, Raven?” Anya said and looked down at the girl on her lap._ **

**_"Mm"_ **

**_“What are we doing?”_ **

**_“Well I think this generation is calling it ‘chilling’ I don’t really know” Raven joked not fulling knowing what Anya meant._ **

**_“Seriously Raven. What are we?” Anya asked a bit irritated and pushed the brunette off her lap._ **

**_“Okay. Your, serious sorry” Raven said and sat cross-legged in front of the older girl, took her hand and looked Anya straight in the eye. “Anya we can be whatever you want us to be. I mean I know we haven’t really talked about it before but, I wouldn’t mind being in a relationship with you”_ **

**_“That’s what I want, but let’s just keep it in between us right now. Alright? Everyone already has too much on their plate already”_ **

“Wow maybe you are human, I’ve never seen you space out before,” Raven said bring Anya out of her daze.

“I’ve got my moments” Anya shrugged.

“What were you thinking about?” Raven asked shifting a little on Anya’s lab.

“The first time we had sex sober” Anya watched Raven’s face redden and immediately regret asking questions and making Anya laugh.

> 

**Final**

Octavia didn’t know how she managed to get to the final, she knew she had gotten better because of the praise that she got from the other girls but now did she finally acknowledge it. I felt like the odds had been against her the day before in the Semifinals when her board literally fell apart. When it happened she almost spewed her lunch all over the sand if Lincoln hadn’t been there to cam he down. If it weren’t for Lexa and Raven she wouldn’t be competing at all right now, she owed both the brunettes, Lexa for letting her use her board for her heat and Raven for getting her board back together in time for the next day.

Bellamy had been furious, because they all knew that the board had been tempered with just so as Octavia had conveniently had to go against the one and only Costia that day. Just as Raven had put it. _“Fins just don’t fall off”_

 

“You know this isn’t the time or place to stare into space, O” Echo said as she came up next to her teammate.

“Says the person who literally does it all the time” Octavia knew Echo was right it really wasn’t the time or place, she was in the middle of a heat and all she was doing was sit there and stare into the nothingness of the ocean.

“Ouch! Octavia that isn’t the proper way to treat your someday sister-in-law” Echo said with a smirk and Octavia rolled her eyes, she wouldn’t mind having Echo as in law but the fact that she was dating Bellamy kind of made it a very uncommon possibility.

Echo began rambling about the weirdest things like she often did, forcing, Octavia to nearly paddle her arms off to reach the upcoming wave leaving her teammate alone. Echo smiled to herself as she watched Octavia ride a wave as if it was the last one on earth.

“Oh, Octavia Blake you’re going to be fighting for first place with the other two in no time” Echo said, shook her head at the girl and smiled, before moving to find her own wave.

> 

The team celebrated their victory in the hotel, because for the first time ever all of the girls managed to be in the top three. Lexa fell on first place by some miracle, Anya was second Lexa beating her by half a point and Octavia and Echo both got third.

 It was something worth a celebration but Lexa wasn’t feeling up to with her head hurting more than her ankle after Gustus had a talk with her earlier that day and the painkillers not working at all. It all caused Lexa to move out onto the balcony hoping that the cold air might help her like it would usually do.

“Lexa?” Lexa turned towards the familiar voice behind her and found Clarke standing by the glass door, with a worried expression. “Everything okay?” Clarke asked, as she moved towards the brunette, closing the sliding door so that the music didn’t escape through the open gap.

“Yea, just trying to figure out what to do for the next two weeks, I mean I can’t compete and I have like a month to get better before the team meets up again to go to California for the US open”

“And? What are you thinking of doing?” Clarke asked, Clarke never really thought about it until now, but she realized that none of the surfers really ever talk about home or about owning a permanent place. It all made Clarke think that maybe she didn’t have to actually go back to Australia and face her demons, she could just have her friend Wells sell her place for her and send all her stuff to her dad’s and she could stay with him in between competitions.

“I might go to New Zealand and stay there for a week, them make my way to the states and wait for everyone there” Lexa said looking out of them and into the ocean.

“Why New Zealand? I thought you were born in Australia.” Clarke said, remembering so many college nights that she spend listening to Octavia gush about her favorite surfer and looked at the brunette, who didn’t meet her eye’s too busy contemplating the water.

“Gustus told me about a property that my father bought in New Zealand before he died and I just want to check it out” An idea came to Lexa then and she made eye contact with the blonde. “Want to tag along?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think please tell me in the comments or find me on Tumblr omg-idonutcare to if you have any questions or if you just wanna talk.


	9. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls got to New Zealand with two last-minute guests. We uncover a little bit of what caused Clark to take the job and new secrets from both Raven and Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry that this chapter took so long to upload, but school started and let's just say that I have been kicking my ass along with practice. In other words, I don't have much time to write, but I will try my best to. I'm also writing a new Clexa fic, but some of you guys already knew that if you follow me on Tumblr, heck! I even have a sneak peak on there if you're interested. Without further ado, enjoy this amazing chapter!

 

Charlotte walked into an office already knowing what to expect, Cage wasn’t a kind man. She didn’t even remember how she had even gotten involved with the man in the first place. All she knew was that she had fallen deeply in love with the businessman ever since the day that he appeared in her life and showed her the attention she was seeking but not receiving from her family.

**_Charlotte laid in bed alone she could feel the presence of everyone on the other room, on Lexa’s room to be exact. She could hear them talking, paying their respects to the sweet, deft surfer, while she laid there alone. Charlotte could even hear her mother consoling the brunette through the thin hospital walls, Charlotte knew they blamed her for the accident, but she just didn’t care anymore. She wanted Lexa gone, so that life could go back to the way it was before the older girl showed up._ **

**_It was when she laid alone that Cage Wallace entered her hospital room and flashed an untrustworthy smile, which didn’t bother Charlotte at all. It was like she was immune to it, while others would’ve already called for help because there was a strange guy in their room, Charlotte didn’t even blink._ **

**_“Charlotte right?” the man asked._ **

**_“Depends. Who’s asking?” Charlotte replied, already knowing who the man was. Cage Wallace owner of the second most successful surf team in Australia, ‘The Mountain Men’ rivals of the ‘Trikru’ which so happened to belong to her uncle Kane._ **

**_“Oh. Where are my manners? I’m Cage Wallace, not that it really matters I have a proposition for you” Again he flashed that untrustworthy smile and made Charlotte an offer she could not refuse._ **

**_To help her take Lexa’ dreams and aspirations to the ground and return all the things the brunette stole from her._ **

“Charlotte I don’t think your taking this seriously, because I don’t see much progress being done. All I see is Lexa winning yet another competition” Cage turned to face the blonde and looked at her, Charlotte had so much potential to accomplish great things in life, that’s why he had chosen her to help him destroy the team. Since it hadn’t worked with Costia because of her grown feelings for Lexa, Charlotte was his best bet, with the girl being way too easy to control having her be part of the family someone who Kane wouldn’t suspect would benefit him the best.

He didn’t truly know how far Charlotte did would go for him, but he knew that he need her to help him destroy Lexa so all the rest of the team would crumble right behind their leader.

“Just keep an eye on her I need you to find a way to break her, insanity runs in the family after all”

> 

Lexa was kind of nervous to have Clarke tag along with her on her trip to New Zealand, it had been an impulsive decision to invite the blond to tag along. She herself didn’t even know what to expect from the property that Gustus had mentioned her father had left for her, no one had ever mentioned the property before.

Lexa took a quick glance at the blonde sitting next to her and all she could think of was that just a couple of days ago she had been sitting on a similar seat in an airport, just waiting for her plane when she met Clarke. Lexa couldn’t help, but let out a low chuckle and shake her head at how her life had changed so much in just a matter of days.

“What are you laughing about” Clarke asked looking up from her book with a smile.

“Nothing” Lexa responded looking back to her laptop, which showed an article on the male team and their progress.

“Okay don’t tell me then… How are the boys doing?” Clarke asked as she closed her book and got closer to Lexa so she could look at the screen. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Lexa had invited her on a trip she would’ve stayed to watch the male team compete with Octavia and Echo until they all left for the states.

“They’re doing amazing. I really think that Lincoln will be finishing in first place he is doing incredibly well. I bet that the Blake siblings are probably beaming right now” Lexa said looking away from her screen and to the blonde beauty that was now so close she could smell her shampoo.

“What do you mean? Doesn’t Indra train the whole male team?” Clarke asked confused, but still looking at the screen.

“She does but, most of the time she lets Bellamy work with Lincoln one on one. After all Lincoln is one of the best so it help Bellamy gain experience” Lexa explained smiling at the way that Clarke’s eyebrows frowned as the wheels turned in her head. If anyone asked the brunette ‘what was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life?’ it that would’ve been it.

“I didn’t know that Bell was Lincoln’s trainer, O was right you guys have so much going on” Clarke took he eyes off the when Lexa didn’t respond and found the brunette just staring with a loving smile.

“Okay, seriously what is it?” Clarke groaned causing the brunette’s smile to grow.

“You’re beautiful” Lexa answered making Clarke blush and break eye contact her lips forming a little smile of their own.

“Thanks” Clarke whispered still looking away from the surfer.

“You guys are seriously gross” Anya said looking up from her book to look at the brunette sitting in front of her, when she felt one pair of green eyes bore into her.

“You really are”  Raven said from her seat next to Anya, only glancing up from the work on her laptop when she too felt a pair of eyes bore into her, only that these were blue.

Anya and Raven managed to tag along to the trip to New Zealand after hearing that the two girls where planning a trip.

No one really argued they were all fine with the decision, somewhere deep down Lexa was even glad that Anya and Raven were coming with them. Lexa felt as if eventually she and the blonde would soon have nothing to talk about without the constant interruptions from one of their friends. She had even decided to have to extend their trip to two weeks and a half and invited Octavia and Echo to come before they headed to the states, since it was the right thing to do, she just hoped that it had been the right decision.

“Okay, so I really need my daily dose of caffeine because I’m seriously starting get in a bitchy mood. Who wants to come with me?” Anya asked getting up from her seat.

“Wait that was you just starting to get into a bitchy mood?” Raven said with a smile still looking at her laptop screen, the comment made everyone laugh and Anya even brake a smile even with her foul mood.

“Anya I would totally have gone with you, but crutches are uncomfortable and Doctors orders are that I wear this godforsaken boot, so you’re alone. You can always bring me something though Cheekbones” Lexa said and Anya glared at the brunette for the use of the infamous childhood nickname, Raven laughed and closed her laptop not wanting Anya to end up murdering Lexa.

“Fine, I’ll go with you _cheekbones_ ” Raven said and began to walk to the nearest Starbucks with Anya right behind her.

“Is there something going on with those two?” Clark asked looking over to Lexa.

“Looks like it”

> 

“Octavia you need to calm down” Lincoln said and let out a small chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Octavia.

“Calm down. You must be joking, there is no way that I’m going to _calm down_ after my boyfriend won with the highest score for the second time in this week!” Octavia said and tightened her hold on Lincoln.

“Octavia we get that your happy but, let the man go I don’t think he can breathe” said Jasper, causing Octavia to pull away from Lincoln.

“I think what Jasper really meant is that don’t do all that couplely stuff in front of me or at least think of all the innocent people in the lobby that have to witness your tongue battle.” Bellamy cut in, “Speaking of innocent people, where are the rest of the girls?” he said looking around the group of familiar faces only to find four missing.

“Oh. They left already” Octavia simply said to her brother who looked even more confused, he knew that they were heading out today or at least he knew about Clarke and Lexa were.

“They changed to an earlier flight, after Raven and Anya invited themselves to the trip and which of the girls is innocent? Because no offence but, all of them are the spawns of the devil even Clarke because, she totally cheated you out of a hundred dollars last week at poker” Echo filled in as she stepped into the empty space next to Bellamy and gave him a pat on the stomach.

 _Seriously am I the only one who notices that this girl comes from nowhere._ Octavia though.

“It was beginners luck” Bellamy argued and put his arm around Echo’s shoulders pulling the girl in.

“Bullshit, Clark and Lexa drained your sorry ass” Octavia cut in not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to tease her brother.

“They drained your sorry ass too O, so you can't talk” Bellamy shot back and Octavia stuck her tongue out at him only to have him do the same.

 _These two are so immature its cute_ Echo thought smiling at their interaction.

“Let’s just get this straight both the Blake siblings got played, because no one knew that the princes and the commander would make a great team” Monty jumped in before the Bellamy and Octavia got into another of their always so public to the life duels of ‘did too, did not”

“Is there something going on between Lexa and Clarke?” Jasper asked and everyone around him turned to look at him, the fact that something was happening between the two was kind of obvious.

“What?” Jasper asked.

 _Seriously I’m surrounded by idiots._ Octavia rolled her eyes and grabbed Lincoln’s hand leading them towards the elevator door.

Jasper was just left there standing in the middle of the hotel lobby, with confusion written all across his face.

 But he wasn’t truly alone, because there was someone listening.

>

“Are you guys sure that, you don’t want me to get your own rooms? This suite only has to two rooms and one bed in each” Lexa said as Clarke swiped the card to the hotel suite.

“Wow” Clarke said breathlessly as she admired the room that looked more like an apartment.

“We will be fine it’s not like any of us haven’t shared a bed before” Anya pushed pass the blonde and moved towards the room closes to the entrance. “Raven your bunking with me!” Anya called from the bedroom.

“Okay!” Raven responded, already moving towards their room.

“Wait what?!” Clarke said moving her attention from the luxurious suite and into the conversation about the living arrangements. The blonde didn’t mind sharing a bed especially if it was with Lexa, she had seriously had the best night of sleep the day that she shared a bed with the brunette. But they were taking things slow and they never tried to sleep in the same room again or anything else at that.

“Yeah don’t we get a say on this?” Lexa said swinging herself into the suite with the help of her crutches.

“Well do you any of you guys mind sleeping in the same bed?” Anya asked and looking at pair with a smug smirk, Raven stood right next to her with the same top of the line smirk and eyebrows raised as if to challenge any of the two to say something.

“No” Clarke and Lexa said in unison.

“Then there’s nothing else to be said” Raven said, before slamming the door on both the doctor and the surfer before they could argue even more.

The two where left speechless and both of them cursed their friends under their breath when they heard a hi five come from inside the room.

“You know we don’t have to right? I can go down to the reception and ask for another room” Lexa said readjusting her hands on her crutches.

“It’s fine and it’s not like it’s your fault that dumb and dumber would tag along” Clarke said smiling at the brunette when she heard a faint ‘Hey!’ coming from behind the closed door, and began making her journey towards the room they would be sharing.

> 

“So she cares for that doctor or at least is beginning to?” Cage asked to the person on the other line looking out of the window as he observed the view he got from his office.

“Yea, her name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. She just barely started working with the team a couple of weeks ago” Charlotte informed.

“I’ll see what I can dig up on her, but in the meantime let them be, let them fall in love, I want them to be happy. I want them to get attached, then we will take that away and shatter the girl” Cage said almost hanging up, when he remembered. “Oh, we didn’t have time to discuss thins at the office but, don’t forget we have dinner plans for this weekend”

“How could I? I’m looking forward to it.” Charlotte said with a smile on her lips.

> 

“All set, all the luggage has been successfully delivered to its perspective places” Clarke said throwing herself on the bed carefully so that she didn’t bother the brunette. “What do you want to do now?”

“Whatever you want to do” Lexa said trying to stay awake, between having to use crutches to get places and the medication that she was taking she had no actual energy left. Clarke noticed of course, with Lexa’s voice not containing the same strong, confident and clear tone it was hard not to.

“Are you tired?” Clarke asked rolling to her side so she could stare at the brunette’s profile.

“To be honest” Lexa said turning to her side so that she was facing the blonde. “Yeah. Swinging around in crutches wore me out”

“I figured, you look like you’re ready to pass out” Clarke shifted so that she was closer to the brunette, their noses touching slightly “If you want you can take a nap for tonight and order room service when you wake up”

Clarke’s voice had died down and settled to almost a whispered, Lexa far too gone to even answer her question. I made Clarke’s heart warm up for the brunette, a feeling that soon banished when she remembered that she needed to make an important call. A call that she didn’t want to make.

Clarke rolled off the bed as carefully as she could so that she didn’t wake up the sleeping brunette and went into the room’s patio and dialed.

Clarke stood there and waited for someone to pick up the phone and she began to wonder if it was a good idea call.

First ring.

_Should I do this?_

Second ring.

_What if she tells him where I am?_

Third ring.

_It isn’t too late to hang up._

Fourth ring.

_But she deserves to know that I’m okay._

Fifth ring.

_Does she even care?_

Sixth ring.

_She isn’t going to pick up._

Seventh ring.

“Hello?” the woman in the other line asked and Clarke bit her lip battling weather to hang up or actually talk.

“Hello? Clarke is that you?” The voice asked and Clarke squeezed the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

“Yeah. Mom it’s me” Clarke said scratching the back of her neck.

“Where have you been? We’ve been so worried. Oh my god I need to tell Finn that you’re okay” the woman on the other line said, making Clarke panic at the mention of her ex’s name.

“Mom NO!  Don’t tell Finn that I called” Clarke rushed, she didn’t want Finn even knowing if she was alive or not.

“But Clarke, he has been searching nonstop for you. He has been worried sick plus, he hasn’t been able to get into your house. He deserves to know” Her mother argued.

“Mom, please don’t. There is reason why I don’t want anything to do with him” Clarke pleaded her mother.

“Okay. Fine. I won’t tell him, but Clarke at least tell me where have you been?”

“I took up the job offer from Octavia” Clarke began testing the waters and waited against for her mother’s response.

“Clarke why would you do that? You had the perfect life here. You were going to get married to a great man” The woman argued keep on arguing and Clarke regretted ever calling her mom.

“Mom Finn is far from great, god his even from good. That why I left in the first place, I couldn’t marry him not after the way he treated me, mom. I just couldn’t” Clarke swallowed the growing lump on her throat, her body filling with regret for calling her mother. It never seemed to amaze her how easily Abby Griffin always seemed to disappoint her whether it was a recital or game or just having her mom take her side in an argument with Finn, her mother always seemed to disappoint. “I’m sorry mom, I-I shouldn’t have called” Clarke finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.

“Clarke wait! Finn she’s on the pho-“With that Clarke hung up and squatted down, pressed her forehead against the cold glass that made up the railing, with a sigh.

> 

“Anya come on stop! You’re going to make me pee my pants!” Raven shrieked in between giggles and trying to get a hold of Anya’s hand so that the torture would stop. Anya had tricked her making, the brunette believe that she was going to get lucky but, in reality Anya was just looking to startle the girl so that she could do the worst thing that anyone could do to Raven Reyes.

Tickle her.

It was one of Raven’s darkest and deepest secrets, one that no one had ever known or figured out, until of course Anya did. The blonde figured it out by accident, in one of their many drunken make outs, when her nails dragged over her ribcage made her giggle into the kiss. Ever since that day, there had been many other occasions where Anya had discovered other tickle friendly spot in Raven’s body and Anya has never stopped using it against her when she wanted to punish Raven.

It was cruel sure but Raven deserved it most of the time.

“Cheekbones really?” Anya asked her tone sounding way to calm for the situation that they were in.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I promise I won’t do it again, but can you please stop! And it wasn’t just me! Lexa said it too!” Raven pleaded trying to talk some reason into the girl above her.

“She will suffer too don’t worry about it” Anya simply said and kept moving her hands over Raven’s body.

“Please stop! I’m sorry I’m never calling you that nickname again. C’MON ANYA I THINK I JUST PEED MYSELF A LITTLE BIT” Raven screamed and Anya finally stopped and down from on top of the brunette, after hearing what she need to hear.

“I’m glad that we had this talk” Anya said looking at the panting engineer with a sweet innocent smile.

“You’re evil” Raven simply said trying to regain her breath, before sitting up in bed.

“You weren’t complaining about it last night or the night before that or last we-“

“Well I am now, you know? It’s not healthy to build someone up just to smack them back down. When you promised that I would be all kinds of wet I never imagined this” Raven said looking at Anya.

“Well play your cards right and maybe…” Anya said getting close to Raven so that she could whisper in her ear “you can be another kind of wet” Anya pulled back slightly and placed a soft kiss on Raven’s lips, a kiss that soon turned heated and soon as it did Anya pulled away and got out of bed, giving Raven a little bit of a whiplash.

“Um. Where are you going?” Raven asked as she blinked herself into reality and brought herself to stand on her knees.

“Going to check up on Lexa and Clarke” Anya said innocently already turning the nob to the door

“But weren’t we going to you know” Raven insinuated looking at the bed and back at the blonde.

“Actually… No. I said you needed to play your cards right. Plus I might be kinky in bed sometimes but, I don’t think we have reached that level yet. So you should probably go shower” Said the surfer making Raven’s mouth fall wide open not believing what was coming out her mouth.

“What! I didn’t actual-! I didn’t pee! It was just a way to get you off of me” Raven argued crossing her arms on her chest.

“Huh, really you sounded so convincing” Anya teased giving the brunette a smug smile.

“Remember when I said that building people up and smacking them back down was unhealthy?” Raven asked looking at the smiling girl, who just nodded smile unwavering.

“You’re going to kill me” Raven said getting out of bed and Anya’s smile just got wider after seeing the frustration of the brunette.

“I’m planning on it” Anya simply said and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a comment addict. Comments make me write update more often even when I'm drowning in homework. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about the story bad or good so don't be afraid to comment and share your opinion. Also if have any questions, comments, concerns my Tumblr is omg-idonutcare come on over and you can ask me any questions because I will answer.


	10. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four of our girls go out on a date while the other two stay in and relax. Some things are discovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no word to express how sorry I am that it took me so long to update but, I hope I can make it up with this chapter. Also, want to thank everyone who supports the story but the special thanks go to that anon on Tumblr that actually gave me that last push to finish this chapter, you know who you are ;)

Clarke walked back into the room after taking a moment to herself and found the once sleeping brunette now awake, facing the ceiling.  

“Hey” Clarke said settling in her old position next the brunette.

“Hey” replied the surfer tiredly.

 “You’re awake” Clarke pointed out.

“Sadly” said the brunette sitting up and running a hand through her hair, with a sigh.

“How come? I wasn’t gone for that long” Clarke asked following the brunette’s movement and seat up as well.

“Not long after you left Anya barged in and threw herself on the bed saying that” Lexa stopped clearing her throat to make her best Anya impression, “I needed you to wake up and get Clarke because we are going out tonight”

Clarke cracked a smile and moved her hand to place a brown curl behind Lexa’s ear, “Are you sure it wasn’t Raven that came in because, that doesn’t sound like something the _Anya_ we love and love would say or do” That comment made the brunette crack a smile of her own her bad mood lightening a little at the touch of the blonde.

“Oh believe me I know it was Anya, I guess Rave is just rubbing off on her after all the time they spend together” Lexa said catching the smiling blue eyes.

“What if I told you that I really don’t want to do anything tonight” The blonde said searching the green eyes.

“I would tell you that I feel the same. That’s why I told Anya to count us out” The surfer said reaching for one of the brunette’s hands and holding it, “I thought that I could take you out and get those drinks I promised you a while back or at least get them deliver it to our room since Im kind not supposed to be moving around so much. Doctor’s orders” Lexa joked not being used to asking someone on a date on impulse or being put in a vulnerable position something that she was finding herself doing more often now that she was with Clarke.

“I would love that” Clarke said smile bigger than ever.

“Really?” The brunette asked a little surprised for some strange reason.

“Yeah, I’ve never had a date in a hotel room before, so I’m really looking forward to it, especially with my date being incredibly hot and stuff” Clarke teased, bumping her shoulder against the brunette’s, finally realizing how close they were in proximity.

Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes briefly drifted down to her lips as she dragged her tongue across her bottom lip. Lexa’s eyes settled back on hers and she could feel the heat of the brunette envelope her as she got closer and just as soon as the heat had arrived it was gone.

“Sorry” The surfer whispered backing away from the blonde, “I just think that maybe we should save it for tonight”

“I agree, we should rest though it’s still pretty early in the morning” Clarke said with a smile, trying to calm down her speeding heart.

> 

When Anya opened the door to her room she was met by a sweet surprise. Raver stood with her back towards Anya, just in her underwear, her brown locks still wet from her shower flowed past her shoulders instead of its regular place in a ponytail.

“You know I really love this sight of you in your underwear” The surfer said making the brunette jump.

“Well I’m pretty sure you love the sight of me naked just as much” Raven replied reaching for her tank top and putting it on covering too much skin for Anya’s liking.

“What happened with the lovebirds are they going out with us or what?” Raven asked turning around to look at the blonde.

`“No they’re staying in, it just going to be you and me tonight” The surfer said sounding a little distracted.

“Anya”

“Yeah”

“You have little drool on your chin there” Raven teased, stalking closer to Anya.

“Haha, you’re so funny it hurts” Anya said sarcastically crossing her arms.

“I know I am it’s a big part of my charm” Raven said wrapping her arms around the surfer’s neck, before leaning in and placing a brief kiss on her lips, “Hey, Anya what if we make reservations at a restaurant and go on a date tonight, like a real date”

“Like at a real restaurant?” Anya asked uncrossing her arms and placing it her hands on Raven’s hips, to bring the brunette in closer so that their bodies were fully touching.

“Yeah” Raven said placing another kiss on the surfer’s lips.

“With waiters, tables and people?” Anya kept on asking evoking another peck and hum of approval from the brunette.

“Then I guess we should try this date night thing then, but can we sleep first it’s still pretty early” The blonde said when their lips parted.

“Okay, but let me make a few calls first” Raven said parting from the blonde.

 Anya could feel her heart speed up and skip a beat at the sight of the smiling brunette, she couldn’t help but laugh at the way Raven bounced with excitement. Warmth began to fill Anya’s inside as she watched the mechanic run around the room making all the arrangements for their date, she just stood there and watched in amusement.

“Anya are you going to just stand there and stare, get in the bed I’ll join you in a second” The brunette asked trying to keep her face serious as another smile crept into her face.

> 

“You know what Echo? I fucking miss those morons” Octavia complained from her place in the large king bed of her room, looking over to older girl lying next to her in bed.

“Regretting your decision of staying already?” Said the surfer not glancing up from her gossip magazine on _‘making long travel hours you best friend!!!’_

“It’s not that it’s just that, I’m just really super bored and the guys have that stupid press meeting. So, it’s not like I can be doing anything with him” Octavia sighed looking off into the distance “I wonder what the girls are doing right now?”

“They’re probably sleeping but, you can always call you know there isn’t that much of time difference”

“No. I mean is fine I just miss them you know?” Octavia mumbled “We could’ve been joking and teasing this very moment if they were here. I could have been like a large sleepover”

“Octavia okay you seriously need to stop because you’re totally ruining my good mood” Echo said looking over to the younger girl. “You’re going to get to see them in like in one week you can last that long right?”

“Yeah”

“Good” Echo said getting up when she heard a soft knock on the door, opening the door for the room service man and closing it behind him after their food was delivered.

“What did you order again?” Echo asked looking at the brunette who was now consumed by her phone. “Octavia?” Echo called trying to get the girls attention.

“Oh my god. Echo come and see this” Octavia shrieked looking at her phone screen, sitting up way to fast to be humanly possible.

 _And she calls me inhuman_ , Echo thought rolling her eyes at the brunette.

“What?” The other girl asked lifting the lid of one the trays and ripping off a piece of whatever was in there, before making her way to Octavia.

“Look” the surfer said as she handed the phone to the older girl, standing on her knees.

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Yup” Octavia replied making a popping sound.

“Oh my god” Echo said looking at multiple pictures of Raven and Anya kissing captured by some random journalist at a coffee shop in the airport.

“That’s what I said”

“How long do you think this has been going on?” Echo asked still in shock.

“I don’t know but, look at this headline, this is the dumbest thing ever ‘Anya Woods superstar surfer now swinging for the opposite team’ who comes up with this stuff?” Octavia said taking the phone from Echo so she could keep looking through the pictures.

“No clue all I know that your brother now owes me sixty bucks” Echo said receiving a glare from Octavia.

“What?” Octavia asked the other surfer.

“I always had my suspicions” Echo replied.

> 

“HEY, YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS WERE HEADING OUT” Raven shouted from the door of the suite jolting awake the two sleeping girls. Lexa could only sit up in bed and watch the blonde take her pillow and put it over her head to keep the noise out.

“OH, AND YOUR ROOM SERVICE IS HERE” Raven yelled again slamming the door and Clarke let out a loud gram.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Clarke asked lifting the pillow from her head and looking at the surfer with still tired eyes.

“I have no idea but, I swear they slammed that door on purpose” Lexa replied smiling at the blonde, reaching for a lose blonde strand of hair and placing it behind Clarke’s ear. “I woke up to go to the bathroom and ended up ordering food and drinks for us before going to sleep, I hope you don’t mind”

“No its fine I wouldn’t have known what to order anyway this is still very new to me” Clarke said sitting up, “Shall we?” The blonde said sleepy smile on her lips

“I thought you’d never ask, c’mon” Lexa said grabbing one of the blonde’s hands and getting up pulling Clarke up behind her.

“Don’t forget your crutches” Clarke said handing them to the surfer who just took them with a smile.

“Never doc”

“So what are we having for dinner?” The blonde asked walking out of the bedroom.

“The chef special is stake and I believe that includes a bottle of wine don’t worry though I ordered your favorite poison, Tequila”

“You know me so well”

“So couch or dining table?” Lexa asked pointing at each option with one of her crutches.

“Couch” The doctor replied.

> 

“Raven you have truly outdone yourself today. Who knew you could be such a romantic” Anya said smiling at the brunette as they walked hand in hand on the beach.

“Only for you” Raven said squeezing Anya’s hand, turning to give her a wink before looking straight ahead again. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence Anya appreciating the feel of Raven’s hand in hers. The surfer replayed the whole date in her head, the amazing time she had with the brunette causing her to smile for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Anya looked at the younger girl walking next to her, brown locks flowing gracefully behind her, heels in one hand, black dress that showed the right amounts the beautiful tanned skin, brace securely placed on her knee. Raven looked so beautiful Anya had to remind herself to breathe all thought out the night, just like she was right now. And it was in that moment that Anya realized that Raven was it for her, and that Raven was one of the only person who had ever made her feel like she was having a mini heart attack, while having a butterfly war in her stomach just at the sound of her voice, her laugh, her touch.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Raven asked when she felt the surfer suddenly stop dead in her tracks.

“Nothing it’s just that, tonight has been amazing. Thanks” Anya said glancing down at their joined hands, pulling the brunette closer to her so that they were standing face to face.

“It has hasn’t it?” Raven said with a big smile on her face.

“Yeah”

“Well I guess my mission has been accomplished” The brunette said pulling the surfer in to a hug with a sigh, “But how amazing this date was isn’t the only thing that’s on your mind” Raven continued her words muffled by Anya’s hair.

“No, it isn’t” The older girl said and raven pulled away from their embrace far enough to search Anya’s features for any clue of what she was thinking.

“Then what is it?” Raven said the worry clear on her voice even if her face didn’t show it, a skill she had learned from both Anya and Lexa.

“I’ve known this for a long time, but I’ve never been so inclined to say this like I am right this moment”

“Okay, lay it on me” Raven said eyeing the surfer.

“I love you and I’m done hiding our relationship from the world” Anya said meeting Raven’s eyes.

Raven felt her mouth open but no words coming out, she was just in shock that the surfer who spend most of her free time in Raven’s room watching her work silently was admitting her love to her. The brunette felt the same way but, she still found herself speechless because she too had been inclined to say those words to the blonde. Even when they were still sharing those drunken nights did the words find themselves at the tip of her tongue.

“I love you too” Raven whispered finally finding her words, her brown eyes watched as one of the smiles Anya always reserved for her crept into her lips an pulled the blonde into a kiss.

“Maybe we should go back to the suite” Raven said when their lips parted her eyes still closed.

“Maybe we shouldn’t”

“What do you mean?” Raven asked confused and Anya just gave her a playful smile and glanced over to the ocean before taking off running discarding of her clothing as she ran.

“You have got to be kidding me” Raven whispered to herself as she watched the now semi naked Anya dive into the water only her and emerge.

“You coming or what?” Raven heard the blonde call and Raven shook her head and began to make herself into the water, getting rid of every piece of clothing as quickly as possible, except for her brace which she took off with care, leaving only her underwear.

“I thought you weren’t coming for a second there” Anya said wrapping her arms around the brunette.

“Never” Raven whispered kissing the older girl.

 

> _Meanwhile_

“So Raven out of nowhere says, ‘don’t mind her, she’s just really kinky’ and the beer I had in my mouth comes out through my nose” Clarke finishes waiting for Lexa to say something but instead the brunette just sat there with her mouth open.

“Your lying” Lexa finally said.

“Seriously, it totally happened” Clarke said laughing, her body warm from the tequila running through her veins.

“I refuse to believe you” Lexa replied disbelieve in her voice.

“Why?” The blonde asked looking at the brunette with a smile on her face.

“Because I can’t believe that you as a grown adult would actually blow beer out of your nose” Lexa said pointing at the blonde, she took a little tipsy from the alcohol.

“Age has nothing to do with it, what Raven said caught me by surprise” Clarke said defending her case.

“Still though” Lexa said reaching for the almost empty bottle of tequila next to the blonde, “Any normal person could have just spit it out, what you did that’s really not normal”

“So you do believe I did it” Clarke said taking the bottle away from the brunette mid drink, making some of it slip out of her mouth and onto her chin. “Hey! I was drinking that!”

 “You said it was mi-“ Clarke stopped talking, her attention captivated by the single drop making its way down Lexa’s neck, she didn’t know if  it was the alcohol or herself that was making her lower body suddenly ache and feel warm.

Lexa just watched as Clarke’s eyes dilate and turn dark, her bottom lip captured by her teeth, she let the drop make its way down her neck not making any attempt at stopping its curse in hopes that Clarke would make a move.

And she did.

She rose to her knees from her place in the couch and made her way to the brunette bringing her lips to the surfer’s neck and capturing the small drop tequila and tracing the path the drop had left with her tongue. The second that they were face to face Lexa cupped the back of the blonde’s neck and brought their lips together for a passionate, yet sloppy kiss. Each other too drunk and too comfortable with each other to care to wait before introducing their tongues.

Clarke let out a loud moan as Lexa’s hands left her neck and settled at her hips guiding her to sit on her lap as she began to work on her neck, gracing her teeth on the sensitive skin and smothering it out with her tongue. The more time Lexa spend touching Clarke the more the blonde’s actions became more aggressive, not that Lexa minded, she loved the feeling of Clarke grinding against her. Lexa even encouraged it by placing her hands lower on the blonde’s backside, resting them firmly on her ass, squeezing it, driving the blonde to grind against Lexa harder than Clarke would’ve ever done on her own.

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke moaned her voice husky with pleasure. The ache in between her thighs getting worst, she brought their lips together again by grabbing a fist full of Lexa’s brown locks guiding the brunette’s lips to her own.

They teased the alcohol in each other’s lips as they kissed and their tongues danced together, until they no other choice but to separate to breathe. Clarke pulled away first but, not before biting the brunette’s lower lip making the brunette moan for what she hoped was only the first of many that night. Clarke rested her forehead against Lexa’s and kept her eyes closed trying to catch her breath a task that she deemed impossible as long as Lexa kept playing with the clasp of her bra from underneath her shirt.

“We should take this to our room, before Raven and Anya come back and interrupt us” Clarke said in a low voice, leaning in to peck Lexa’s lips before going back to their former position.

“I think we should stop” Lexa said green eyes meeting blue.

“What? Why?” The blonde asked a little taken aback.

“Because I’m still on crutches and I’m pretty certain that it’s not comfortable to have sex with a boot on, plus were both drunk so…”Lexa said removing her hands from underneath Clarke’s shirt.

“Sorry I got carried away” Clarke apologizing, realizing that they had in fact rushed things and she was still sitting on Lexa’s lap maybe even causing her some pain.

 “Clarke don’t apologize believe me, we both got a little carried away” Lexa replied tithing her grip around the blonde when she felt her try to move out of her lap. “But you have believe me when I say that I will make it worth your while when I get this thing off” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear with a wink.

“I hope your saying the truth” Clarke said.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself in –“Lexa began and stopped at the sound of her  phone going off from her back pocket, she picked up the call assuming that it must be an emergency if someone was calling that late.

“Hello?” Lexa said and she was suddenly meet by Octavia’s impossible to understand panicked speech.

Clarke gave her a questioning look and the simply mouthed “Octavia” before putting her phone on speaker so that Clarke could hear too.

“Octavia calm down, I have no idea of what you just said” Clarke jumped in giving the brunette a worried look.

“Someone leaked a picture of Anya and Raven kissing at the airport and let’s just say that Gustus is about to explode, for some random reason that I find extremely weird. Can you guys just tell Anya and Raven to call Gustus soon as possible”

“Sure thing” Lexa said and looked at the blonde.

“Thanks guys I’ll talk to you later” Octavia said and hung up.

Lexa let out a deep sigh and Clarke got off her lap and took her had “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked.

“If the picture is real and it’s really Anya and Raven kissing. Anya’s parents are going to freak” Lexa said leaning back into the couch.

“I don’t get why they would freak out?” Clarke asked confused as to why it was such a big deal.

“That’s because Anya’s parents support anyone that is interested in someone of the same sex as long as it isn’t one of their own” Lexa replied.

“Okay but I still dot get why Gustus would be so uneasy right now?” Asked still confused.

“Because Anya’s parents will make her life a living hell” Lexa simply said looking at the blonde with sad eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes I do understand if you hate me a little after this chapter. I am also looking for a beta so if your interested message me on Tumblr :)


	11. Well the cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya talk.  
> Clarke and Lexa have breakfast.  
> Anya's and Raven's night didn't just end at the beach.  
> Jasper thought he had a chance.  
> Lincoln wins a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that has shown their support for this story and I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long, this update was supposed to go up weeks ago but I've been too busy to post it. So, to make up for it I made this chapter the longest one yet and added a little something, Enjoy.
> 
> *Hint*  
> This story is rated mature for a reason ;)

After Octavia’s call Lexa’s and Clarke’s night continued, they had taken their ‘date’ to their shared bed and just talked, neither noticing that they were practically on top of one another. They did enjoy themselves, especially Lexa who was really enjoying learning about the blonde.

Lexa was begging to notice how different Clarke was, she was the complete opposite from the people she had gotten accustomed to but, then again so were all of Clarke’s friends. What made Clarke special was that she had lived the normal life for many years, while everyone else managed to get used to the many luxuries that came with joining the team.

Lexa had to admit it was one of the best dates she had ever had, she was just in love with the simplicity of it all, the ease in which conversation seemed to flow between them, never running out of things to talk about. Watching the blonde in front of her tilt her head back and laugh, making the sound that Lexa was now sure was one of her favorites

“Don’t think I forgot” Clarke pointed towards Lexa, giving her a look, but Lexa just looked at her confused.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Doc.”

“You made me tell you another of my embarrassing stories now tell me another one of yours”

“And when did I agree to this?” Lexa said chuckling.

Clarke only shook her head and shoved the brunette a little “You’re such an ass”

“Part of my charm” The brunette shrugged, smiling.

“Okay then if you’re not going to tell me another embarrassing thing about yourself” the blonde stopped to think when a lightbulb came on over her head. “How about you tell me something that pisses you off” Clarke continued taking another sip of her drink.

“Oh that’s easy, I get really pissed off when ‘big important business people’ actually think that Gustus is actually my brother’s dad, just because my father decided to take my mother’s surname”

“Does that really happen?” Clarke asked looking at the brunette.

“More than you think,” Lexa said taking a drink of her own drink. “Your turn”

“I hate sexist men,” Clarke said without thinking and the memory Finn popped into her head causing her face to frown before she could even know it was happening. Clarke shook her head a little getting rid of the bad memories, a placed a smile on her face, a mile that Lexa noticed didn’t reach her eyes. But Lexa wasn’t going to ask any questions, even if she could see the darkness hidden in those blue eyes, Clarke would tell her when she was ready. “Your turn”

“Okay” Lexa said putting her thoughts in the back of her mind and thought of a way to cheer up the blonde “Being in front of an extremely hot and sexy doctor” Lexa leaned in and whispered into the blonde’s ear “Being so close to her sitting on a bed and not being capable of taking her right on the spot” Lexa said before pulling away and smiling about the way that Clarke's eyes seemed to change. “We also promised to take it slow, so”

“God, you really are an ass” Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes.

“I just aim to please Clarke,” The brunette says smiling and then laughing at the now pouting blonde. “You’re so drunk”

Clarke just kept on pouting while trying to defend her case “I'm so not”

Lexa looked over Clarke with the most serious expression she could muster before she bolted out in on another fit of laughter. Because Clarke drunk meant 5-year-old Clarke and it was just adorable and Lexa was loving every moment of it.

“We’ll see about that in the morning,” the brunette said while wiping some tears from her eyes.

> 

It took all of Anya’s willpower not to slam both the door to the suite and her bedroom when Raven and she arrived. They could hear their friends or more like Lexa laughing from the other room, if it hadn’t been for that she would have carried Raven over to the couch or taken her right against the door. The self-control had fully run out the second the door to their room clicked shut and apparently so had Raven’s when she pushed Anya against the door.

They kissed hard.

Anya had been surprised her self-control had lasted so long, especially after their heated make out in the beach, the elevator, the hall, and even the hotel lobby. Sure, they got many disapproving looks and Anya hadn’t cared at the time, even if had been raised to keep appearances, she just needed both their soaked clothes off.  

Raven pulled away and began unbuttoning Anya’s shirt as fast as she could, while the blonde backed them up to the bed. Anya placed her hands on Raven’s thighs and began to push the dress up and off of Raven before the back of her knees hit the bed. Raven kept backing up so that she was in the middle of the bed watching Anya watch her.

Anya could only admire Raven, hair wild, eyes dark, a mischievous smile on her lips, the sight of Raven like that made Anya feel award all over. “I love you so much,” Anya said, never getting tired of those three words.

Raven smile grew and he began to crawl forward, until her standing on her knees in front of her “I love you too”

Raven leaned in for a peck, then another and another until Anya’s hands were pulling her in at the waist. Raven shuddered at the feeling of the surfer’s hands on her bare skin as she began working on undoing Anya’s pants.

Anya’s hands found their way up on Raven’s bra unclasping it, just as Anya’s pants fell to pool around her feet. The surfer dipped her head and capturing a hard nub with her lips and sucking on it, while one of her hand worked on Raven’s left breast.

“Fuck Anya” Raven moaned as she the blonde keeps working in her breast.

Anya smiled and brought her head back up to kiss Raven, loving the effect she had on the younger girl. “Lay down” Anya ordered as she took off the last pieces of clothes and Raven obeyed and watched as Anya crawled her way over to her and capture her lips in yet another kiss.

Anya began to kiss her way down going from Raven’s lips to her neck and from her neck to in between her breast, to her stomach, until she was met by the waistband of Raven’s panties. Anya didn’t take any time before slipping the thin piece of undergarment off and quickly bringing her tongue to Raven’s folds tasting her arousal. “God you’re so wet”

 Raven moaned when she felt Anya’s tongue in her heat, she knew she wouldn’t last long. This whole entire day she had been so wound up and her body was finally going be able to get the release it had been craving.

But she was going to need more than Anya’s tongue and as if the surfer could read her mind she introduced two fingers and began to suck on her clit almost driving the brunette over the edge. But Raven still needed more so she pulled Anya up.

“Is everything okay? “ Anya tried to ask a little confused as to why Raven had made her pull away. Her only response was Raven lips against hers and two of Raven’s fingers slipping into her making her moan into Raven’s ear.

“I want you to come with me,” Raven said and began to move her fingers again and she could feel Raven mirroring her movements. Soon enough both Raven and Anya were close to reaching their climax all it took was a curl of a finger for Raven to reach her max, Anya following quickly after.

Anya rolled off Raven after she caught her breath, she smiled when she felt Raven smuggle up to her side. “Hey, Raven?" Anya called checking to see if the brunette was awake.

“Hum”

“Thanks for the date,” Anya said laid a soft kiss on Raven’s hairline.

“Anything for you Anaya” Raven replied smiling and cuddling impossibly closer to the blonde.

 

> 

“I think they’re finally here,” Lexa said bringing her head up to look towards the door.

“What makes you think that? The loud moan or the fact they probably just broke their door?” Clarke said pushing her head with one elbow.

“To be honest” Lexa teased turning her head towards Clarke, “I thought both things were caused by a ghost” Lexa continued smiling.

Clarke’s mouth fell open “OMG, seriously Lexa I regret telling you that story now”        

“Yeah sure you do,” Lexa said moving her head back to rest on her pillow, letting out a loud yawn.

“Tired?” The blonde asked looking at the half-awake brunette, who just shook her head a response.

“No… Well, yeah” The surfer let out another yawn and ran her hands through her blown locks “But, I really want to stay up longer talking with you” Lexa finished looking at the blonde with tired eyes, the alcohol and exhaustion finally catching up to her.

“We don’t have to do that,” Clarke said smiling sweetly over at the brunette, “We have all the time on the world Lexa”

“Really?” The surfer asked opening her eyes slightly.

“Really” Clarke replied and watched the brunette cross the line to unconsciousness, she watched the brunette sleep for a little before she got to her knees and worked on loosening the straps of Lexa’s boot so that it wouldn’t be sore in the morning. She reached for the covers and bringing over them both and resting her head on the crook of Lexa’s neck.

> 

Clarke woke up to a dry mouth, pounding headache and the spot next to her empty and cold. She frowned and opened her eyes and skimmed the room in search for the surfer, the bright light coming from the window making it difficult for her to keep her eyes open for long.

“Oh, good you’re awake” Clarke heard Lexa say in surprise as the brunette stepped into the room pulling a car behind her. Clarke didn’t know if it was the smell of food or the sight of Lexa with her hair up in a messy bun, showing off the shaved portion of her head that made her jaw hit the floor.

“Yeah, I’m hot, I know,” Lexa said rolling the car as close to the bed as she could before putting the crutch she was using to the side and throwing herself on the bed.

“Have I ever told you how much of an ass you are?” Clarke asked pitching the bridge of her nose.

“Well, you have in fact like twice yesterday” Lexa replied and laughed when Clarke threw a pillow at her. “Don’t be so mean I brought you breakfast”

“Why aren’t your hangover?” The blonde asked a bit annoyed.

“If it were under different circumstances I would but, tequila doesn’t have that much of that effect on me” Lexa explained reaching for a glass of water and two aspirin. “Here”

“Thanks,” Clarke said.

“So, are you hungry?” Lexa asked.

“Starving” Clarke responded, “What are we having?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and scrambled eggs” Lexa answered lifting the lit that was covering the blonde’s food.

“Wait, how did you know?” Clarke asked.

“Know what?” Lexa said smiling at the blonde.

“That this is my favorite thing to have for breakfast”

Lexa smile just grew as she handed Clarke her plate. “I pay a lot of attention to the things that interest me, Clarke”

“Good to know,” The blonde said placing the pills in her mouth and drowning it with water “So are they awake?”

“Nope and I don’t blame them”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that and Lexa just watched Clarke eat while laying on her side, “Thank you, Clarke” She said out of the blue.

“What for?”

“For taking such good care of me,” Lexa said pointing at her ankle “and going on a date with me” She quickly added.

“Lexa you don’t have to thank me” Clarke began, “Last night was the most fun I had in a long time”

Lexa blushed and looked away smiling, happy that the blonde had as much of an amazing time as she had last night.

“Me too. That why I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and check out a property, maybe grab some lunch?”

“I would love to” Clarke smiled at the blushing brunette and moved her plate out of the way before leaning into a quick kiss.

> 

Raven opened her eyes and found Anya watching her attentively, her brown eyes were filled with so much love it spurred a thousand butterflies in her stomach. They were so close that their noses were touching, the brunette smiled and got lost in Anya’s eyes.

“Morning beautiful,” Anya said pushing a brown lock behind Raven’s ear.

“Morning” Raven responded pecking the blonde’s lips, the taste of salt present on her lips.

“I love you,” The blonde said the second Raven pulled away.

“I love you too, cheekbones”

“You’re so going to pay for that” Anya threatened giving Raven a look.

“I don’t care as long as it leads me and you to go on an amazing date and allowing me to wake up to the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on” Raven said in attempt to save herself and Anya just went into a fit of laughter, with Raven just smiling at the sound of it.

“Nice try but, I think I’m just going to leave you sexually frustrated,” The surfer said and kissed the tip of Raven’s nose and began to get up from the bed.

“Says the person that woke up in the middle of the night begging for seconds” Raven murmured under her breath.

“What was that?” Anya asked giving Raven a challenging look.

“Nothing”

“Sure… Get up so we can go get breakfast” The surfer said on her way to the bathroom.

“Does that mean we are showering together?” The brunette asked Anya just rolled her eyes at Raven’s arrogant smile.

>  
“Do you think they know, that we know?” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as they stood and watched their friends interact. They both began to notice the things they hadn’t before sure they there had been things that clued both Lexa and Clarke that there was something going on between the other pair. But now they could see the difference in their relationship, the not so innocent touches the whispering, especially the longing looks.

“I don’t think they’ve seen it yet” Clarke replied, looking back at the laughing couple sitting a couple feet from her and Lexa. ”But it’s all over the news, literally” Lexa continued.

“You know there’s only one way to find out,” Clark said making eye contact with the brunette.

“How?” Lexa asked confused, just as Clarke turned and looked straight ahead making eye contact with the other two girls.

“Talk to each of them individually” The blonde supplied pointing at Anya leaving towards the patio. “Go”

“So, how long have you two been together?” The blonde asked once both Anya and Lexa were out of earshot and watched as all the blood drained from Raven’s face and still managed to sit up straighter in her seat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Clar-“Raven began but was interrupted by the voice of her best friend. “Don’t lie, Reyes, someone took a photo of you two kissing in the airport and leaked it” Clarke said looking her friend straight in the eye.

>

**_Lexa, Anya, and Echo were close friends, Lexa fit in perfectly with the two and not just because of their shared passion for surfing but, so much more. The three girls had developed the type of friendship that Lexa had always needed in her life. The one that led to many weekends of camping on a beach in hopes of catching the best waves and being in every there for each other’s special moments as well as the not so good. It was the type of friendship that didn’t feel like friendship but as if they had been long lost sisters that had finally made it back into each other’s life after years of searching. Anya and Echo were the first two people that she told about her past willingly. Lexa and Anya were the ones that would listen to Echo when she needed to babble or share one of her strange ideas. Lexa and Echo were the first two people who she had come out to._ **

**_It was the last of week winter and Echo, Anya and Lexa decided to head for the beach one last time before they left for the states for college. The three sat on a beach wearing their oversized sweaters and jeans and watched the sunset in a comfortable silence like they always did. Tomorrow they would leave for the states and away from Australia, away from their little spot in the beach and to their new life in as students in UCSB._ **

**_“Guys, can I tell you something and promise that it won’t change the way you guys see me?” Anya spoke breaking the silence, not bothering to turn and look at her friends._ **

**_“That isn’t even a question An” Lexa said looking at her friend with concern._ **

**_“Yeah, nothing would ever change the way we see you cheekbones” Echo added._ **

**_Anya turned then looking at her two best friends never feeling so grateful to have them in her life even if she would never admit it out loud. She looked away again and stared at the water._ **

**_“I’m bi,” Anya said with a sigh and when she didn’t hear a response from her from her friends she turned to find them smiling, “What?” she asked._ **

**_“Anya we already knew, were your best friends,” Lexa said matter of factly._ **

**_“Why would you think we wouldn’t accept you? You do realize Lexa is out and proud right?” Echo provided making Anya smile._ **

**_“Yeah I know but I just needed to say it out loud, tell somebody you know?” Said the blonde a little more relaxed now that she had finally told someone._ **

**_“We understand,” Lexa said looking back to the sun._ **

**_“Hey, guys how about we make a promise,” Echo said and two heads turned to look at her._ **

**_“What promise would that be?” Anya asked._ **

**_“That we tell each other everything and none of us gets to judge” Echo said._ **

**_“I like the idea of that” Lexa said with a small smile playing her lips._ **

**_“Me too”_ **

> 

“Why didn’t you tell me and Echo? It’s not like your still in the closet or that we share the same mentality as your parents. So why Anya?” Lexa asked, looking legitimately hurt. It took Anya a second to figure out what was Lexa talking about but when she did, she felt an aching pain by seeing her friend look hurt.

Realization hit Anya like a bus and suddenly she didn’t know why she had kept her relationship secret from the people that had never done more than to support her. She opened her mouth trying to find the words to explain but none came, Anya was just sat here and let the guilt engulf her. The blonde looked at the brunette sitting next to you and suddenly another wave of guilt hit, she didn’t have the right to make Raven keep their relationship a secret.

“I don’t know” Was all that Anya said, not able to come up for a good reason because she never had a good reason not to tell her best friends.

 _Why didn’t I tell them?_ Anya asked herself, suddenly finding a reason why and feeling sick to her stomach _because of Im afraid of what my parents would say._

_>  _

**_It was the first time she would be having Lexa over at her house and she was anxious. She had been forced by her parents to have the brunette over for dinner the second they hear the last name, Smith. Anya’s parents were people that did everything on purpose, the friends they had? Just for business deals, the reason for putting Anya in such a prestigious school? So that she could make friends with the children of powerful people. The only reason she was even allowed to be friends with Echo was that their families were doing business together._ **

****

**_But that still wasn’t her actual reason for her nervousness. Her parents Dan and Amanda were above everything else homophobes and Lexa was very much gay._ **

**_“So Lexa, why is such a sweet girl like you still single?” Anya heard her mother ask and she almost choked on her drink._ **

**_“Well that’s because I’m gay” Lexa answered calmly._ **

**_“Oh” Was all that Amanda said in return and for a second there Anya thought that maybe she was wren about her parents and that maybe she could tell them the secret she had yet to tell anyone and they would accept her._ **

**_But she was wrong._ **

**_Because of later that evening as she passed her parents room she heard them._ **

**_“I can’t believe she’s gay, Dan” she heard her mother say._ **

**_“I know but honey she’s still a Smith, we have raised our daughter better than that”_ **

_>  _

“Anya I’m not mad or anything and I'm not here to judge you either, I just want you to talk to me,” Lexa said interrupting Anya’s train of thought.

“But there isn’t anything to talk about … I just…I don’t know why Lex… I’m not ashamed of being with Raven I love her… but I am scared of what might happen with my parents… God, I haven’t even told them I'm gay. I mean they could ruin my surfing career if they wanted to” Anya said speaking her greatest fears out loud.

“Anya, whatever happens, you know that we’ll be there?”

“Yeah I know,” Anya said eyeing her friend. “And Lex, thanks for always being there, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner”

“Its fine, I just wished you could have told me so that I could tease you about this” Lexa said smiling and glanced down at her watch. “Anyway I have some things to take care of but you might want to call Gustus he needs to talk to you”

“I’m guessing you’re going with Clarke,” Anya said settling back into her normal self.

“Yeah I am”

“Good, I'm glad you guys are together I haven’t seen you this happy in forever,” Anya said the honesty clear in her voice.

“I could say the same for you, I can tell Raven makes you happy,” Lexa said and turned to leave through the patio doors. She watched Raven get up from her seat start making her way towards the doors she had just walked out of in a hurry, but she stopped her with one of her crutches before the brunette could make it past her.

“You hurt her and so help me god, I will destroy everything dear to you,” Lexa said giving Raven her coldest stare.

“I can say the same to you” Raven responded and glanced back at the blonde sitting on the couch blue eyes watching them with curiosity. Lexa nodded and removed her crutch each brunette going to their respective blondes.

“You ready to go Clarke?” Lexa asked moving toward her.

“Yeah just let me go get my phone and then we can go”

> 

“Why is it not cold” Octavia groaned sitting down in one of the outside restaurant “It’s supposed to be winter time”

“Well it is Australia we are talking about, sorry we don’t have temperatures below freezing, all winter long” Echo responded sarcastically. “I swear Canadians” she mumbled under her breath.  

“Yeah O, I don’t know why your complaining you would have probably been mourning around back home because you couldn’t surf,” Bellamy said agreeing with his girlfriend.

“Yeah but I still the Canadian winter, I liked being able to not feel my limps when I stayed outside for too long,” Octavia said with a pout and Lincoln put his arm around her reassuringly.

“Sorry O, but don’t we bigger things to discuss. Like how Anya and Raven have been dating for who knows how long” Jasper said Monty beside him rolling his eyes.

“I kind of agree with Jasper, sorry O,” Wick said and Octavia rolled her eyes and groaned.

“You guy are so nosey, I could compare you guys to girls,” Octavia said and Lincoln smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Octavia has a point for once, there isn’t really anything to talk about. Neither of them told us about it” Echo said smiling at the Waitress when she came over with the menu and getting their order of drinks. All of the guys stared at both Octavia and Echo wanting one of the two elaborate.

“Wait are you saying that you didn’t know?” Monty asked breaking the silence.

“Nope” Both the girls said in unison.

“We only found about last night,” Octavia said looking over the menu.

“So no one knew,” Wick said in surprise “Aren’t you guys supposed to tell each other everything”

“Apparently not,” Echo said once again distracted by the Waitress with their drinks and asked for their order.

“If you ask me I knew there was something going on,” Lincoln said taking a sip of his drink, speaking for the very first time.

“I feel like we all did deep down” Monty agreed and everyone nodded except for Jasper.

“I didn’t” He bolted out “I always thought I had a chance with one of them” he then mumbled.

“Aww, jasper maybe in another universe” Octavia said sarcastically, while Wick and Monty comforted surfer.

“Oh, that reminds me you owe me twenty bucks Bell” Echo said looking over at her boyfriend.

“Wait for what? Why?” Bellamy asked confused.

“Remember that one time we made that bet over Raven and Anya hooking up?” Echo smile and held up her had.

“You’re kidding? How do you even remember that? We were like incredibly drunk” Bellamy asked reaching for his pocket, “You want them Australian or American dollar?”

“American” Echo said and Bellamy placed a twenty dollar bill in her hand.

“Echo, I think I’ll take that,” Lincoln said and took the twenty dollar bill away from her “Bell is right and you guys were super drunk that is why you don’t remember that I also made a bet. Which was that Raven and Anya weren’t only hooking up but, in a relationship” he continued small smile on his face while everyone stared at him in awe, even Octavia’s mouth was open.

“Dude I’ve known you for a couple of years and the most I’ve ever heard you speak,” Jasper said “Does he always talk so much when you're together?” he turned and asked Octavia who seemed to be just as shocked as everyone.

“Sometimes, but never this much” Octavia said a little out of breath “Who are you? And what have you done with my boyfriend?” She asked Lincoln who just chuckled and shrugged.

“Now that’s more like it,” Echo said with fake relieve.

“Yeah, I thought the world was going to be blown up by a nuclear bomb just now,” Bellamy said playing along and wiped a fake drop of sweat of his brow, making the whole entire table laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter I will be updating as soon as I can but if I'm not able to I'll just start making the chapters longer we will just have to wait and see.  
> Please share your opinion on the smut since it is my first time writing it and I can take all the constructive criticisms I can get. Also sorry for all the grammar mistakes I wanted to get this posted and didn't have much time to go over them. Like always follow me on Tumblr @ omg-idonutcare If you have any comments, questions or if you just want to talk.


	12. Old house, New house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally get their main reason on visiting New Zeeland. Anya talks to Gustus. Both us and Gustus learn new pieces of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me such a long long to update but let's just say that life has gotten in the way big time but I promise you guys wont have to wait for so long in between updates.

Anya looked back when she heard the doors to the patio opening again, only this time It was Raven who was standing at the door. She could see the concern in her brown eyes as she got closer and Anya didn’t have much of a choice but to reduce the distance between them and envelope the brunette in a hug. Everyone knowing changed everything for them, even if they agreed they would not hide anymore, Anya still needed to reassure Raven and herself that it would all be alright.

“I’m sorry,” Raven whispered into the blonde’s hair, making the two words barely audible.

Anya pulled back but kept close to the younger girl, by holding her hands. “You have nothing to apologize for” She said searching Raven’s features.  

“But I do, we were caught on camera because of me, it’s my fault that we were caught on camera. I imitated that kiss”

“Raven its okay,” The blonde said running her hands up and down Raven’s arms.

“No it’s not; you were supposed to have more time to plan this. You were supposed to tell Gustus about us before anyone found out, so he could help you with the media and dealing with your parents,” Raven said rambling.

“Raven it’s really okay” Anya reassured but the brunette didn’t look convinced.

So Anya made her.

She pulled her hands form Raven’s and cupped her face, bringing their lips together to what might have been the best kiss they’ve had yet.

“You know, I’m the one that should be sorry.” Anya said once they broke the kiss. “I was the one that wanted to keep everything secret, I got ourselves into this situation because I was so scared of my parents and I’m not anymore. I love you Raven and I don’t care if my parents disown me for being with the woman and that I’ll probably marry someday” The last four words made Raven smile.

_She wants to marry me someday,_ she thought, her heart racing form the joy of hearing her words. Knowing that the blonde wanted to have a future with her.

Raven kept her eyes closed. “I want to marry you someday too”

Anya smiled hard enough she could have sworn that the ends of her lips reached her ears “Good”

“You want to go back to our room and rest? With everything that happened today I’m exhausted,” the brunette said finally opening her eyes, pulling Anya back inside.

“Yeah I would really like that but, I have to call Gustus first. Wait for me?”

 “Always” Raven winked letting go of the surfer and made her way back into the suite.

> 

Lexa felt anxious, the car ride to whatever place Gustus had send her off to was digging up childhood memories. The closer they got to their destination, the more Lexa’s body seemed to find familiar so much that even her bones were screaming and her heart was about to jump out of her chest.  

“It’s so beautiful here,” Clarke said as she stared out of the window.

Lexa smiled at the blonde’s comment “Not as beautiful as you” Lexa said, looking at the blonde.

“You’re such a sap” Clarke teased looking back at the brunette.

“Am not”

“Yes you are, now shut up I’m trying to take in the scenery” Clarke said ending their little sparing session, she smiled at Lexa’s pout and went back to looking out the window. Lexa chuckled and looked at her and the blonde’s intertwined hands, giving Clarke’s a little squeeze before turning to stare out of her own window.

“I wish I had brought my sketchbook with me” Clarke murmured to herself.

“Me too, then you could finally show me some of your drawings” Lexa commented with a small smile on her lips. She could see the blonde turn to look at her, cheeks painted a faint shade of pink from the corner of her eye. “If I didn’t think any better I would say that you were trying to hide it so I won’t see”

Clarke’s mouth fell open and she quickly shut it not knowing how to respond to the surfer’s teasing. She didn’t know how to deny the fact she really was hiding her sketchbook from the brunette. Ever since the day they met Clarke had been drawing Lexa nonstop so much that the brunette now took up most of the pages in her sketchbook. Clarke had tried to stop but, whenever she tried to draw the beach or tourist walking around she always found herself staring at a pair of green eyes that never seem to have enough emotions lingering, a sharp jaw that never looked quite right, and a pair of libs that never seemed full enough.

 So yeah showing her drawings to Lexa wasn’t an option.

> 

Gustus cellphone rang five times before he managed to get to it. Not that he would ever admit it but he had been ignoring his phone for most of the morning with Anya’s parents calling nonstop. He just wasn’t in the mood, not after waking up to elven missed calls and five voicemails all from Dan and Amanda King, but this was the call he had been witting for all morning.

“Gustus, I’m guessing you know” He heard Anya say, he could tell that the girl was being cautious, he could tell that she was afraid.

“You guessed it kiddo” He replied trying to reassure Anya that he wasn’t mad, “You know Anya, you sure know how to stir up trouble”

Silence.

_Maybe that wasn’t the best choice of words._ Gustus thought.

“You don’t worry I’m not mad kid we’ll just have to figure out how to handle your parents, alright?” He told the girl on the other side of the line.

“I’m sorry” She said and for the first time in in a long time sounding horribly small.

> 

**_It was late into the night when he heard the knock on the door and then the loud thud of feet coming down the stair. Gustus didn’t even have the chance of reaching the door before Lexa was there, hugging a drenched in rain, crying Anya._ **

**_It all took him by surprise, Anya, one of the toughest, smartest and most sarcastic, kids he had ever trained being hugged by his niece, especially since Lexa didn’t do physical contact._ **

**_It all let him know that something was wrong_ **

**_“Is everything alright?” He asked causing the two girls to break apart._ **

**_Anya opened her mouth to say something but Lexa cut her off before any words could come out, “Can she stay the night Gustus?” Lexa asked her face showing that she wouldn’t take no for an answer, he could see past all of Lexa’s tough face that was a replica of his sister and saw the plea hidden in her eyes._ **

**_Something was really wrong._ **

**_But he didn’t ask what._ **

**_He just nodded his head earning a look of gratitude from both girls._ **

**_“If you want you can have Echo over too, maybe this way we can have practice early in the morning tomorrow”_ **

**_“I think I might” Lexa responded before taking Anya’s right hand and leading her up the stairs._ **

**_Fifth teen minutes later he was opening the door for Echo. “Isn’t you’re house half an hour away?” He asked, curios of how Echo had managed to get there so quickly even when driving._ **

**_“I don’t know. I guess this is just one of the great mysteries of the world” Echo shrugged._ **

**_“I guess so. Now go on, I think they’re waiting for you” He said with a smile dismissing the girl._ **

**_He never did find out what happened to Anya that night but, over the years he figured out what type of parents Dan and Amanda were. So he took her and Echo under his wing just like he had with Lexa._ **

_>  _

****

****

****

“Don’t be you and Raven can’t help but be together then I’m glad you’re happy. I understand why you didn’t tell anyone”

“Thank you Gustus… for always being so… you know”

“Don’t mention it kid. Is Lexa there? I need to talk to her too” He said turning to look at a folder full of papers.

“No she just left with Clarke”

“With Clarke?” He asked a smile playing his lips. “They sure are getting close”

“Lexa told you something?” The surfer asked and he could picture Anya narrowing her eyes in disbelieve, the image made Gustus smile broadly.

“Just that she was interested in her” He replied looking up to see Indra standing by his door looking at him.  “Anyway just do me a favor and tell Lexa to call me when she gets back. I’ll talk to you later okay” He continued ending the conversation with the surfer quickly.

“What did you find?” He asked looking at the woman who didn’t say a word and just placed a sealed envelope on top of the other papers he already had scattered across the hotel provided desk. He placed his phone down and opened the envelope, knowing that in side was the confirmation that all his fears could come true.

 And they all had.

“I guess it’s true then?” He asked looking up from the pictures.

“I’m afraid so” Indra answered.

“Do we know what his plans are?”

“No, but Gustus there’s more. I took the liberty to follow Charlotte around this morning and I managed to get these” The woman said handing yet another envelope to Gustus. His eyes when wide as he studied the pictures of Charlotte hugging and kissing on of the men he despised the most.

Cage Wallace.

 “I can’t believe this” he thought out loud and met Indra’s eyes.

“I can, I’ve always told you that this girl was trouble. Now you have the proof”

“Yeah now I do”

> 

Lexa hadn’t even notice when the taxi came to as stop, she had been too busy trying to place where she had seen all the roads they passed. She had come to the conclusion that she didn’t know because it wasn’t any of the of the hotels he family they had in New Zealand were she and her parents had stayed in for brief amounts of time so that they could do business.

It didn’t stop her brain from trying.

“Lexa were here” She heard Clarke say.

Lexa moved in autopilot her mind still too caught up.

But that didn’t last long.

“Oh my god” she whispered in shock.

> 

**_“Hey Dad look at that house!” 4-year-old Lexa shirked from where she sat on her father’s shoulders. She places her hand on his blond curls and leaned in to point at the house across the street with the big ‘sale’ sign on the front lawn._ **

**_“Yea I see it kid but don’t move too much your mom would kill me if you broke your neck” He laughed looking up smiling up at the bouncing kid. Lexa looked down meeting the similar to her own green eyes._ **

**_“Your dam right I would” Lexa heard her mother say as she walked out of the store. “Now can one of you guys tell me what has you so excited now Alexandra”_ **

**_“Mom look at that house!” The girl began to point again without looking this time, she just keeps her eyes on her mother who smiled and shook her head. “Here give her to me”_ **

**_“It’s really nice isn’t Luna?” Lexa heard her father ask as he took Lexa of his shoulders and handed her to his wife._ **

**_“Yeah it is but I feel like you guys only like it because it’s close to beach and you guys will be able to have uncle Gustus over and surf all day long forgetting about the fact that we have to run a chain of hotels.” She replied taking Lexa on her arms looking at her daughter’s bright green eyes._ **

**_“Mom come one we won’t stop running the hotel, let’s get it! Come on I’ve been asking to live in house for as long as I could speak.” Lexa pleaded while her father made gave his best puppy eyes._ **

**_Luna just let out a big sigh in mock surrender “Fine I guess we could look into buying it but I’m not making any prom-“ Lexa cut off her mother with a big hug “Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” she whispered into her mother’s ear and she buried he nose into her straight dark locks._ **

> 

Lexa’s parent never got to buy the house, her father passed away two months before Lexa could even turn five. She dug into her coat pocket and pulled out a single key that Gustus had given her before she left.

“What’s wrong?” She heard the blonde ask, so she turned to look at her, blue eyes full of worry and concern.

“This is house” Lexa said turning back to look at the two level home that seemed much smaller now that she was an adult. “Me and my parents… we were going to buy this house when I was four… but my father passed away before they could…”

“Lexa”

“I don’t understand… why would Gustus send me here? How did he even know?” Lexa asked the blonde as if she held all the answers.

“I don’t know” Clarke responded as she took the key away from the brunette “But there is only one way to find out”

Clarke began to walk towards the house with Lexa following closely behind as she made her way up the porch and to the door were she came to a stop just to unlock the door. As soon as Clarke opened the door she was taken aback by the inside of the house. The living room, dining room and kitchen were all open spaces allowing a clear view of the beach. She looked back at the brunette as she made her way to the living room but the surfer was caught up in something else entirely. Lexa stood in front of a shelf holding wooden frame in her hands and Clarke could see the tears falling on the glass.

 “Lexa what’s wrong?” the blonde asked making her way back to the brunette’s side. Clarke took the frame off her hands and looked at the picture of the happy family.

“Are these…”

“Yes”

Clarke studied the picture closely. It was easy to tell who Lexa took after, she and her father shared the same olive colored skin, piercing green eyes, the strong sharp jaw and curly hair. But she could still see some of Lexa in her mother with the brown hair and the essence of superiority that they both shared and that she had too seen in Gustus now that she thought about it.

Something else suddenly caught her eye. “This tattoo… Don’t Gustus, Nyko and Indra one similar to this?” Clarke asked remembering the tattoo that she had seen so many times on their forearms.

“Yeah they all got them done together when they were part of the same team”

“They’ve known each other that long?”

“Yeah”

“My father was third generation employee in one of the one of the original hotel locations in New Zealand… that was actually how my parents met then Gustus and my father and everyone else became quick friends”

 “Do you think that maybe this is what Gustus wanted you see” Clarke said placing the picture down back on the self.

“I don’t know” she said looking around “He always wanted me to have a place outside of the hotels that I could call home but this still doesn’t explain why specifically this house”

“Maybe he knew that your parents were planning on buying”

“I don’t think he would have even remembered”

“You should give Gustus more credit Lexa he cares a lot about you, you know” Clarke said steeping in front of Lexa.

“I know that but sometime I wonder if he is just trying to make up for all those years he just keeps competing, while I was being passed around”

“Lexa you can’t think like that”

“I can’t help it Clarke it took him five years for him to find me maybe if he had actually taken me in from the get-go everything would have been alright”

“Lex- “

“Clarke can we just not talk about this anymore I don’t want to fight”

Clarke truly wanted to press on but she stopped herself, this was the first time Lexa had ever been closed off with her and she didn’t want to press.

“Do you want to leave?” she asked.

“No” Lexa said looking around “Not just yet”

“Okay” Clarke said.

“But Clarke”

“Yeah”

“Can I walk around without the crutches?” Lexa asked and Clarke just nodded taking the crutches from Lexa.

“I think that it’s about time that I let you off them anyway” Clarke said giving Lexa a small smile, which Lexa returned.

The brunette began lipping around which was annoying but better than having to use crutches to walk around. She moved pass Clarke and came to face with a wall with pictures of her and her family together, she let her hand trace the wall as she went from picture to picture. She could feel Clarke’s blue eyes on her as she took her time to look at each picture closely.

It didn’t take long before both girls found themselves upstairs. There were four rooms and five bathrooms, all of the bare and in need of decoration. The more Lexa looked around the more she could see that the only personal touch put into the house was the pictures and the furniture downstairs. It was almost as if the house was waiting for someone to move in and take over it, to decorate it, to build memories in it.

Lexa eventually found herself sitting outside in the sand staring at the waves crash in the far distance with Clarke standing not far away a from her, giving her space. She didn't know how long it they had been in the house but Lexa guessed it was a good couple of hours since the sun was setting.

The sun was halfway down before she spoke “We should go” she said looking back at the blonde.

“Are you sure?” Clarke said. “We can stay a bit longer if you want”

“No, that won't be necessary I need to call Gustus” Lexa said getting up and turning towards Clarke. Plus, you must be exhausted”         

> 

“So now that you know that your step daughter is working with the enemy what are you planning on doing about it?” Indra said looking at Gustus hard.

“I don't know” he said looking at the pictures once more “But we must keep an eye out for her at least until we figure out what to do about her”

 “Gustus, I tell you this as a friend send the girl home, we don’t need Lexa to suffer through more especially with all the streets your about to put her through”

Gust us looked up to glare at Indra, he knew she was right but, having Indra speak of his plans to have Lexa reunite with her mother filled him with doubts. Especially now that Quint is, free and Charlotte is working with the Mountain Men.

“Speaking of which has your sister called?” Indra asked.

“No”

> 

Luna ears ran as she watched her daughter and a blonde girl get out of the taxi and stand in front of the house. Lexa’s and the other girl’s interactions were more intimate than she expected. It didn't take her by surprise to see her daughter with another girl like that, though since she had kept and read every magazine that Lexa had ever been in.

All that matter to woman right in that moment was that she was able to see her daughter as close in real life instead of in a paper cover or a TV screen. This was the closes she had been to her daughter in 21 years and she had to thank Gustus for that even if Lexa didn't know that she was watching from across the street.

Luna watched as the blonde took the keys from Lexa’s hands and walked into the house with Lexa hot in her heels. Luna even waited in the car Gustus had provided until Lexa walked out of the house with the blonde by her side. She watched her daughter stop and look at the car she was in with her intense green eyes as  if she had X-ray vision and could see past all of the layers that where keeping her hidden.

She begged that Lexa would walk over to the can and knock on the window to see who was there just so that she could get a better look at Lexa.

But no which thing happened.

Lexa only shook her head and got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since You guy had to wait so long for this chapter I will be uploading another one shortly.


	13. Every One Has A Dark Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what let Clarke to leave her home and take the doctor position. Lexa admits her feelings for Clarke to herself and everyone else except for the person that really needs to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this chapter much sooner but, I have my doubts about it which has been preventing me from posting it. there will be a lot of jumping around so... bear with me but now that I've said that.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> You will understand soon enough.

 

Clarke woke up to a cold empty bed and an empty stomach, she opened her eyes slowly squinting at the bright light coming from the patio doors. The blonde rose her head and looked at the door still squinting, at how bright the room was. Clarke rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her gold locks as she made since off we're could Lexa be.

 _Is Saturday so she doesn't have to be up yet,_ Clarke thought to herself.

It had been two weeks since Lexa and she had gone to the house her father had left the brunette, two weeks since everyone found out about Anya and Raven’s relationship, one week since she gave Lexa the okay to train again and Octavia and Echo finally made their way down to New Zealand. One week since everyone moved from the hotel suite and into Lexa’s newly discovered family home in New Zealand.

Clarke got up shivering as her bare feet touched the ground, a feeling that didn't help the uneasiness forming in the pit of her stomach. She could hear the usual clattering down in the kitchen but, when she made her way fully down the stairs she didn't see the usual brunette.

“Raven where's everyone?” Clarke asked.

“I don't know Clarke, when I woke up this morning Anya and everyone else was gone, I thought that maybe Lexa was with you” The brunette said as she kept on searching the cabinets.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked sitting down on the counter with her back towards the front door.

“Well I was going to make breakfast but, apparently this kitchen is impossible. I can't even find the fucking spoons”

“Raven there in the top drawer behind you” Clarke pointed out, but Raven was suddenly more interested on what was behind Clarke.

“What the hell happened to you four!?” Raven asked looking at the four surfers that emerged from the front door.

> 

Lexa had thought about it for a while now and when she introduced the idea of getting a tattoo like her father, Gustus and everyone else had done before to everyone in the female team they agreed.

They were all had gotten different designs with Anya and Echo having the most similar designs with dark large lines running down and swirling on their bicep, Octavia got one similar to Lincoln still having its unique touches. Lexa was the one who got one exactly like her Father’s with two frame like shapes on the back and front of her biceps filled with thin swirling lines leaving the center of her bicep intact, it was also her who took it a step further by getting the exact same back tattoo as her mother.

It had been an impulsive decision but she was thankful that everyone just went with it, she was nervous thought because she still hadn't had the chance to talk to Clarke about it. Lexa knew Clarke had her suspicions as to why she had been so distracted the entire week but the blonde gave her space, something that she was truly thankful for.

So when she walked through the door last, right behind Echo and she saw the horrified look on both Raven and Clarke’s face at the sight of their bandaged biceps.

“What the hell happened to you four?”

“Oh my god” Clarke gasped getting of the counter and to the door in record time.

“Clarke they're just tattoos” Lexa spoke up.

“Did you tell Gustus?” Raven asked standing next to are blonde now, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glare at each of the girls.

Octavia was the first one to speak up then “No but we're planning on telling him”

“Guys his is the type of things we are supposed to keep you from doing, Kane is still our boss and we have to follow by the rules of your contracts so that you don't end up doing anything stupid” Raven said pointedly “Anya you should also know better we all have to be careful in the eyes of the media”

“I'll call him later” Anya says.

“No I’ll do it was my idea anyways” Lexa said trying to get a read of Clarke but her features didn't give out anything.

Clarke just clenched her jaw and turned around and walked away. “I'll be in my room if you need me”

All Lexa could do was follow behind the blonde “Clarke. Clarke wait!” She called as she followed the young doctor up the stair and into their room. Clarke slammed the door but didn't lock it so Lexa managed to walk in without having to beg.

> 

When Lexa mad her way up the stairs Raven made her way into the kitchen going back to her former task, leaving the remaining surfers just standing by the door. Octavia and Echo shared a look as Anya went to follow after her perspective partner.

“Raven” Anya said trying to catch the brunette’s eyes “Come on Raven you can't possibly be mad that I got a tattoo” Anya continued.

Raven just let out a long tiered sigh and turned to look a surfer “Anya I'm not mad alright I... It's you should know better than to keep things from Gustus especially with what happened last time… it’s this  kitchen that is making me mad I can't find anything”

“What do you need?” Anya asked eyeing all the ingredients already pulled out and sitting in the counter.

“Yeah we will find it for you Lexa is literally programmed to set things up certain way after being living with Gustus household for so long” Echo said also offering her help. “A way that I might add also got we got planted into our heads after too many days spend in the Smith household”

Echo smiled brightly while Raven just nodded and let out another deep sigh stepping aside, so that she wouldn't be in the way as the surfers took out all the cooking utensils.

“Anya that tattoo better be a portrait of my face”

> 

“Clarke-“Lexa began as she entered the room.

“I thought you were through keeping things from me Lexa” Clarke interjected, turning to face the brunette. “Then you just go on and do this”

“I'm sorry Clarke it's just I've been wanting to do this ever since the first time we visited the house”

“And you didn't think to tell me about it once? Lexa what if you had been caught by the media they would have spread rumors especially since everything with Raven and Anya has died down yet. Imagine the headlines: Trikru surf team first switch sides then rebel”

“Clarke, I don't think it's such a big deal”

“Really because Kane was furious about things being kept from him” Clarke said letting out a deep sigh. “Look Lexa I'm not mad I just wish you had told Gustus ahead of time or that you could at least had told me you were thinking of doing this”

“I'm sorry Clarke” Lexa said stepping closer to the blonde with caution.

“"I know” The blonde said as she let the taller girl wrap her arms around her.

“Can you at least let me see it?”

“More like them”

“Them? There's more than one?”

“Yes” Lexa said and for a moment that seemed like forever Clarke stayed quiet searching Lexa’s features for a moment Lexa was afraid there were going to have another fight.

 Until finally she said “Show me”

And Lexa did show her.

She stared with the one on her right bicep by removing the bandage that covered it before turning and removing both her shirt and sports bra allowing the blonde a full view to the tattoo on her back. Clarke studied the tattoos, taking in every detail without actually touching it even if it was tearing her apart not to be able to, because it was a part now a part of Lexa and she loved Lexa.

_But I'm not ready to say that out loud. At least not yet._

“They're beautiful. You’re beautiful” Clarke said her voice sounding huskier that she'd very intended stepping back but staying close.

Lexa turned exposing herself to Clarke for the second time only this time Clarke allowed herself to skim over the new exposed skin, till she settled on the lips that she had gotten so accustomed to. Clarke was enchanted with the way Lexa’s skin tan seemed to glow.

The blonde cleared her throat and stepped back creating a greater distance between her and Lexa “We should get back”

“Yeah, I smell something burning” Lexa joked earning herself a smile from the blonde.

“I'll tell them you said that”

“You wouldn't” the brunette said.

“Yes I would”

“Really?” Lexa said stepping closer to the shorter girl.

Clarke stood her ground and looked up to meet the pair of green eyes, the smirk playing Lexa’s lips matching her own. “Don't believe me?”

Lexa towers over Clarke using her high to her advantage “I do” Lexa whispers leaning down and capturing Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss.

Clarke brought her hands up to Lexa’s waist enjoying the warmth and softness of Lexa’s skin against underneath her palms. The blonde allowed her hands to do move on their own accord , exploring the new and exposed skin doing her best to avoid the new tattoos, while their lips moved together in sync they only broke away when Lexa pulled off Clarke’s shirt.

Clarke shivered when the cold air met her uncovered skin causing Lexa to bring  them closer together, making Clarke shift so that one hand was now on Lexa’s shoulder and the other right on her neck.

They stayed in that same position, their tongues dancing around causing Clarke to release a series of whispers every time their bodies brushed together. It began to irritate the blonde for a while, Clarke wanted more and she couldn’t get that with the thick material of her bra preventing her from truly feeling Lexa against her skin.

The blonde pushed herself incredibly closer to Lexa’s urging the brunette to take them to the next step, something that Clarke didn’t trust herself to be able do.

Lexa got the hint and began to stir them towards the bed, she laid Clarke on her back and put herself between her legs, scooching them both in the middle of the bed. Lexa connected their lips again for a long kiss biting Clarke’s lower lip before moving down and leaving a trail of kisses and bites she soothed with her tongue down Clarke’s chest.

Everything stared to change for Clarke, suddenly it wasn’t Lexa’s soft skin brushing against Clarke’s nor was it Lexa’s callused but soft hands creeping up under Clarke’s shorts, She couldn’t even feel Lexa’s long brown locks trailing down on her skin.

Clarke’s body stiffen, when Lexa’s moved up so that Clarke could actually see the person on top of her. Only that I wasn’t Lexa who she saw looking down on her with concern forest green eyes but Finn smiling down at her brown eyes filled with promises  that would only be enjoy ale on his part.

“I found you” Finn said or at least that is what she imagined he had said to her because with a blink of an eye he was gone and now it was just Lexa looking down on her.

“… Clarke?” Lexa tried again seeing as Clarke’s eyes had regained their focus, she moved from on top of Clarke and watched as the blonde sat up still looking a bit dazed. “Where did you go?” The brunette asked bringing her on of her hands to Clarke’s rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I…” Clarke began turning her head to look at the wall behind Lexa as if it would tell her how to answer Lexa’s questions. “I…” Clarke tried again.

“Clarke you can tell me…” Lexa reassured still ribbing circles on Clarke’s back, and Clarke finally turned to look into Lexa’s eyes.

Clarke opened her moth to say something when a loud knock came from the door and Octavia walked in eyes covered.

“Guys breakfast is ready now come on you guys can pick up where you left off later so yeah you have five minutes or Raven is coming up here. And you don’t want Raven walking in on you guys” Octavia said delivering her message and walked out not waiting for a response.

Clarke began to move off the bed, leaving Lexa little dumb founded on the bed “We should really go we really don’t want Raven coming to get us”

Lexa knew what Clarke was doing by taking advantage of the distraction to get away and avoid the subject of what Lexa had witnessed. The brunette nodded and got off the bed finding both her discarded bra and shirt and putting them on.

 

 

> 

It took some getting used to on Lexa’s part, even after a week she still found herself stopping anytime we she got to look at the ink on her skin.

Gustus wasn’t too angry about the tattoos, after he had a couple of minutes of listening to Lexa apologies for not telling him first, but he ended up warming up to the idea. Who Lexa was worried about the most was Clarke, who for some reason didn't seem her usual self after their incident.

“Clarke?” Lexa called as she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Yeah” The blonde called back looking up from the laptop in her lab, mouth going dry as soon as she did.

“Have you seen my black bikini top around?”

“No” Clarke said clearing her throat, “Why?” The blonde asked watching as Lexa walked into the closet.

“Anya wants to visit some beach she heard had good waves later and all of my swimsuits are wet” The brunette said stepping out of the room now in nothing but her underwear.

“Check the top drawer” Clarke instructed trying to not stare at Lexa’s body too much, the ink on her body combined with the tan sun kissed skin made heat strike south on her body.

“Found it thanks Clarke” Lexa turning so she back was to the blonde and taking off her sports bra. Clarke could only stare at the way Lexa’s back muscles moved as they worked on removing the sports bra that clung to her body.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked distracting her from her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I asked if you could help me tie this tighter at the bottom”

Clarke nodded placing he computer aside and getting up from the bed, when she got the she hesitated for a second before getting to work. She didn't trust herself to be able to touch the blonde without jumping her bones at the smallest contact, it just wasn't how she wanted their time together to go, especially if it resembled one she regretted.

 _I can't believe that you were so turned on that literary didn't hear a word she said you're acting like a hormonic teenager but then again it has been months,_ Clarke thought.

“So do you want to go with us?” Lexa asked once again cutting Clarke from her thoughts.

“To the beach?” She asked back finishing the not on Lexa’s swimsuit.

“Yeah” Lexa replied turning to the blonde. “Clarke what's wrong? Lately it seems like your mind somewhere else?”

“There's nothing wrong, I'm just a little distracted that's all” Clarke lied, “I should start getting ready” said the blonde keeping Lexa from asking anymore questions.

“Clarke you know that you can always talk to me”

“Yeah I know” _but how am I supposed to tell you that my crazy ex fiancé hasn't stopped calling me trying to figure out where I am so that he can take me back to Australia. How am I supposed to tell you what he did to me and how scared I am because I don't know what he's capable of?_

_>  _

**_“Yeah I know”_ **

Those three words bounced around in Lexa’s head, those words confirmed Lexa's hunch that there was something bothering the blonde. She knew she needed to drop it and let Clarke come to her but the way Clarke looked at her when she said those three words made her insides cringe.

“Okay what's going on between you and Clarke?” Anya asked making Lexa jump nearly out of her board.

 _“_ Nothing everything is fine” Lexa said sifting on her board and began to stare out to the distance.

 _“_ Lexa we are in one of the best surf spots in the country and you’re here sitting like a duck just staring out into the distance like an idiot, while the best waves of the entire day pass you by. Something is wrong and the problem isn't with any of the other girls I already asked, so it has to be with Clarke. Did you guys fight or something?”

 _Talk about reality check_ , Lexa thought letting out a deep sigh, “We didn't fight, it's just that something is bothering Clarke”

“She hasn't talked to you about it yet? “Echo asked approaching the other two girls from the front.

“No”

“Just give her time and she'll tell you eventually” Echo reassured.

“I know” Lexa said looking at her friend, “And I've been doing that but she looks so miserable that I just want to know so that I can help her, I want her to feel better”

Anya searched Lexa's face, seeing all the emotions buried in her features “You're falling for her” she stated quietly.

Lexa looked away and gave Anya short nod “Yes”

> 

“What up princess” Octavia said placing her board on the ground, “Ray Ray go boom boom” she finished throwing herself onto the beach towel next to Clarke.

“What are you doing here Octopus?” Raven asked looking annoyingly to her friend.

“Well I was getting bored and we haven't been able to have a girl talk in a long time”

“O we already had a girl talk when you arrived and when you forced us to stay in your room and have a sleepover” Clarke said taking a swing of her water bottle.

“Yeah but we never got into the juicy stuff” Octavia whined, “Like have you and Lexa banged yet?” Octavia asked making the blonde choke on her drink and the other brunette bust out laughing.

“Nice one O” Raven said trying to calm down.

“You guys are a bunch of idiots” Clarke said once she could breathe again, “And no we haven't”

“Wait what?” Both brunettes exclaimed in unison.

“Clarke, you have seen Lexa right? Especially now with the tattoos?” Raven said while Octavia nodded in agreement.

“Yeah I want to it's just... That every time we get close I just can't”

“Everyone can see that we she cares for you. You’re the happiest that I've seen you in a long time” Raven said pushing herself to a sitting position, “Then what's holding you back?”

“Is it what Finn did you?” Octavia asked the blonde but Clarke’s silence gave her all the answers, “You haven't even told Lexa”

“It’s just that I don't know… I just haven't found the right time” The blonde explained.

“Bullshit” Raven called out while Octavia looked at Clarke deep in the eyes as if searching for something.

“Did he contact you?” Octavia asked anger bleeding through.

“Yes but I have been ignoring him” Clarke assured.

“God he just can't just leave you alone can he?” Octavia said flustered.

“Just let me blow him up he can't bother you from hell”

“That’s true and all but if you do that you will have to take out my mother too, since she believes he's the best thing that ever happened to me. She might even pull him from the depths of hell”

“I always hated her” Octavia said crossing her arms over her chest.

“I always wanted to bang her” Rave admitted getting weird looks from both Octavia and Clarke, “What?”

“Dude that is wrong in so many levels” Octavia said breaking the silence.

“Is that why you always wanted to come home with me every break?” Clarke asked sounding a little hurt.

“Sorry” The brunette said apologetically.

“You need to tell Lexa” Octavia said not allowing the subject slip so easily.

 “You're right and I will tell her when the time is right” Clarke reassured looking out in the direction of the ocean.

> 

Clarke wasn’t able to find the right time to tell Lexa about Finn, she was just never able to muster up the words when she got close to saying something. The brunette was patient though Clarke knew she wasn’t fooling Lexa but she still felt like she wasn’t ready.

“I want you” The brunette said sending the blue eyed girl’s mind wild, she wanted Lexa too especially now that she stood there in front of her in all her greatness. With her usually deep forest green eyes now dark with want, her up in a messy bun displaying that scar just above her right ear that she wore with pride. Lexa licked her bottom lip and Clarke followed every movement that her tongue made.

“I want you too” The blonde replied pulling her eyes back to the taller girl’s.

“Then don't be afraid to touch me”

“I'm not” Clarke lied heart beating so fast that she was sure that Lexa could hear it as the she closed the distance to bring them into another deep kiss. The blonde was afraid to touch her, especially since she had a few bruises from getting wiped out by a huge wave.

Clarke brought her hands to cup Lexa’s face, trying to put too much pressure on the bruise that was forming on her jaw and the brunette closed her arms on the blonde’s waist pulling her close and deepening the kiss.

“Lexa I need to tell you something” Clarke said when they parted to breathe.

“Anything” The surfer replied resting her forehead on the shorter girl’s eyes closed.

“Im… Afraid that once I tell you thought you will look at me differently” The blonde confessed biting her lower lip watching Lexa’s closed eyes.

“That would make a bit of a hypocrite don’t you think? If I thought of you differently because of your past.” The brunette said opening her eyes and showing everything she felt for her.

“Can we sit down?” Clarke ask and Lexa only nods, letting go of the blonde and putting back on her sports bra, before joining the blonde on the bed. Lexa was curios but she still gave the blonde her space and they sat in silence while Clarke gathered her courage.

 _How do I tell her about Finn?_ Clarke though.

“You don't have to tell me” Lexa said making the blonde jump with the sound of her voice. “At least not until you’re ready, I'll wait as long as I have to”

Those last words made Clarke insides feel warm and gave her the little push she need to the brute the story of how she dropped everything and took up this job.

**>  **

_**It was a year since Clarke had graduated from medic school. And year since she had moved back to Australia to continue with her career leaving all the friends she had mad back in college and moving back to her mother’s house. Witch was one of her biggest regrets at the time, Abby didn't approve of the route Clarke had decided to take with her career by becoming a doctor that specialized in sports related injuries. With Abby being a world class heart surgeon, she had wanted her daughter follow in her steps and take over her Legacy once she retired.** _

_**But Clarke didn't become a heart surgeon, because she had met Octavia Blake her second week of school in college. (But that's a story for another time)** _

_**Abby from the day Clarke moved back home filled her daughter’s life with disapproving looks and snickers. The only thing she had approved of during her stay there was when she began to date Finn, a guy who had come into the practice that she worked at on her second year there. She had been used to getting hit on buy both grown mean and teenage boys it was part of the job but none of the matched Finn.** _

_**Finn was attractive with his long flappy brown hair and his boyish simile, with a charming personality to say the least he was perfect.** _

_**He was too perfect, until he wasn’t.** _

_**I was a year into their relationship and four days into them getting engaged that things seemed to turn for the worst. It all started with Finn losing his job, then came the drinking, then the jealousy it was all really cliché really, until that one night.** _

_**The night when Clarke came an hour too late, when Finn had gotten too drunk and Clarke’s patients had been a little too much for her to have any patience left in her system. It was the night when Finn was a little too handsy decided to raise his voice when Clarke pushed him away, leading Clarke to do the same, saying the first things that came to her mind.** _

_**That night was the night when Finn did the thing he was never capable of before.** _

_**I all happened very fast one minute Clarke was telling Finn to go to hell and the next she was on the ground holding her left cheek, then she was being dragged by her hair to the bedroom.** _

**>  **

“I wasn’t capable of fighting back” Clarke said biting her bottom lip, “So I was helpless when he took me to the bed… and he…”

Rage began to boil in the pit of her stomach, “He raped you” Lexa finished for the blonde.

That pushed the blonde over the edge and finally the sob that she had suppressing rippled through her body. “Please don’t leave me”

Lexa stood on her knees and pulled the blonde close “Clarke I don’t think I could even if I tried”  

They stayed like that for a while, until Clarke’s cries died down, until Lexa’s legs fell asleep from sitting in the same positon for too long. Lexa held on to Clarke until she felt the blonde’s breathing evened out and laid them down on the bed so Clarke was snuggled to her side.

She listened to Clarke breathe for a while, “Clarke I love you and I will never let anyone hurt you again” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened I hope you guys enjoyed at least the happy parts and don't worry I promise the next chapter will have more fluff and maybe even a little extra. By the way I am looking for someone to beta for me so just leave comment if any of you guys are interested.


	14. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk more.  
> The rest of the girls go out to celebrate their last night in New zealand.  
> We find out that Clarke wasn't the only one with a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since there has been an update and I do apologize for keeping you guys waiting so long. Good news is that I did get a beta who has done a great job of fixing a lot of my mistakes so the chapters from now on will probably be more enjoyable and easy on the eyes. I also want to give a quick thanks to everyone for sticking with the story after such a long wait.

Lexa held on to the blonde on her side, she listened to Clarke breathe for a while. The sound of her soft breathing matching the faint sound of the waves that were crashing from outside the window. Lexa looked back at blonde in her arms and pulled her in closer as if she could make all the darkness that had touched Clarke disappear. The brunette stayed like that for a while, just holding Clarke close to her until the bright blues in the sky turned into light oranges and violets; until the her arms started to ache from being in the same position for so long.

>

“You think they’re even alive?” Echo asked turning her head towards the stairway as she walked past it on her way to living room where the other four girls sat.

“Hope so, I wouldn't want to explain that to Gustus” Anya said crossing her arms, today was their last night in New Zealand everyone had agreed that it was adequate that they went out with a bang. A bang that both Lexa and Clarke had yet to show up for.

Octavia got up with a jolt “That’s it we have waited long enough, I’m going to go get them”

“O, I wouldn't do that if were you. I mean haven't you learned your lesson after walking in on them so many times now” Raven said getting up from Anya’s side, she a let out a small grunt her leg had become stiff from being in the same position for so long. “They probably just want to spend some time alone”

“Raven has a point Octavia, just let them be” Anya said not bothering to look at Octavia but kept her eyes on the other standing brunette, slightly frowning at the noise her girlfriend had made.

“But it's our last night together and aren't they visiting Clarke’s dad in Newport Beach anyways I think they will have plenty of time to do whatever they please.  It doesn't even sound like they’re even doing anything right now” Octavia countered and crossed her arms with a pout.

“Octavia you sound like a spoiled child” Echo pointed out sitting on the armrest of the nearby couch “We have all spend enough time together already O”

“That’s true” Anya agreed.

“And you really don't want to just go up there and see them in the nude. Do you really want to take that risk?” Raven asked moving closer to the brunette.

“Yeah do you really?” Echo also asked.

“You don't” Lexa said and all eyes turned to where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Took you long enough Lexa” Anya said from the couch, she eyed her friend carefully, “Why aren't you dressed?”

“Yeah and where is Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“I just came down here to tell you guys that we're staying” Lexa answered, running a hand

through her brown locks.

“Why?” Raven asked this time.

“Clarke is sleeping she isn't feeling too good right now” Lexa replied looking over at Anya, pleading with her eyes in order to get the blonde to see her need to have the house for herself and Clarke.

“Then I think we should stay. If not everyone isn't going then none of us sho-” Octavia said.

“I think we should go” Anya countered, stepping forward to take one of Octavia’s arms and steering her towards the door. Echo and Raven just shared a look and followed behind Anya knowing better but to ask questions.

“Wait what?” Octavia asked oblivious to what was happening.

“Stop asking so many questions and let’s go mini Blake” Echo said pushing Octavia the last out the door before she could extend her stay.

“Is everything really alright?” Raven asked stopping right in front of Lexa.

The surfer turned her head so she could meet the worried brown eyes and nodded “Yeah everything's fine”

Raven gave the surfer a once over before nodding, “Take care of her?” Raven asked although it sounded more like an order.

Lexa nodded “Would never think of doing anything else”

With that Raven left and Lexa watched her go not bothering to move until she heard a car pull out of the driveway in the far distance. Only then she finally move making a quick pit stop to grab the blonde water before making her way upstairs, back to bed but more importantly, back to Clarke.

>

Clarke had woken up by the time Lexa walked and heard bits of the conversation that had gone downstairs. She still stayed in bed staring out towards the ocean crashing in the dark, the thought of it soothed her it made it allowed for her to feel ready in order to face the brunette that held her as she cried herself to slumber. Clarke felt foolish, embarrassed and a little guilty  she could believe she had thought that Lexa would judge her or not want to be with her just because of what happened to her.

“You’re awake” She heard a voice say and the blonde turned to meet the green eyes she was beginning to get so accustomed to.

“Yeah” Clarke tried saying but her dried throat disabled her to.

“Here, drink this” The brunette said closing her distance to the bed and handing the blonde a bottle of water. “I thought you might be thirsty”

“Thank you” Clarke chokes out again as she takes the bottle and drinks from it.

“No problem” The surfer says as she sits on the bed half facing the blonde, half facing the foot of the bed waiting for Clarke to regain her voice.

“Clark-” “Lex-” Both girls begin to say in unison.

“I’m sorry you go first” Lexa begins but Clarke only shakes her head.

“There’s no need what you have to say is probably more important anyway” The blonde says looking away.

Lexa places her hand on the blonde’s empty one and squeezes, “Clarke anything you ever have to tell me will always be important” the brunette says.

Clarke looks back at the brunette and sees the honesty clear on her green eyes.

“Talk to me Clarke” Lexa pleaded when the blonde stayed silent, she reached to tuck in a loose strand of blonde hair then went back to holding her hand, her thumb drawing circles over the smooth skin.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry that I kept this a secret for so long, especially since you opened yourself up to me without thinking twice about it”

“It takes longer for some people to open up, it isn't easy to just tell people”

“How do you deal with it?” Clarke asked.

“Becoming friends with Anya and Echo helped, I trusted them before I ever trusted Gustus” Lexa smiles at the memory. “I pushed everyone away but they were just so president especially Anya who wouldn't take no for an answer, always inviting me to go surf with them. If it weren't for them I don't know where I would be” Lexa finishes and Clarke gives her a small smile.

“Have you told Raven and Octavia?” The brunette asked.

“Yeah along with another close friend; Wells they were one of the first few people I told, it was then Octavia told me the job was still mine if I wanted it”

“I’m glad you did” Lexa said honestly, “I mean I’m not happy of what led you to take this job but I’m glad you took it and this might sound selfish but I’m glad you're part of my life now”

“I’m glad too” Clarke replied, her voice just above a whisper as she moved to kneel on the bed with her legs either side of Lexa to be straddling her lap.

“Clarke…” Lexa began.

“I don’t want to waste anymore of the time I have with you” Clarke shook her head as her eyes glanced down to Lexa’s lips, “I want you Lex”

Lexa didn't move she stayed still as she searched the blonde's features in order to see any type confliction. But when she didn’t see any the brunette began kissing her slowly and then urgently, her hand on the blonde’s waist began moving to the small of her back in order to press their bodies as close as possible from the position they were in. She instantly felt Clarke’s hands shifting from her shoulders to cup both sides of her face gently, holding her in place even though Lexa had no plans of going anywhere from her current position anytime soon. Lexa sighed deeply as she sucked on Clarke’s bottom lip gently as their lips moved together completely in sync, as if they were sharing the same thoughts at that time. Her chest felt as if it were about to explode, the butterflies in her stomach forming a stirring feeling within herself as she gripped Clarke’s shirt on the small of her back tightly. Lexa suddenly pulled away not allowing herself to let it get any further.

“Lexa?” The blonde asked and watched as the brunette catch her breath.

“I can't” Lexa said closing her eyes “Not tonight, it doesn't feel right, and I feel like you deserve something special”

Clarke felt her heart tightened she was overwhelmed with emotions and was left speechless.

“Okay” Clarke said her thumb gently caressing Lexa’s jawline causing the surfer to open her eyes. “But can we still lay here?” The blonde asked staring into the brunette’s forest green eyes.

“You don't even have to ask”

>

“What do you think was up with Lexa and Clarke?” Octavia asked as the settled on one of the bar stools.

“I really don't think I even want to know” Echo honestly answered taking her drink as the bartender handed it to her.

“She has a point Octavia, whatever is happening between the two should stay between them. Things get messier when friends get involved unnecessarily” Raven agreed wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. “Go dance and have fun O, it's our last night and you're just moping around, worried about Lexa and Clarke”

“It's true Octavia you're a good friend for worrying about them and all but you should enjoy the night before we have to back to training 5 hours a day” Anya said taking a hold of  Raven’s hand.

“I guess you guys are right” The younger surfer agreed.

“See that's the spirit, know let’s go dance” Echo encouraged pulling Octavia out of the stool and to small open space that was working as a dance floor.

“Why don't you just take Anya?” Octavia asked Echo.

“You're my future sister in law, we need this quality time” Echo responded with a teasing smile.

“I don't get what my brother sees in you” Octavia said only making Echo’s smile to widen.

“I think its better that you don't find out little Blake” Echo shot back as they finally reached the dance floor.

Anya watched the two other surfers make their way to the dance floor making sure they were out of earshot before turning her attention to the brunette standing next to her.

“When did it start?” Anya asked knowing the brunette would know what she was talking about.

“You noticed?” Raven asked somewhat avoiding the question.

“Of course I did Raven but you're still not answering my question” Anya answered glaring at the brunette “When did the pain start up again?”

Raven let out a deep sigh, she hadn’t been fully ready to speak of this with Anya yet, “two weeks ago”

“When were you going to tell me?” Anya asked feeling anger and mixture of fear building in the pit of her gut it almost made her sick.

“Once I was fully sure that it was my back acting up again” Raven answered looking at the blonde beside her “I already made an appointment with a doctor in California, I figured that you had bigger things to worry about while you're on tour”

“Surfing is one of the most important things in my life but so are you Raven” The brunette gave the older girl a small smile and closed the distance between them.

“I’m sorry I didn't tell you sooner” Raven apologized.

“I just don't want you going through the same things you did last year” Anya said softly as she recalled all the hospital visits she accompanied Raven to the previous year.   

>

**_Anya’s foot wouldn't stop bouncing on the ground from how nervous she was sitting from waiting for Raven to go into surgery._ **

**_“You're going to break the floor if you keep doing that” Raven said shivering from the cold air the hospital gown was failing to protect her from._ **

**_“I am I just don't like not being in control” Anya said crossing her arms on her chest then looking at the brunette._ **

**_“And here I thought you were above all that” Raven teased smiling the surfer who just rolled her eyes and stood up unable to stay seated for much longer._ **

**_“My father used to always tell me that if I treat difficult situations like normal day things I would always make it through”_ **

**_“He’s wise” Anya praised closing the distance to the bed._ **

**_“Yeah he was” Raven said silently and Anya stayed quiet knowing better to not say anything yet still settling for taking a hold of Raven’s hand and squeezing it in order to comfort the brunette. The gestured took Raven off guard since she had yet to ever experience this side of the surfer. Raven squeezed back causing the Blonde to quickly meet her eyes, her heart monitor picking up slightly._ **

**_“Anya I-” Raven began to be interrupted by the nurses arriving to take her into surgery._ **

**_“Looks like you're going to have to wait Reyes” Anya said squeezing Raven's hand one more time before letting go._ **

**_“Does that mean I’ll be seeing you later?” Raven asked not really sure of what answer she really wanted to hear._ **

**_“I’m not going anywhere so yeah”_ **

**_“Okay” Raven said a little smile playing her lips._ **

**_“Okay” Anya said stepping away so that the nurses could take Raven away._ **

**_>_ **

Raven stayed silent, understanding Anya’s fears since they were similar to the one she had. The brunette bit her bottom lip as her heart squeezed from the overflowing emotions, Raven leaned in capturing Anya’s libs in a passionate kiss not caring if they were surrounded by a large drunken crowd in a questionable bar in New Zealand.

“What was that for?” Anya asked catching her breath.

Raven shook her head dismissing the blonde’s question whatsoever,” I just love you so much” The brunette whispered closing her eyes.

“I love you too Reyes” The surfer said leaning in for another kiss pulling away when she heard gagging noises.

“Do you guys want to head home already so that you can take this to your room or are you planning on doing it right where you're standing?” Octavia asked laughing, Echo chuckled as she walked besides Octavia.  

“I don't know me and Anya are always looking for new places to do it at” Raven answered smiling.

“Okay that's just disgusting and I really didn't need to know that” Octavia said smile dropping of her face, making all the girls burst out laughing.

>

A comfortable silence fell over them and Lexa continued drawing endless circles on the back of Clarke’s hand. The blonde snuggled closer Lexa so that her nose was now brushing against the surfer’s collar bone.

“You aren't sleeping” Lexa said breaking the silence.

“Neither are you” Clarke shot back picking her head up so she could meet Lexa’s green eyes.

“I’m nervous” The brunette admitted meeting the blonde’s eyes.

Clarke brows knotted in confusion “About?” she asked.

“I've never meet the parents of someone I was dating” Lexa replied.

“You don't have to worry about you make me really happy Lex. That's all a dad ever wants for his daughter plus his also a big surfing fan so he’ll really love you” Clarke assured smiling.

Lexa licked her lips, trying to suppress a smile “You really think he’ll approve of me?”

“Yeah” the blonde answered laying her head back down on the crook of Lexa’s neck.

“Okay” Lexa smiled over at the ceiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the end of this chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and I know it was short but I promise that the next one will be longer and hopefully you won't have to wait an eternity to be able to read it.  
> Like always leave any comments that you might have.  
> I'm omg-idonutcare on Tumblr come and visit me if you have any questions or just want to talk.


	15. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is reunited and things are found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the delay on this chapter but life has been busy but this is pretty long chapter so enjoy!!

Octavia woke up to a pounding headache and dry throat that made her question if she had swallowed a glass full of sand or if her head was actually about to explode and she needed to call for help. She opened one eye just to shut it immediately; the light coming from the French doors in front of her being too much for her at the moment and by the way her head was throbbing, maybe forever. The brunette turned to face away from the light source that was burning through her eyelids, feeling instant relief. 

 

It didn't last long.

 

“You know you actually look really innocent when you sleep” Echo’s sudden appearance startled the dazed brunette making her leap an impressive three inches in the air and fall to the floor with a loud thud. Echo burst out laughing and looked over the edge as Octavia groaned loudly out of pain. “You okay there sis?” The older girl asked not laughing anymore but smiling down at the girl on the floor.

 

“I hate you” Octavia huffed glaring up at brunette looking down on her, Echo’s smile only widened. 

 

“That’s not what you said last night” Octavia rolled her eyes and sat up making her briefly forgotten hung over come rushing back to her ten times worse than it was before.

 

>

 

The commotion was heard throughout the whole house not really startling anyone as it had become a new normal during their brief vacation. 

 

“Do you think we should go check if O is okay? That sounded like it hurt” Ravens words got lost on the crook of Anya’s neck.

 

The surfer chuckled pulling the brunette impossibly closer to her, “I don't think there is any need they can sort themselves out” Raven smiled at Anya’s words and moved so half her upper body was now on top of the blonde.

 

“I'm going to miss this” Raven whispered tracing Anya’s jaw line tenderly.

 

“I know what you mean the sex last night was amazing” Anya said teasingly, earning herself a pinch from the brunette above her, “Ouch!” the blonde chuckled.

 

Raven laughed at the blonde her body trembled with laughter and Anya settled into a smile so she could admire the brunette above her, “One day this will be our normal and we won't have anything to miss”

 

Raven stopped laughing and stayed silent not really sure of what to say, their future together was something that they never really something they discussed much “Do you really mean that?” Raven asked.

 

“Yeah” Anya answered nervously fidgeting with the stitching of the bed sheets, “That's only if you want the same thing for us too?”

 

“I do” The brunette said smiling down at the surfer.

 

“Okay” Anya whispered giving Raven a smile of her own.

 

“Anya!!! Can you please tell Echo to get of-” Octavia shouted as she burst through the door of the bedroom seeking help in getting rid of Echo so that she could be miserable with her hangover alone. The younger girl regretted it the second she got a good look at what was going on in the room. “Not again” she whispered horrified.

 

>

 

“I don't think I will ever be able to see you guys the same way ever again” Octavia whispered readjusting her shades for what felt like the millionth time since they got on the plane.

 

“Maybe you should've knocked O” Raven said smiling at her friend’s discomfort.

 

Octavia glared at the brunette which she annoyingly realized had no point since there was no way Raven could see her the daggers she was shooting at her as long as she had her glasses.

The mechanic’s smile widened irritating Octavia even more than she already was from her stubborn hangover that refused to disappear after drinking more painkillers than the dosage recommended on the bottle.

 

“Come on O don't be like that, what happened to the girl who is always in a good mood and ready to take on the world?” Echo asked nudging the younger surfer with her elbow.

 

“She died after her tenth shot of tequila” Octavia answered in an exasperated tone.

 

“You say the sweetest things O” Echo joked.

“Why aren't you sitting with Anya and Lexa?” Octavia asked glancing at the blonde next to her...

 

“Lexa wanted to spend some time with Clarke” Echo responds tapping the younger girl's nose and smiling.

 

Octavia frowned and just sat back on her seat realizing that talking with Echo would only make things worse for her and her raging headache.

 

>

 

“You look horrible” Clarke pointed out to Octavia when she saw the girl without her shades for the first time since their trip began.

 

Twenty hours and thirty minutes.

 

That's how long it took to arrive at Long Beach Airport. Twenty hours Octavia spend listening to Echo ramble on and on about everything and moving without ever taking a break except for that short period of time she actually fell asleep.

 

“You look lovely too Clarke” Octavia said walking away from her friend and speed walking to joining their welcome party so that she could engulf Lincoln in a hug. 

 

“She is right you know? You do look pretty good for someone who spend most of the day travelling” Clarke turned and found Lexa standing there holding both of their bags with an enormous smile on her face which Clarke returned.

 

“Hey” the blonde says stepping into the surfer’s personal space.

 

“Hi” Lexa responds meeting Clarke’s smiling blue eyes.

 

The moment was ruined by a flash from a camera startling both girls.

Clarke had never had seen a paparazzi in the flesh but now that she did she was amazed to find how much the media exaggerated on their appearance. In exception of the professional camera the photographer looked like the average genetic guy you would see on the streets.

 

“Tell me Lexa is this your new girlfriend?” He asked having yet to remove the camera from his face the man began to get into Lexa’s personal space, “Don't you think it's a little bit too soon to be moving on from Costia? So where you'd get the blonde?” The surfer clenched her jaw losing her patience as the reporter continued to snap photos without letting them through.

 

Gustus marched towards his niece when he heard the commotion “Okay buddy I’m going to need you to back up and stop taking pictures” the large man commanded with a threatening tone but the reported didn't stop flashing his camera.

 

Lexa stood still, frozen in place and suddenly she wasn't in an airport in California anymore but back in Australia in a house that smelled of nothing more than alcohol and cigarette smoke. Lexa couldn't breathe as she was back in the body of her sixteen-year-old self-staring into hate filled ice blue eyes of her uncle Quint. She began to shake as she could feel the cold barrel of 9mm pistol on her left temple, she could feel his hot breath on her face as she closed her eyes gathering her courage to say something or do something to stop him.

 

“It's about time that you finally join your father in whatever hell his burning in” she heard him whisper right into her left hear before proceeding to pull the trigger.

 

Lexa jumped breathing hard  when Clarke squeezed her hand as if she had been woken up from a nightmare, Clarke looked at her worried not liking the terrified faraway look that took over Lexa’s eyes, “Are you okay?” the blonde asked.

 

The surfer's body shook slightly and Clarke noticed but Lexa still lied by nodding her head unable to formulate words on that very second and the blonde played along.

  


“Hey dude hasn't anyone told you how much of an ass you are?” Bellamy intersected after seeing how bad the situation was getting and how it wasn't getting any better he placed himself in front of the reporter blocking his line of sight.

 

“Can you girls do me a favor and go the car while I take care of this” Clarke nodded and took a hold of Lexa’s hand, distancing Lexa form the photographer by doing as Gustus ordered.

 

The reported didn't try to follow the two as Bellamy stood in front of him like a brick wall, he smiled though seeing how much damage he had done to the brunette.

 

“I'm going to need those pictures” the reporter heard the large man say as he returned to his place next to the boy in front of him.

 

His smile widened as he had no use for the pictures he removed the memory card from his camera and handed it to the boy, “Here you go, I didn't have any use for them anyway”

Bellamy handed the memory card to Gustus “Let's go Bellamy I don't want to keep everyone waiting” Gustus said and Bellamy nodded and turned away from the reporter.

 

“You know instead of picking fights with me you should be worrying about Echo” the reporter called out and was gone by the time Bellamy turned around to give him a piece of his mind.

 

>

 

The car ride to the house was quiet in exception of the quiet mumbles Octavia made in her sleep, Anya and Raven's quiet whispers and giggles and the gentle sound of Echo humming. The heavy silence allowed for everyone's minds to wander nonstop, Bellamy was hunted by the word of the reporter and kept stealing glances of Echo. Clarke held Lexa’s hand the whole time. The blonde remained worried about the surfer even after they were miles away from the airport and the reporter and Lexa finally stopped shaking. Gustus kept making theories of who could've sent the reporter to conduct such a ruckus and shake their already fragile boat of a life.

 

By the time they arrive home it's still fairly dark and the sky was barely beginning to fill with light pinks and gold rays. Gustus sends all the girls to rest and unpack with promises of training later that morning, in the new hose there's enough rooms for everyone that no one has to share but they still end up doing it anyway. The group breaks off to find their rooms as soon as Gustus leaves out the door, Lexa leads Clarke by the hand through a hallway and chooses the first empty room with a king size bed.

 

Clarke watched Lexa strip until she was only on her underwear and dive straight to bed without saying a word until she was fully underneath the covers “Join me” Lexa requested softly and raised the covers inviting Clarke in.

 

Clarke didn't argue and does as Lexa says - only taking a second to remove all her clothing until she was also in her underwear. Lexa tried not to stare not wanting her eyes to linger in any part of the blonde for too long out of respect.

 

“You can look, you know” Clarke said seeing a very flustered Lexa looking anywhere but her direction.

 

The brunette shakes her head and stares directly into Clarke's blue eyes “I will hopefully have an eternity to do that. I'm not in any rush” she shrugs and gives her the smallest of smiles.

  


Clarke lowers herself into her place next to Lexa under the covers and tugs Lexa until they’re on their sides facing each other. Their hands find each other between their bodies and Clarke sweeps back chocolate colored curls from Lexa’s face with gentle fingers. She kisses her slowly and purposely until Lexa thinks she can feel every atom of her being.

 

Once the kiss ends Clarke talks about the long flight and about how she had never seen Octavia with such a bad hangover but Lexa found herself unable to listen as every noise that wasn't inside her head  became white noise as her mind going on overdrive by trying to decipher all the thoughts bouncing around in her head. The brunette nodded along aimlessly, her eyes vacant looking at Clarke but not really looking.

 

Clarke notices the missing spark in the green eyes almost immediately, “Are you okay?” Clarke whispers softly almost too scared to interrupt whatever was going on in the surfer’s head. “Do you want to talk about it?” the blonde reaches and gently strokes Lexa’s cheek.

 

Clarke’s touch brings her back and she's a little thrown off but she quickly. Lexa knows that she's referring to the airport incident and shakes her head and curls into her. She kisses her gently and loves the way that Clarke’s hands feel on her bare skin. She loves the way that Clarke’s nose strokes against hers and the way that their hands clasp together between the beatings of their hearts. Lexa can't talk about it if she doesn't know what it was in the first place. There aren’t words to explain what happened in her head, for where she went or what she saw.

 

Who she saw.

 

“I don't want to talk about it” she whispers unexpectedly. “At least not yet”

 

Clarke’s eyes flash with something that Lexa can't quite read but she nods nonetheless and Lexa moves in closer until their foreheads pressed together. She closes her eyes and an arm wraps around her waist. Clarke holds her so tightly that, for a moment, Lexa thinks they might transform into one person.

 

>

 

Morning practice falls all too quickly over the surfers especially for Lexa who wakes up an hour earlier to run her miles and get some extra time in the water alone with her thoughts. Her subconscious mind keeps taking her back to the day of the accident back to him and his gun.

 

Lexa shakes off the pestering thoughts and begins focusing on the wave in front of her by pushing herself to paddle.

She catches a front side of the wave and cruises down the line and look for a fairly steep section with a bit of wall off the pocket. The surfer kept her eyes focused on the section she was about to slash while bending her knees and driving through the bottom turn. She initiated the snap right when she got to the top half of the wave by turning her shoulders and pushed hard on her back leg. Causing her back leg to straighten out, and her front leg to bend and buckets of spray to fly out the back. Her eyes were fully focused on the shape of the wave, and the nose and toe-side rail of her board and nothing else. It all replayed in her head then; the shouting, the hot alcohol filled breath on her skin, the cold barrel of a threatening to end her existence.

 

Lexa froze just like at the airport and by the time she recovered she had already been swallowed by the wave. It was that bad of a fall compared to the one she had suffered in Fiji all thanks to the fact that this wave wasn't necessarily that big. Lexa stayed down longer than necessary.

 

She let the water engulf her muting the sounds from the outside world, protecting her from all her demons. Lexa stayed under contemplating never going back up for what felt like an eternity, a flash of gold caught her attention. She saw the sun’s golden rays flash through the water reminding her of the sleeping blonde she had left in bed not more than an hour ago and made the worlds difference. Lexa pushed through breaking the surface of the water and jumping on her board suddenly having the excruciating need to find her safe haven.

 

By the time she got back inside everyone was awake with the exception of certain blonde Lexa found herself looking for in the crowded kitchen. She smiled and said her greetings to each passing body as she walked among them but she never stopped to really interact with them as she was on a mission and her brain couldn't focus on anyone or anything else but finding the blonde.

 

>

 

Clarke woke up in a foul mood or at least it would be until she finally got some caffeine in her system. The discomfort from the twenty-hour flight had finally caught up to her after only getting around two hours of sleep. Clarke got ready for her day nonetheless by pushing herself to get up from bed and showering even though every cell in her body protested.   The door opened behind her as she slid her fingers through her wet locks and smiled when she saw Lexa standing by the door through the reflection in the mirror. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a nose nuzzle into her neck, the blonde turned to face the brunette and brought her hands to her neck.

 

“Hey” Clarke says once their face to face and Lexa only studies her face quietly and dipped her head bringing their lips together without saying a word. The kiss starts off sweet and innocent and quickly started to grow more passionate and heated. Lexa pulled her closer and Clarke weaves her hand through Lexa’s hair.

 

They kiss until they run out of breath the brunette is the first one to pull away. Even though they're both breathing hard Clarke smiles.

 

“Hello to you too” The blonde whispers making Lexa chuckle.

 

“Really needed that” Lexa sighs content. Lexa felt weightless it was like being in the blonde’s presence drove all her problems away.

 

“I could tell” Clarke smiles searching the surfer’s features “Not that I mind getting kissed like or anything but, Lexa what was that?”

 

Lexa sighs closing her eyes briefly as if to find the right words, “You remember yesterday back at the airport when that reporter popped out of nowhere with the flash?” Clarke nods.

 

The surfer looks away and avoids eye contact with the blonde “I think that the flash triggered something within me because suddenly I wasn't standing right next to you and I wasn't at the airport either” Lexa stops her mouth refusing to make any words until Clarke takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly, their eyes meet and Lexa continues. “I was to the day when the accident happen with Quint pointing a gun straight at me” The blonde’s breath hitches silently.

 

“Has that happened to you before?” Clarke ask in concern stepping just a little closer to the brunette and Lexa shakes her head.

 

“Yesterday was the first time” Lexa responds and Clarke searches her eyes for any clues but all she could see was honesty. “Have you talked to Gustus about this?”

 

“No” Lexa whispers looking at their joined hands, “You are the first person that I’ve talked to about this”

 

Clarke’s heart soften and she pulled the taller girl into a bone crushing hug, “You need to tell him" the blonde advised her words muffled by Lexa's shoulder. Clarke pulled away from the hug first, “Thanks for telling me about this first Lexa”

 

The surfer nods and steps away from the blonde “I going to so you can get ready”

 

“Okay” The blonde replies giving the surfer a small smile as watcher walk away to the door.

“I’ll see you out there” Lexa says as she exits the room and closes the door.

 

>

Gustus stares out to the majestic deep blue ocean with his arms crossed over his chest as he waits for the girls to exit out of the house for practice. For the first time in a long time he allows his brain to wander, he shuts his eyes and listens to the gentle sound of waves crashing against the shore, the humid sea air wraps him up in a blanket of warmth.

 

**"You need to tell her about Quint” Indra says determined “Gustus she deserves to know, he’s been asking around about Lexa to his family members”**

_**“I don't think she needs to know just yet” Gustus replied “I'm trying to protect her here”** _

__

_**“Gustus she is not child anymore if you really want you really protect her then you need to tell her” Indra argued.** _

__

_**Gustus nodded and gave his back to Indra he she was right and that he needed to tell Lexa about Quint but he couldn't shake the need to protect Lexa.** _

__

_**“I'll think about it” He responded not giving the answer Indra really wanted but coming close to.** _

 

“Gustus” He turned at the sound of his name softening at the sight of his niece’s green eyes. He could see what Indra saw in her now, Lexa wasn't the hurt and confused teen he had found over five years ago. Lexa was never weak yet she stood taller and prouder than the girl he nothing she was when he found her, he decided then that she could take the news, that she didn't need his too baby her like he had been.

 

“You okay Gustus?” Lexa asked and eyeing the large man “Or am I interrupting some type of ‘me’ moment?” Lexa jokes making fun of the many times Gustus had admitted to relaxing by staring out into the nothingness

 

Gustus chuckled and nodded “Don't act like you don't do it” He shot back ,king the brunette smile, he let out a loud sigh turning serious once the moment passed he turned back to stare out into the ocean “I need to tell you something Lexa”

 

The air changes around them and becomes more intense, both Trikru stiffen up and slip on their blank faces.

 

“So do I” She admits all traces of playfulness now gone “You go first though”

 

Gustus gives her the classic Trikru nod and clears his throat “It’s about Quint” he begins he feels Lexa stand a little taller.

 

“What about him?” She asks voice flat.

 

“He was set free” He answers simply and meets Lexa’s green eyes looking for any sight of a reaction which the brunette did a good job of hiding.

 

“I’ll make sure to steer clear from Australia then” She responds and the older Trikru nods.

 

“What did you need to tell me?” He asked changing the subject.

 

“It’s not important” She lies trying to sound as convincible as possible, Gustus stares at her for a long time not really believing the words that come out of Lexa’s mouth but knowing better than to push his niece.

 

“I’m not liking how the waves are looking today” He admits fully turning his body to face Lexa “Tell the others I’m canceling practice for today, so get some rest, I will be expecting you guys ready to work hard first thing in the morning” Gustus begins moving to the inside of the house stopping only to give Lexa’s shoulder a light squeeze before making his way inside.

Gustus wants to stay, he knows the brunette is only waiting for him to leave in order to really show her true emotions but he knows Lexa too well. He knows that she won't let him see her be weak and he knows better than to force her.

He entered the house, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, he was surprised to find everyone awake lazily sitting around in the living room couches and some on the floor since there wasn't enough space. He admired the young surfers and the other people in the team interact his heart clenched with satisfaction of the sight. He spotted the young doctor in the kitchen cradling a hot cup of coffee as smiling faintly at the usual banter that normally happened with the Blake siblings making the whole room break out in laughter and smiles.

Gustus went unnoticed by everyone except Clarke as he made his way to the kitchen to talk to the blonde, who straightened up as soon as she saw him heading her way.

“Clarke” He simply greeted tone indifferent and cold a sound that would make many nervous, Clarke didn't even flinch.

_I can see what Lexa sees in her now,_ the older man thought.

“Gustus” Clarke said and pushed her expression changing, pondering whether to ask a question or not “Is Lexa okay?” She asked expression turning worried.

_She must know Lexa went to talk to me,_ Gustus noted.

“No, that's why I’m here to talk to you about right now” He placed his hands behind his back and continued, “Lexa is the type of person that much like myself and my sister likes to hide their emotions because they don't want to seem weak or bother anyone with them” he paused searching the blonde any reaction which one? He couldn't figure just yet “She’s going to need someone like you”

Gustus could tell, had been Clarke was a little taken aback, “Why do you think that?” the blonde asked and Gustus could hear the faint sound disbelief and surprise in her voice, he smiled at that making the young doctor’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Your good for her, I’ve seen you guys together and she smiles a lot more often now that she has you” Clarke’s heart clenched at his words the ends of her lips quirking up at his words, she wanted to tell him that Lexa wasn't the only one smiling more often, that she too felt a lot happier with the other girl in her life.

“Promise me something Clarke. Promise me that you will take care of her for me, seems to listen more to you than she does to me” Gustus said.

Clarke swallowed hard then nodded her head “I promise”

“Good, she’s out there” Gustus nodded towards the French doors that lead outside, he extended his arm and the blonde took his elbow, something Octavia had taught her the team did instead of shaking hands.

>

Clarke walked out to find Lexa not really knowing what to expect, her conversation with Gustus had left her clueless.

She spotted the brunette standing by the edge of the shore deep enough that her ankles would be swallowed every time by rollers of gem-blue dashed the sand.  

“Lexa?” Clarke called with no response coming from the brunette, “Lexa” She tried again and this time Lexa did react by saying something that the blonde couldn't hear until she was standing right next to the surfer.

“He’s free” The brunette whispered.

Clarke frowned in confusion, “Who’s free?” She asked and Lexa turned her features filled with an emotion Clarke couldn't really recognize not that she had any time to analyze it since the second she heard Lexa’s answer it was forgotten.

 

“Quint is” Lexa voice cracked, “They set him free Clarke”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a comment and tell me what you think of the chapter or just contact me on tumblr @ omg-idonutcare if you have any questions or if you just want to talk.


	16. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen when echo is pushed and Lexa and Clarke are cute maybe too cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! longtime no see huh? I'm super sorry for taking a whole life time to update but life got insanely busy like bad busy. But now I'm back for good and ready to finishing this story for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! (bear with me in this chapter I didn't have a beta go over it all the way)

“Hey Bell, I think you packed my love kills shirt when we split the other time have you seen it I've been going crazy looking for it. Have you seen it in your stuff?”

Bellamy stood by the door with his arms crossed as Echo went about getting ready for bed, the whole car ride his thoughts wandered. He knew echo wasn't as open of a person as everyone thought she never really discussed family or expressed much feelings. Yet Bellamy still needed answers or at least something to ease his mind, Echo wasn't like the other girls he had ever been with as he actually cared deeply for Echo and wanted to be there for her. He watched echo rummage through some drawers before he took a step away from the door, “Echo?”

“Yeah Bell?” Echo didn't turn as she kept looking for her shirt.

Bellamy swallowed hard before speaking “Is everything with your dad okay?” Echo froze only for a fraction of a second before continuing to look for her shirt. Even though echo pretended to not hear the question and went about her business the air in the room thickened.

Echo refused the subject calmly “Bellamy I really want you to think if you have my shirt among your stuff”

“I think I do but I can look for that later, so please answer the question” Bellay took a step closer. ”Is there anything wrong with your father?” Bellamy continued to push the topic.

Echo continued to ignore Bellamy, “Oh great here it is, I knew it had to be among your stuff”

“Echo I know you don't like to talk about these sort of stuff but ple-” Bellamy was interrupted before he could finish.

“Yeah you're right Bellamy I don't like to talk about things like this so it don't know why you would be pushing the subject at all” Echo snapped her voice was cold something unusual for Echo, Bellamy swallowed hard. ”What brought this on?”

“The reporter that cornered Lexa and Clarke mentioned I should be worried about you and I know that your father has been sick. I just want to you to open up to me” Bellamy said not sure on how to handle this rare sight of Echo.

“Then maybe you should wait till I do open up to you, don't you think? Just because some random reporter mentioned something doesn't make it true” Echo gripped the shirt on her hand harder her words leaving Bellamy speechless.

“Will you actually open up? We’ve been dating for almost a year now and the only things I know about you I learned because you couldn't hide them from me” Bellamy was ready to say more, really empty his chest of all the emotions he was keeping held in but the look that Echo was giving him kept him from doing otherwise.

“Wow Bell I didn't know you were so miserable” Echo said softly and Bellamy shook his head.

“Echo that's not what I’m saying. I just want to be there for you” Bellamy argued.

“That's the thing Bell if you wanted to be there for me then you just would you would wait for me to eventually tell you if anything was wrong” Echo grabbed a hoodie that was laying on the bed and moved towards the door pushing past Bellamy.

Bellamy stopped her by grabbing her arm, “Echo please” He begged.

Echo kept looking forward, “Don't worry Bell, you won’t have to deal with me not being open anymore”

“Then what's the point of there being an us?” Bellamy asked and the second the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back .

“I guess there isn't” Echo shook him off and kept on walking slamming the door on her way out. Bellamy was just frozen in place as if in shock having to yet processed what had really happened.

>

When Clarke woke up it took her a few moments to remember what had happened in the early hours of the morning, but as she looked over at the left hand side of her bed she saw Lexa, still fast asleep. Clarke laid there for a few minutes, just watching the other girl sleep, she just looked so peaceful. It made her heart clench painfully, because once Lexa opened her eyes all that peace and calm would be gone. The blonde replayed the events from earlier that day, her conversation with Gustus, Lexa’s news and the long walk they took to clear their minds that seemed to have taken the whole day.

A cupboard door slamming closed snapped Clarke out of her thoughts. Lexa stirred slightly at the noise, but didn’t wake, so the blonde quietly climbed out of bed and went to find out what was making all the noise in such an odd time. She had expected it to be Octavia making all the noise in a desperate attempt to find food, but to Clarke’s surprise it was Bellamy banging around.

“Do you want to keep the noise down?” Clarke asked as she walked through to the kitchen area.

“Go back to sleep Clarke” Bellamy said with anger clear on his tone.

Clarke rolled her eyes, angry Bellamy was always an asshole, she thought and walked over to him. She stopped him from slamming another cabinet door.

“You want to tell me what is making you so angry at two a.m. in the morning that you're slamming stuff closed” Clarke said a little annoyed at Bellamy’s behavior.

“We broke up alright or at least I think so” Bellamy snapped shocking the blonde some, not because of his outburst but because of the news, “We technically I broke up with her and Echo just left” Bellamy said deflating, “I said some stuff…” Looking sadly at the blonde, “I regret what I said Clarke but she left before I could tell her”

Clarke’s expression softened “Bell…” she softly “What happened?”

“I let what that guy said to me get in my head pushed her too much in order to get answers” He answered making the blonde confused.

“Bellamy you're going to have to be more specific than that” Clarke said trying to get clearer answers “Are you talking about the reporter from the airport?”

“Yeah he told me something was up with Echo and when I asked her she just avoided the question completely, I kept pushing until she got angry”

“Bell…” Clarke began completely lost for words, Bellamy looked completely defeated a sight that Clarke couldn't stand.

“Clarke” He began, “What do I do?” Bellamy asked meeting the blue eyes that stared at him with concern.

“Go after her” The blonde simply said.

“What?” Asked Bellamy confused.

“That’s what you need to do” Clarke specified, “You need to go after her, say sorry she needs to know that you made a mistake”

Bellamy stayed silent and stared at the blonde as if he were considering any other options he had, he nodded once.

“Thanks princes” He said and gave Clarke his signature half smile which the blonde returned with a full one of her own.

Clarke watched Bellamy turn and leave through the french doors, before heading back to her room.

>

When she woke up it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. Lexa was used to waking up in strange rooms, yet she wasn’t used to waking up to find someone’s arms wrapped around her with their head rested on her shoulder, at least not yet. But as she looked at the blonde sleeping in her arms she couldn’t help but think it was something that she could get used to. Having Clarke by her side made her feel safe, almost helping her forget all her troubles. She placed a soft kiss on Clarke’s head and tried to move her arm without waking the blonde. A small sleepy grumble let her know she hadn’t been successful.

“Where are you going?” Clarke asked sleepily as Lexa made her way over to her bags.

“Kitchen,” she replied with a small smile, as she turned and looked at the blonde, “go back to sleep, I won’t be long.”

As Lexa took a pair of sweatpants and shirt, from their luggage and put them on, she turned back to the bed and saw that Clarke had already gone back to sleep. Lexa quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind her, and walked to the living room. She had too much running through her mind to even think about going back to sleep, and she didn’t want to lay in bed in case she kept Clarke awake. Though something told her that the blonde could sleep through anything. There was a side lamp turned on in the living room, which told Lexa she wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep, a small cold breeze made her shiver slightly letting her know that the one of the doors was open. The living room itself was empty, as she walked towards the kitchen she could see Echo sitting on the patio stairs outside in the dark. It wasn't a rare sight, Echo always went outside when something was wrong in attempts to get away from everyone.

“I love it when it’s like this…” Echo said as Lexa sat down besides her, not bothering to look to see who it was.

“You mean quiet?” Lexa asked with a small laugh.

“Yeah,” Echo replied with a huff of a laugh, “It’s literally the calm before the storm isn’t it…” she whispered and Lexa looked at her questionly.

Echo had always been the most private one out of the three, to many people’s surprise. It was rare for her to ever reveal her problems to anyone and that included Lexa and Anya, who in many occasions didn't hear about anything being wrong until much later when everything had passed. Yes, it was frustrating to see their friend not be their normal self but they knew it was Echo’s way of coping with things so they never pushed.

“Why do you say that?” Lexa asked slightly shivering from the cold breeze, Echo didn't answer and just remained quiet biting her lower lip, Lexa nodded realizing that she wasn't getting more out of Echo and didn't ask any more questions.

“Bellamy and I had a fight and he broke up with me” Echo admitted smiling as if everything was completely alright but once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream “I just think I’m losing my mind” the blonde continued.

Echo kept smiling and Lexa’s heart broke at how bittersweet the smile now was, Lexa was never much of the touchy feely type of person but that didn't keep her from rising to her knees launching at the other surfer and giving her a tight hug. Echo returned the hug instantly, with the same if not more strength, the tears came soon after and didn't stop for a while.

The sun had began to rise in the horizon and had begun to fill the sky with soft pink yellow hues by the time Echo’s tears had stopped.

“Thanks Lexa” Echo said against her collarbone.

“You don't have to thank me” the other surfer said letting the Echo go, her words caused the girls to break the tiniest smile.

“Do you want to run with me? It looks like it’s almost time for practice anyways” Lexa asked sitting back on her heels and looking up at the sky.

“Yeah why not” Echo replied.

>

The two surfers were already out in the water by the time Gustus arrived so he just stood there and observed until the rest of the girls arrived ready to hit the water. Clarke stepped next to him as the rest of the surfers sprinted towards the water.

“Good morning” she greeted, eyes focused on one very specific brunette.

“Good morning” Gustus greeted back looking away from the surfers, “How are you today?” He asked trying to make small talk.

Clarke just went along with it and looked away from the surfers to look at him. “Good. How about you? Ready for the competition tomorrow?”

“I am but I'm more worried about someone in specific” Gustus eyes wandered towards his niece and he watched her as she performed a layback snap on a clean wave. He was impressed never getting tired of seeing his nice’s power and sharpness when riding a wave, he could only watch in awe as she got better and better with each passing day.

“She’s going to be just fine for it” Clarke reassured, the blonde was ready to do everything in her power to help Lexa in any way possible. Gustus turned to her and steared looking for something just like he had done the day before and once again Clarke met his eyes and stood her ground.

>

“What do you think is going on over there?” Octavia asked the lineup outloud. The waves had surprisingly fell flat a few short hours into practice leaving the surfers sitting there waiting for them to pick up again. The four surfers turned when Octavia asked the question and watched what looked like a genuinely nice conversation between Clarke and Gustus.

“I might not know what's going on there but Gustus must really like Clarke, I've never seen someone look that comfortable talking to Gustus after like a month of meeting” Echo said immediately getting splashed by Anya and Lexa, “Okay, Okay except for you guys I've never seen someone talk to him normally so quickly after meeting Gustus. Better?” Echo’s said through useless attempts to defend against the splashes of water coming from her teammates.

Anya and Lexa stopped and smiled once Echo seemed to lose her balance and fall off her board. Sending everyone to a fit of laughter only to be interrupted by Gustus stern voice through their earpieces. “Alright everyone its past twelve and the waves have gone flat you can come in now”

“Ugh! I swear nature is working against us the waves keep going flat” Octavia winned laying down flat on her board to begin paddling.

“Maybe, or it can be that we chose the wrong spot on the beach” Lexa reasonably said as she paddled past Octavia.

“We should race back” Anya randomly suggested making everyone turn towards her in awe, “What I didn't get to catch that many waves and I still have a lot of energy”

“I’m sorry but did everyone hear that or was that just me?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah… no O… that was most definitely cheekbones suggesting something fun” Echo responded, “If you're feel too energized I know this pretty hot engineer than can help you burn some energy”

Anya rolled her eyes, “You know what guys never mind” Anya said annoyed at everyone for not taking her suggestion seriously.

“Wait” Lexa jumped in on the conversation, “Lets do it I have a lot of energy to burn too”

“But we ran like 2 miles before we got on the water this morning” Echo winned looking at Lexa who just splashed her.

The new information peaked Octavia’s interest “You woke up for dawn patrol?” Octavia asked knowing better than anyone that Echo loved to sleep in till she was beyond late.

“It's not really waking up if you never when to sleep on the first place plus I didn't have a reason to be in my room” Echo responded as she wiped water off her eyes.

“What?” Anya and Octavia asked suddenly all eyes were on Echo, Lexa stiffened when she made eye contact with her friend.

Octavia was suddenly curious “Why wouldn't you-” Octavia stopped herself mid question as she turned to look at Echo. The blonde’s expresion told her that it wasn't the time or place that they would get a chance to talk later. They exchanged a small nod of understanding and Octavia spoke again changing the subject, “So are we doing this race or nah”

>

“I know what you're thinking Clarke” Raven exclaimed as she joined Clarke and watched the surfers paddle race to shore, “How can they look hotter in rashguards than when they wear a bikini” Raven finished making Clarke laugh, “Wait till you see them in their full body wetsuits, no skin showing but their face it's magical” Raven moaned jokingly making the blonde laugh even harder.

“Are you on something Raven because it's not even twenty past noon to be on another level” Clarke joked making the brunette smile.

“I just talked to Gustus about making this new board and he gave me the green light to build it as long as it doesnt blow up” Raven said smiling happily “I'm just super excited”

“That’s amazing Raven!” Clarke said happy for her friend till she processed the second half of what the engineer had said “Wait blow up?” Clarke looked worried for a second but Raven just laughed it off.

“It's a long story and it looks like Anya just won the race so I’ll just save that story for another time” The burnette said as she walked away to greet Anya, “That's my girl!” she screamed making her way over to the surfers and hugging Anya .

Clarke smiled at the sight a shook her head at how crazy her best friend was.

“Hey you” Lexa said putting her board down and catching the blonde’s attention. The blonde discovered that Raven’s joke had some truth to it, Clarke’s eyes unconsciously gave Lexa a once over really taking in the way Lexa looked in a rashguard. Clarke bit her lip as she took in the wet brown looks put up on a messy bun that put her shaved sides on display, the bare sun kissed skin toned legs and black bikini bottom but what really caught her attention was the red long sleeve rashguard that hugged figure making it possible to see every muscle movement going on underneath.

_**I wonder how much better does she look with a wetsuit on?**_ Clarke asked herself.

Lexa laughed only then she got the blonde’s attention back, “Hey you good?” the brunette asked as she stepped closer to the blonde “ You're staring” Clarke’s smile widened the closer the surfer got to her.

“Yeah… sorry... ” Clarke pauses and looks down at her feet for a second before meeting Lexa’s forest green eyes again “I just like the way that rashguard looks on you”   
  
“Yeah?” Lexa asks the blonde voice low, Clarke nods biting her bottom lip.  
  
Lexa gives Clarke a soft smile and pulling the blonde closer till their lips meet for a kiss that almost feels like magic for the both of them, the doctor smiles and as if the smile was contagious the brunette begins to smile too pulling away.

“You got me wet” The blonde chuckled looking at her semi wet loose tank top and denim shorts that now slightly clung to her skin.

“I should go dry up then huh?” Lexa said apologetically scratching the back of her neck.

“As a doctor I say it’s highly recommended” She said smiling, “I have to go see Jasper about his hand but I’ll see you in a bit”

“Wait before I forget… Um… tomorrow after the competition is done do you want to maybe do something?” The surfer asked a little nervous.

“Just the two of us?’ The blonde asked.

Lexa nooded trying to keep the butterflies forming in her stomach under control, “Yeah just the two of us”

Clarke gave Lexa a huge smile, “Yeah I would love too”

“You guys are adorably gross please stop” Raven shouted interrupting their moment.

>  
“Echo wait” Echo didn't make it two steps in the house before she was ambushed by one of the Blakes, the blonde let out a lough groan and turned to face her favorite Blake for the time being. “Is everything alright? did my brother do something?”

Echo deflated at the sight of Octavia's worried expression, “We broke up” Echo said abruptly causing Octavia’s green eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor.

The brunette took a step closer, “What? Why?” Octavia asked.

“Echo” A male voice called.

Echo squeezed her eyes close at the sound of his voice and all the sudden felt drained from all forms of energy.

“Echo can we talk? Please?” The older Blake asked looking nervously between the brunette and the blonde.

“Can we please not” Echo said clenching her jaw, “Bell we will talk but for right now can you just give me some space I’ll come to you don't worry” the surfer reassured softly.

Bellamy noded, “I moved my stuff out of the room to one of the empty ones just in case you would say something like that” without another word he turned around began to walk away. Echo watched him head out the patio door to the beach before she began moving herself, walking down a hallway to the room that was theirs.

Octavia stood there and watched them leave not really knowing what to say.

>

Lexa breathed in deeply as she watched the best wave of the heat approach her. She looked to her right to catch a familiar pair of brown eyes watching her. Anya smiled smugly over at Lexa who was five points short if she wanted to be the champion of this even. Lexa clenched her jaw and began to paddle to mount the wave knowing that she needed to make the most of it with only one minute on the clock. The second Lexa stood up on the wave she went to work on doing as many of her best tricks as she could. Lexa kept close to the pocket gaining speed as she went down the line she played a shifting game between her heels, shoulders, arms, legs and toes in order to maneuver two perfect roundhouse cutbacks. The brunette spotted the beginnings of a tube forming and increases her speed she crouched and droppen in sweet spot of the barrel. Time slows down as Lexa is surrounded by water the crystal blue water and the sounds of the ocean comme her at the surfer feels at peace and her heart feels warm, it's times like this that Lexa remembers why she loves this sport so much. When Lexa comes out of the barrel and drops off the wave she has the biggest satisfied smile on her face.

Lexa loses to Anya by less than a point but Lexa doesn't care the second they get back to shore Lexa hugs her friend tightly lifting her up. Anya laughs through the whole thing and smiles when the brunette puts her down Lexa gives he a nod of approval “Good job out there cheekbones”

“Right back at ya commander” Anya says and as soon as the words leave her mouth she’s almost tackled by Raven.

Lexa walks away from the couple giving them their space, a pair of blue eyes following her catch her attention and Lexa follows as the blonde leads her to one of the team tents.

“Hey” Clarke says smiling at the brunette who just smiles back.

“Hi” The brunette greets back as she places her board on a rack..

A silence fell on over the two, Lexa speaks again “It's alright you don't have to be nervous I’m glad Anya won she loves this event more than anyone and she’s been the defending champion for two years now“

Clarke laughs feeling a little embarrassed “Yeah sorry I just couldn't figure out what to say” The blonde looks down for a slight second before turning her gaze back to the brunette “You were really amazing today”

Lexa gives the blonde a soft smile and pushes a loose strand of hair behind Clarke’s ear “Thanks doc”

“So are we still on for tonight?” Clarke asked changing the subject, “Although a better question is what are we even doing tonight exactly?”, the blonde reaches for one of the surfer’s hand to hold.

“It's a surprise remember?” Lexa teases.

“I hate surprises” Clarke whispers as the brunette moves closer so that their bodies gosht over each other and leans in to plant a tender kiss on the doctor’s lips. The blonde moves her hands to cradle Lexa’s neck pullin the surfer’s lips back down to meet her’s again, the kiss becoming more passionate with every new touch of their lips. They continue on like that becoming hungrier for each others touch as well more oblivious to their surroundings with every passing second.   
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat infiltrates the air, "Ahem" and goes unnoticed by the two girls that are engulfed with each other. “Ahem Herrrhem” The sound emerged again only inpatient.

“Sorry to interrupt but for crying out loud Clarke your dad is here” Lexa and Clarke jumped appart and turned to see Raven with her head sticking through the opening of the tent looking a mix of both amused and annoyed.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys so much for reading! I know not a whole lot happened in this chapter but I promise things will pick up very soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a comment addict. Comments make me write update more often even when I'm drowning in home work. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say about the story bad or good so don't be afraid to comment and share your opinion. Also if have any questions, comments, concerns my Tumblr is omg-idonutcare come on over and you can ask me any questions because I will answer.


End file.
